Edward and Bella in Chicago – EPOV
by sd2905
Summary: The newborn vampire battle is over, Victoria is past and the Jacob chapter is over too. Edward plans to surprise Bella with a getaway, bit he himself gets surprised when he finds himself in his hometown Chicago. Now in Epov.
1. Chapter 1

I finally got everything I wanted.

I finally got my Bella with me, she was ready to marry me, and Charlie and Renee gave us their blessings – Charlie was reluctant to give, but seeing her daughter smile like this at the name of wedding melted him and he finally gave his blessing. And Renee was jubilant about the whole news. Just like Bella, I was prepared for some yelling from her side, but the way Renee supported Bella's decision, I started wondering how she got so much from just two days of our visit.

But I could think about that later, as for now Bella and I were going to announce the news to my family, officially.

I was driving her truck as she sat beside me, lost in her thoughts. We were on our way to my home, where we were going to announce this news finally and officially to everyone. I smiled thinking about everyone's reaction. Alice will be bouncing with joy as she always wanted to plan our wedding. Emmett will be happy, because he always thought of Bella as his sister, and was always supportive for us. Jasper has too accepted Bella long time back and will be happy for us. Rosalie – she is hard to understand.

But I was sure about two people. My parents. Esme has been waiting for this day since I had accepted her as my mother, since I told her about Bella and since Bella stepped in our home for the first time. And Carlisle, he will be exultant as his first son will be marrying after long hundred years.

But I was also stressed about _my_ _deal_ with Bella. The deal which have sealed her faith in my hands in the most crucial way. That I have to make love to her on our honeymoon, and that too while she is human. To be honest with myself, I also want this. To feel her soft and warm body under mine, but I cannot make myself to hurt her in that process. There were so many what if's in my head. What if I lost my control? What if I hurt her too deeply that nothing can save her? What if I bite her while I was out of my senses?

There was only one person who could guide me properly. The person whom I always contact whenever I am in a jeopardy. My father, my creator, my mentor and my companion since I walked in this life. Carlisle. He was the only one who could guide me properly when I don't know what should I do. If he tells me that it is not safe for Bella, than I'll walk out if the deal, but what if he said this was possible? Will I be able to go on?

Bella leaned her head on my shoulder as she planted her warm lips on my cold skin of the neck very lightly. I pulled her against me by my arm and held her to me. I will do this – for her. This is the only thing she has ever asked me, and how can I deny her anything?

From the corner of my eyes I saw my love was lost in her thoughts, her hands absent-mindly playing with the ring in her hand which was now hers. Her ring. My ring on her finger. Even by these thoughts my mind started to fly at the cloud nine. She is no longer my girlfriend. She is my fiancé now.

After driving for the next few minutes at the truck's slow pace in comfortable silence, we finally reached _our home. It was our home now. _I smiled at this as I came out of the truck and helped her out on the same second before she could even open her seatbelt. She smiled as she climbed out and after a quick peck on my lips, we headed to meet everyone inside.

Alice was waiting for us at the porch.

_Edward Cullen! I can't believe you could really do this! You were about to ruin my whole plan. I've thought so much about your wedding and then I see that you yourself were planning on cancelling it. You are really a big disappointment. How could you... _I stopped listening her. Bellawas not able to hear all this, so she was all smiles. And I didn't tell her anything about Alice's current mood. The more she stayed away from Alice's wrath, the more better for her.

No sooner we reached the porch, Alice practically jumped in front of us and pulled Bella against her in an instant. "Thank you so much, Bella. Thank you, thank you, thank you. I love you so much."

_She is far more better than you, you moron brother of mine. _I smiled amusingly at the little pixie as I teased "How can a little girl be so annoying." as I ruffled her short hair, and for the time being she let me.

_Just because I'm so happy for you I am letting you go for now. _"Oh, it's a talent. But thank God Bella stopped you." I rolled my eyes at her, but was exulting for the same reason. Just because Bella stopped me at the right time. I don't know if Bella hadn't stopped me, how would it have ended.

I shuddered thinking about that.

I looked down at Bella who was looking at Alice with a dumbfounded expression. I laughed loudly as I kissed her top of the head and laced her hand with mine as we went inside.

Inside the house, all my family members were sitting as if nothing happened yesterday, as if they were no fighting against a big group of new-born vampires no more than twenty four hours ago. Emmett and Jasper were playing on their PSP, jumping like kids on the couch, ready to defeat the other. Rosalie was eyeing some magazine as per Esme's order to find some proper material for the wedding. While Carlisle was talking with Esme in low voices, discussing about Jacob's health as Carlisle have just came from LaPush.

"He will heal in no time, Esme. Stop worrying."

"But how can I stop worrying? He harmed himself just because he tried to save the girl. And if it wasn't for us, he wouldn't have been harmed like this." _Poor Jacob! He is really a kind soul. _

I have to agree with Esme on that. Though he wanted to steal Bella from me – and was successful to an extent – he wanted the best of her. And I would be lying with myself if I said he had just wrong intentions in his mind. He always cared for her and what I did?! I hurt him beyond imagination by trying to claim Bella as mine in front of him – and that too when all he did was again save Bella from the deadly strong chilly winds.

_You worry too much. _Alice shouted in my head as she was trying to discuss the clothes Rose had selected. _Bella is ready and so are you. Jacob is past now. Stop worrying and announce the news already!_

I smiled at that. I have yet to announce the news officially to my family. Suddenly I felt Bella's hand get sweaty. I realized she was nervous in announcing the news. I smirked at her not required nervousness and squeezed her hand in assurance. They had already accepted her. Just the formalities were left. I took her hand and went in the middle of the living room and cleared my throat, gaining everyone's attention.

Esme's thought were the loudest. _Finally! I had been waiting for this since... I'm so happy for you!_

I winked at my mother thanking her and said, "I know that you all already know, but let me officially introduce you to my bride-to-be, Isabella Marie Swan." My insides started melting at the mention of _bride-to-be._ I was eagerly waiting for the day when she will be my bride, walking in white on aisle towards me. I felt Bella's blush in the air. I looked at her to see her looking down at her feet, her cheeks coloured with a deep red, a big smile on her face. I squeezed her hand again as I kissed her head, all the while thinking _I will be kissing my_ _bride in no more than two months. _She leaned into me and I held her close as I tucked her head in my chin and brought her more close to me.

_My bride-to-be. _The _to-be-Mrs. Cullen._

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see when Esme came towards us, but in no time she was standing in front of us, her eyes shining with love, which said if she were able to cry, she would be crying. "Dearest Bella, thank you so much for accepting my son." And she kissed her forehead and embraced both of us at the same time in her arms. _I always knew this day will come. I am so happy for both of you. So happy! _I pulled her against me as I held both my mother and my love at the same time.

Bella made the moment more special by whispering a 'Thank you, mom.' In her ear. Esme brought her in her arms as tightly as Bella could handle and kissed her cheeks while I held the two special girls of my life close to me.

_I can't believe this is really happening! _Carlisle thought as he approached us. _Finally you will be marrying your mate. I cannot be more happier. _He pulled me to him as he thought all this. He embraced Bella after he released me. _Thank you for her too. For giving me the chance to welcome my daughter-in-law. _"Welcome to the family, Bella." He murmured as he smiled with both of us.

Then came Emmett. _Now comes my turn! Can't believe you have finally grownup that you will be marrying. _"Oh God!" He exclaimed with his big witty smile. "My baby brother is turning into a man!" And he held me in a body-crushing hug. _And how can I forget her! _He thought wickedly as he turned towards Bella with a vicious smile. I tried to warn him but he didn't hear me out as he picked up Bella in the name of a bear hug and started to twirl in circles despite my trying to tell him to stop.

_Don't worry._ Alice assured me as I was ready to spring on my so-called-brother. _You know he is just having his fun. _I looked at Rosalie to tell her to stop, but she just smiled more angelically at me as she watched her husband playing like a child. "Can't breathe, Emmett!" Bella finally choked as she punched him lightly on his arm.

He put her down on the floor and steadied her on her feet. "Oh, sorry li'l sis." He apologized, not in an apologizing manner, "I forget sometimes that you are just a tiny human." And laughed his booming laugh.

"No problem with that big bro, I just have to remind him that he is a annoying wicked vampire." Bella teased back. Emmett made a face of hurt and pouted cutely which made Bella laugh more as we all laughed.

Next came Rosalie. _You may not believe me, but I am happy for you. _She told me through her thoughts as she embraced me and then kissed Bella on her cheek as she said, "Welcome to the family, Bella."

"Um, thanks Rosalie." Bella said timidly.

Rosalie nodded. _I hope we understand each other more better. _I smiled at her as I nodded. I knew Bella will give her hundred percent that Rosalie accepts her.

_My turn! My turn! _The sound of Alice shouting jovially entered in my head as she danced her way in front of us and blossomed both Bella and I at the same time in her tiny arms. _Finally, everything will happen in the best way, and in a good note. _"Bella, Edward, I'm so happy for you two." I knew it – if anybody could give a healthy competition to Esme in being ecstatic to our news would be my little sister. Bella and I said a "Thank you Alice." together and we all laughed.

"Congratulations, Edward, Bella." _So finally this is happening after all the odds. _Jasper chuckled as he greeted from behind Alice. He stepped ahead to hug me. "I must say though, your little human have much more guts than we all thought initially." He whispered in my ear so low that Bella didn't hear it.

I chuckled. "Trust me Jazz, even I'm amazed by it." He laughed lightly and so did others, but Bella wasn't able to hear us.

Jasper turned to Bella and nodded towards her. _It will be better if I still keep my distance with her. _And he transmitted waves of happiness towards us, his style of congratulating. I was a little sad that he is still nervous about being with but when I saw a small vision in Alice's mind, my small smile turned into a big grin.

Bella hesitantly said, "Um Jasper." Jasper turned to look at her with confusion, but he became a little perplexed as Bella took two timid steps towards him. _What is she upto? _Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Rose and Emmett thought at the same time, puzzled, while Alice thought _This so going to be so good. I am very proud of her._ While I was just amazed by my love, who was trying this. Bella tugged on his arm. He looked down at her, and she raised on her toes to kiss him on his cheek. "Thank you, big brother."

Jasper grinned hugely at her. _As I said, she is so brave. To try to come close to me, even though I have tried to kill her. _I too smiled at him. We both have forgave him long time ago. "My pleasure, li'l sister." Jasper said in his southern accent, kissing lightly on her forehead.

_Isn't the environment now so tensed? _Emmett complained. "Hey, this is not fair, I am his favourite big brother, Jazz. You cannot take that place."

Jasper winked at Bella, and turned towards him. "But Em, Bella considers me her favourite big brother, not you." He countered.

_They are never going to go give up, are they. _Esme thought as she watched them fight like two kids. Bella too shook her head at them muttering something intangible as she watched them fight with amusement.

_Are you going to give her belongings now, or should I do the honour? _Carlisle asked me in his mind. I turned to him. _You have been waiting for this day since forever. Go and give her the things which belongs to her. _He ordered. I nodded and then laughed loudly as Emmett and Jasper made a stupid bet among them while Alice saw who will win and was enjoying their stupid fight. I placed my hand at Bella's waist and took her to _our room_ where a special thing was waiting for her.

As soon as I entered my room, the memories of our last night here – the day I proposed her, the day she vowed to be mine – came to me in a rush. All the moments, our talks, our deal, and finally the moment when I placed my mother's ring in her finger.

I went to my wardrobe to take the small box in which was the Cullens' crest Carlisle had wanted to give her this April. Even I had wanted to give this to Bella back when I came back after our _dark days_, as Bella had put it, but with Jacob wanting to lure Bella away from me, and with Charlie always wanting to shoot me with his gun, and Bella reluctant to marry me, it was better to not give her then. But now that everything was clear from our way, I was more than eager to see this crest hanging on her neck.

It was the crest which Carlisle had first given me when I entered in his family, as his companion. He had always been like a friend to me, but that day when he had given me this crest, he had made me his son too. I never thought that Carlisle could be my father, my vampire father, but he became that.

This was the same crest that my whole family wore – the ladies wore it around their neck while we men wore it on our wrists as a bracelet.

This crest was not just a family heirloom to pass on to its every family member, but it also showed the love and faith and courage and strength and our perpetuality and our acceptance of becoming a part of this family, a part of Carlisle's family.

To give it to Bella meant more than anything because by giving this to her, I was formally welcoming her in this family. The wedding was just a ritual and a show of our love to the world, but for her to wear this crest meant more than that to Esme and Carlisle, and to me too.

I turned around to look at Bella, who was sitting on the couch facing the window.

I could hear her calm heartbeat, which meant she was serene in whatever thoughts that were running in her mind. I sat on the edge of _our bed_ and watched her calmed face which was glowing in the evening light.

I again marvelled on my luck that God had blessed me with my angel, who is now my fiancée too. And I had a more amazing family to share the news with. But in this moment, I wished I could share this news with my real parents, the ones who had always been waiting eagerly for this day when I'll be bringing their daughter-in-law in our house, when I will marry. My mom would have been bouncing in her feet to keep up her excitement, and my dad would have been euphoric. But I guess God had have me my parents back in form of my vampire parents, and has also blessed me with amusing siblings too.

I shook my head in amusement, as I was going crazy with all the excitement of this news. I am even not sure if Bella is really willing to marry me, or is going through all these notions just to make all of us happy. I cannot allow her to ruin her life and take some nasty decisions just to please someone else rather than herself.

This all was my fault. I shouldn't have pressurized her into marrying me. I should have listened to her and let Carlisle change her, instead of letting my heart think about changing Bella myself by injecting her with my venom and making her mine in all the way possible. I shouldn't even have made a deal with her on her life.

But now what done is done. I cannot do anything about that other than to oblige to her request and try to try the things out. And for that I have to first talk to Carlisle. He is the only one who can guide me properly what I should do now.

I listened Bella's heart beat rising, and knew that it was time to interrupt her silent thoughts. I slowly sat behind her on the couch putting my hand on her shoulder and kissed her nape of the neck. She gasped slightly and her heart started beating to my favourite irregular rhythm. I smiled. "I have something for you." I murmured slowly near her ear. She nodded her head dizzily and stood up. I took her to the full height mirror by the bed and stood behind her.

Her eyes roamed over the images in the mirror and she narrowed her eyes disapprovingly. I smirked slightly. She would never see herself clearly. She was beautiful, and I can say that again and again but she is never ready to accept that. Why doesn't she understands why all boys are behind her?

She sighed sadly and her mouth turned into a frown. "You still don't see yourself clearly, you know." I murmured with a small smile on my lips. When will she see herself clearly and notice the beauty that I see in her.

"Is this why you brought us here?" She retorted.

I chuckled lightly. "Actually no. I have something for you, love." She raised her eyes at me in the mirror. "Close your eyes." I ordered and she followed my instructions. I took the crest and hooked the chain at her neck.

"Edward, how many times have I told you that I want you and no gifts or money from you!"

I didn't listen to her and completed my work of attaching the chain properly. "Shh Bella, open your eyes."

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the new ornament which was now hers, proudly hanging around her neck. She was a part of the family too, and this gesture had made it official in the Cullen style.

I was getting a little nervous as Bella took her time to look at the crest. It was an old fashioned black coloured piece with a lion and a hand and a trefoil engraved on it with silver colour. It was originally from the seventeenth century and Bella was a girl of twenty-first century. There was more chance that she may not like it. She had never seen any women in our house wearing this as they all wore it on just special occasions.

Bella finally made a small movement and touched the crest with her small fingers. "It's beautiful." She murmured.

I was relieved as she liked it. I wrapped her in my arms from behind and she put her hands above mine, interlocking our fingers. I put my chin on her shoulder and kissed her hair while she relaxed herself. "I'm glad you liked it." I murmured, but it was inaudible to me too as I was awestruck by the emotions building inside me.

_This is finally happening. She is finally ready to become mine in the proper way. _

"Thank you, Edward." She breathed, with unshed tears glistening in her eyes. I was sure if I was able to cry, even my eyes would have been watery. She sniffed and touched the crest with her left hand such that both her ring and the crest were shining like crystals in the mirror. I too lifted my right hand and put it in such way that both our crests were touching each other with the ring shining between them.

My insides were dancing with joy as I saw her wearing _my ring_ on her finger and _my family crest _around her neck. I wanted to lift her up and twirl around like mad. I wanted to shout from the highest floor that I was getting married to the love of my life.

Bella shook my reverie with her next words. "I thought this was given to one's family, but why to me? I am not even married to you."

"Silly Bella." She has to be kidding. I smiled and dragged my nose along her collarbone. She smelt so good, like flowers in our meadow. I kissed her on her lightly on the junction of her neck and shoulder. "Marriage is just to show the world that you belong to me and just me. Nobody else. Carlisle wanted to give this to you the day after the vote, but I told him about our deal at that day and asked him to give this when you finally agree to marry me."

She was already breathless. I chuckled and kissed her collarbone, then her neck and travelled the kisses to behind her ear, then below her chin, her cheeks and finally the corner of her mouth. But one thing was still unanswered. "Do you like it?" I asked.

She took a deep breath and smiled. "I... love... it..." She gasped, her breathing still uneven, and turned around fully to capture my lips with her.

I wanted to keep the kiss casual, but when she moaned in my mouth, I couldn't control the excitement boiling inside me. My previous almost lapse of control and the thought that she was finally wearing my ring and my family's heirloom on her made me eager in the kiss and get carried away. Bella too kissed me hungrily and urged me to let it go. My hands started to travel to her hair, but I somehow stopped them at her jaw and kissed her there. I kissed her neck. My breathing was too coming in short gasps. It was amazing how a human can make me breathless.

"Do you like it?" Bella asked me as I slowed down my excitement.

Couldn't she guess already? This has to be the second most wonderful and important moment in my life and she is asking if I like it or not?

She was unimaginable.

_She is so naive. _Emmett laughed.

_Are you sure you gave her the right impression? _Jasper too chuckled.

_You both could be so dumb! _Alice accused. _And we both are waiting for you downstairs, so please come fast. Or I'll come up. And I won't stop to enter in your private moments. _

And I thought that my siblings were finally being nice about not listening to us or teasing me. "Others are waiting for us." I informed Bella. She pouted cutely and stepped away from me, but I restrained her from going any further away from me and brought her more close to me. "One more thing." I said and kissed the crest which was now hers, which was hanging on her throat. "You have no idea how much I love it."

She blushed at my words and ducked her gaze. I brushed my cold finger s over her warm cheeks and kissed her head lightly. She hid her face in my chest and let me engulf her in my embrace.

_That's it. I am coming to ruin your romantic moment. _Alice thought loudly, but I let that go and just held my love in my arms.

_Will you come out now, or I really have to make Bella blush more? _

"You are being mean." I accused.

_I am being nice to you just because she has allowed me to do your wedding, but if you think I'm being mean, then __fine. Let's see. _"Um," Alice said through the door. "I know you both are a little distracted at the moment, but we all are waiting for you downstairs."

Alice always know how to make a person do a work in her way. "Coming." I groaned.

Bella laughed. "Come on, others are waiting for us downstairs." She used my words and kissed on my nose. I shook my head. I can win against anyone but not her and Alice. They were unbeatable in front of me.

Together we headed downstairs towards our meeting room – the dining area – where everyone was already seated.

_Guess what took you so long? _Emmett.

_So this was the surprise? _Jasper asked as he saw the crest hanging on Bella's neck. I nodded to him and smiled. _So finally she is a partly Cullen. _I smiled.

_The crest looks so lovely on her. We should have presented her this soon. _Esme and Carlisle thoughts were synchronized with each other.

And Alice and Rosalie were thinking of all the places from where they want all the things for _my wedding. _It felt so good in thinking that I will be married to my love in no more than two months. After decades of wait and trying to persuade her, I will finally get my heart's desire fulfilled. I am sure if I were human, goose-bumps could be seen clearly on my hands.

Bella tugged on my hand and I recalled that I was still standing at the door with Bella. I a was going crazy. I let Bella lead and we sat on our chairs.

Alice was already jumping in her seat, with her mind filled with all the work she thought she need to go.

"You are exceeding the limits, little sister."

"It's Bella's wedding and it will be done properly. And you have to go along, so just shut up and listen."

We talked so low that there was no chance Bella heard anything, but my whole family did and laughed lightly. I shook my head and turned to Bella, to look at her when Alice announces the news.

She was looking intently at my family members, busy in her own thoughts, so instead I started playing her hand by drawing some imaginary limes on her palm with my thumb. "Now that we are going to have a wedding in our house, I have called a photographer from Seattle to click some family photos of our new couple." Bella looked at her me at the mention of '_new couple' _and I smiled my best smile to which she blushed more. "Carlisle will be having his night duty tomorrow, so he would be able to attend it. Charlie would also join us, he will be calling off for tomorrow." _Oh, did she really underestimate me? It's ridiculous. _"say thanks to Esme."

_Charlie? Rose thought. _"But, Charlie? I thought it was a family photoshoot Alice."

Esme grinned at her. "Charlie is also family, Rosalie. He is Bella's father. So he would be coming." Esme then turned towards Bella and smiled warmly at her.

They were doing so much for us, and especially for Bella. "Thank you, Esme." I said, "for letting Charlie come tomorrow."

_Don't be so formal. She deserves this happiness._ Esme smiled. "There is no need to thank, Edward. She is completing you and our family. We can at least do this much for our new daughter." Esme grinned at us and turned towards Carlisle. "Right Carlisle." Esme asked to which Carlisle nodded.

Emmett cracked her knuckles. _It will be so much fun to meet him, right Eddie._ "And we may also need Charlie, if they both got a little side-tracked or distracted." He added.

_He has got a valid point. _Jasper thought and at the same time Rosalie thought _He's right, _and they both started snickering, and then Emmett's booming laugh joined them.

_I am the wedding planner! Can't they let me finish me first?! _"Stop you all. I have not finished yet."

_Bella has made a big trouble for herself. _Both Carlisle andJasper thought at the same time. "What more is left Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"The dress code for tomorrow would be black gown for we girls, whereas black tuxedos for you all men. You all would be handed your dress by tomorrow morning and the photographer would reach here by after noon."

"You really are a bad force of nature, you know." I accused her.

She rolled her eyes. "It is a talent." _Get used to it. _"Now I am finished." She added when everybody waited for her to continue.

"Is there any point in arguing Alice?" Bella asked with a big sigh.

"Nope." She promised in a proud voice. Bella sighed and nodded, dejected, while I squeezed her hand.

When everyone was busy thinking of all the things they have to do for tomorrow, I wanted to be alone with Bella, so I said, "Okay, so now I am taking Bella home." I informed them and got up.

I gave her my hand to Bella, but then Emmett said, "You better take her. We don't want Chief Swan to come here with a loaded gun." And started to laugh loud at his own joke.

_He is making Bella uncomfortable. _Rosalie hit him on his back but when Jasper started laughing, even she couldn't resist and started to laugh too.

I glared at him. _What? It's true. I don't want to be in bad grace of the chief of police._

I was about to strangle him for that, but he was saved by Esme, who called me and Bella in her room. "Just wait till I come." I threatened Em, to which he replied smugly, "Be ready to get defeated." I shrugged and took Bella to Esme's room, where both of my parents were sitting on their bed, waiting for us. "Esme?" I called. She stood up and too soon embraced Bella in vampire speed – which was unlikely for her as she was always careful to not use her vampire speed – leaving me alone, so I went by Carlisle's side where he patted my back.

"I am so happy for you."

"Thanks, dad. And thanks for the crest. She really liked it."

He chuckled. "I knew she would like it."

"Yeah. So tell me, what is going on in Esme's mind."

"You are the mind reader here."

"She is too good in blocking me."

He laughed too and turned to look at Esme who was talking with Bella. "Thank you, Bella. Thank you so much for accepting us, for accepting my son. You have changed my son in a good man. You are completing my son in every way Bella and trust me, you have brought tremendous joy and an incredible change in our family as well."

"Even I am grateful that you finally found the perfect person to complete our family."

"Stop being ridiculous, Carlisle." I muttered. "I should be grateful that you are so accepting her."

To prove my point, Bella said, "No Esme. I should be the one thanking you, for saving my life many times, for fighting for me, for taking care of me, for accepting me. For letting me be in Edward's life."

Both Esme and Carlisle shook their head, to which I and Bella sighed at the same time. "You called us?" Bella asked.

Carlisle stepped forward. "Actually yes. We wanted to give you this." He handed Bella her personal _Cullen credit card _along with a form which was for adding her name in my account. This was totally unexpected. And they all were able to hide it from me. It was amazing and maddening at the same time.

"You are free to use this card anytime, anywhere you want to." He added.

I already knew what Bella was going to say, and I was not disappointed. "Thank you, Esme, Carlisle, but I cannot keep this."

Esme smiled lightly. _She really has to learn to accept these gifts from now on. _"Bella, we all have a credit card just like this and as you are officially going to become a Cullen soon, we are handing you this."

"Also, your name would be attached to Edward's account and soon you both would have your joint account." Carlisle continued.

Bella glared at me with eyes which said _'We'll talk about this later'_ and said "Thank you."

"There is one more thing we wanted to give you, Bella." Esme said further. I didn't know how many more things they were planning behind my back. Either I was losing my ability or they were becoming too good in keeping their thoughts a secret from me. "We all know how you feel about jewellery and gifts, but now that you will officially be Edward's wife in a few days," I was sure if I had a heartbeat, it would sure be giving a healthy competition in racing to Bella. She was going to be my bride; Mrs. Cullen; Mrs. Edward Cullen. I felt as if I was dreaming and wanted to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't. "I wanted to give you one of Edward's belonging to you." Esme added further confusing me. I have no any other belonging left that was now with somebody else. I was sure of that.

"What?" I asked, and it made both Carlisle and Esme slip their mind and I saw my mother's ring which I had given to Esme long time ago. I had forgotten about it since I gave her. "Esme, you don't need to do this." I murmured, amazed.

Carlisle patted my back and stepped ahead so that now he was standing behind Esme, and together they both gave Bella a small satin ring box. I was having a difficult time in grasping this as Bella was again going to see my mother's ring, which held another important and beautiful meaning with it. I was again getting nervous thinking she may not like it.

It was a small platinum ring with an infinity made on it, with half of the infinity loop made up of diamond which the other one was made up of platinum. It was the ring my dad gave to my mother, the ring showered with their love, which represented his promise of loving her till his last breath.

I was still trying to trying to think about it when Bella hesitantly opened the satin ring box and slowly, as if it was made up of a soap bubble, caressed the ring with happiness in her eyes. _She loved this ring. _

_Go! _Carlisle thought as he looked at Bella, who was busy in tracing the ring with her fingers. I went to Bella and traced Elizabeth Masen's ring along with her.

Bella gasped when my cold finger came in touch with her warm one. "It was my mother's ring." I whispered. "My dad gave it to her as a forever promise. The infinity here symbolizes his promise to love her forever, while the diamonds emphasizes their love, which means it will always shine, even in the dark."

My dad had filled his promise of loving my mom unconditionally and till his last breath. And my mom had too wore this ring until she was on the hospital. When she knew she was not going to live anymore, she handed this ring to Carlisle, telling him to give this to me when I wake up, because she somehow knew that I was going to live.

I had given this ring to Esme after my rebellious period when she had welcomed me back with open arms, even when I had hurt her. That day I knew that though I have lost one mother, I had found another one. And as my respect and love for my vampire mother, I had given it to her.

Giving this ring to Bella meant so much more than passing a Masen heirloom. But for Esme to give this ring to Bella meant so much more to me.

I looked at my parents. "Thank you, mom, dad for this, but you don't need to do this. I had already forgotten about it. It is yours Esme." I emphasized.

_That's what I mean. _"Exactly Edward. It is mine, so you should have no problem if I give this ring to anyone, right." _Don't come between me and my daughter. _

_Let us have our fun. _Carlisle pleaded.

And I was thinking that only Alice was a pushover!

Bella was looking at all of us with confusion. _She doesn't knows about it, I get. _"When Edward got the possession of this ring, he didn't had anyone to share it." Carlisle explained. "Then he got Esme, his mother in every way, so he decided to give it to her, as its previous owner was his mother too." Carlisle turned towards Esme and nudged her lightly. She grinned and Carlisle continued. "So at that time, Esme took it and promised him that the day he would find his other half, she would herself hand the ring to her."

"So here I am fulfilling my promise and my role as well, Bella." Esme said, her voice slightly breaking with her happiness. _Elizabeth would have wanted to do this yourself. _"Elizabeth would have loved to give you this ring herself, but as she is not here, I take this opportunity myself and give you this ring, as a token of love, on behalf of your both mother-in-laws." _I just hope she doesn't get offended by me addressing myself as her mother-in-law._

Bella was looking at her with dumbfounded eyes, and then she started crying all of a sudden. And then she threw herself on Esme. "I love you, mom." She said and cried more.

This was all a bit overwhelming, but it meant so much to me too. My vampire mother was giving her ring – my human mother's ring which I had gifted her – as a gift to my fiancée. It was such an amazing thing to see.

_Thank You for bringing her in our lives. _Esme said in her mind to me. I smiled with her and watched as both my mother and my love embraced each other and I also wrapped my arms around them and kissed their foreheads.

Carlisle came too and kissed Bella on her forehead. _Now I can finally say that I got a daughter-in-law. _"Welcome to the family, Bella. Not just Cullen family," He touched the Cullen crest with his index finger, "but in the Masen family as well."

Bella stiffened slightly but then she hugged Carlisle and said, "I love you, daddy."

_Daddy! _Carlisle thought, amazed, and stiffened because that word was still a little foreign for him. Every one called him by his name, and only Alice called him by that, only when she wanted something. But when Bella said that, he was not expecting any such words from her. _I have been waiting for this since a long time and finally the day is here when I can invite my son's fiancée. Now I can say that I got everything I wanted. _He was overwhelmed beyond words as he kissed Bella's head and held her against him. ""I swear, Edward, if you ever hurt my daughter, you are going to get a hell of punishment." _I am serious. _

"Don't worry dad, I'll not let anything happen to her, ever."

_I know that. _He smiled and released Bella, and I took his place.

_Why are you still standing still. _"Edward, won't you put the ring in her hand."

I looked at Bella, and then shrugged with a hard smile, because I knew that she would not like this. She had finally wore my mother's ring on her ring finger, and that was more than enough for me.

Bella surprised me then by saying 'here' and giving her left hand to me, for putting a jewellery piece in her hand, and that too willingly.

_She isn't that bad as much as you criticize her. _Esme accused with a smile.

_I can't miss this!_ Came a loud thought from Alice who ran to her room to fetch a camera.

_I wanted to see this. _Carlisle.

I ignored all of them as I stood in front of Bella and kissed her right hand. "Bella," I murmured, my voice again shaking with the anxiety of the moment. "this ring is very special to me." I explained. "Not just because it was my mother's, but also because it is been wore by both my mothers'." I looked at the ring and smiled, "And also because of the promise it holds."

Then I kneeled down, but the whole setting was far more queasy than I had ever thought. My mom and dad were standing delighted, watching me propose my love, and a very bouncy and excited Alice was standing, jumping in her place, waiting to take the perfect shot. But I just concentrated on Bella, whose heart was beating at a very fast pace and her eyes were shining with the unshed tears and love and warmth and excitement.

Carlisle and Esme were talking about how much they were waiting for this moment, but I wasn't able to think about any of that. The words automatically spilled out of my mouth without my permission or any filter. "With this ring, I promise you Isabella Marie Swan, that I will always be there with you, no matter what, love you and cherish you, every moment of forever."

Alice took a perfect click of the moment and left the room with Esme and Carlisle.

Tears started to flow down from Bella's eyes, but I let them flow as she was crying not hers, but my tears as well, because if I was able to cry I would have been crying too. I stood up and kissed her every tear away and then finally kissed her. When she was gasping for air, I released her, and she buried her face in my chest as she tried to regulate her breathing.

"Charlie will be waiting for us." I reminded her. She reluctantly nodded and detached herself from me. I smiled at her and left for her truck after a light kiss on her nose. Emmett let us leave without any comments – verbally – as Esme had requested him not to make any.

I drove Bella's truck her to her home, but today, I wasn't in any hurry. I was driving the truck at thirty, and we both were content with the speed, the silence, and everything else. I played with her fingers the whole way while she too rested her head on my shoulder, her silent mind wrapped up in her own thoughts, but I wasn't too keen on knowing what is going in her head. I was far from complaining today. I was too happy to worry about anything.

But one person was not at all happy.

Charlie.

He was thinking about all the things he had missed about Bella, like her first day in school, her trips to Forks, and many other things as well. _My baby... Yesterday only... First walk... Daddy... Forks... California... High school... Grounded... Edward... That boy... Marry her... But... Talk... What if? _And so many other things were running in his translucent mind.

"You are not coming inside?" She asked.

"Actually, Charlie wants to talk with you alone and sensing his mood, I would say, that it should be better if I didn't come today in the evening," I said her truly. _And also because I want to talk about us with Carlisle. _"But I would be there with you at night." I promised.

She nodded in understanding and looked at her house with a sigh. "Okay, see you later." She said and gave a kiss as she hopped out. I parked the truck and ran to my home after giving her a last peck on her lips.

When I reached home, the first thing I did was to go to Carlisle.

After a little bit of hesitation, I finally knocked on his room.

_Come in, Edward. _I entered and sat on the chair when he asked me to, and ran my hands through my hair a number of times. _I had already figured it was something important as you were standing outside my office since the last five minutes. _

I hesitated more and my hands again found my hair.

_You can ask me anything, son. _

I sighed. I had to talk to him, so I finally asked, "I was wondering if you would like to go for a quick hunt with me?"

"Okay." He agreed easily. _And always remember that you can ask me or tell me anything. _I nodded as we both ran to the forest, away from my family's prying ears.

For the first time I was not enjoying running with Carlisle as my mind was on the awkward conversation which I was going to have with him. When we were sure our family couldn't hear us, Carlisle stopped and leaned against a tree as I paced in front of him.

_You are worrying me, Edward. What happen? _

I said nothing. He sat on the wood log while I stood on my place, shifting my weight from one foot to another.

After an awkward silence of some five minutes, he finally asked. "What is troubling you?"

I asked the first thing that entered in my mind. "How is Jacob doing?"

"You already know that he is doing fine and will recover in no time. And you also know that I know this is not you wanted to ask. Really Edward, what is that inconvenient that you are so hesitant in discussing with me. Is it about Bella?" I nodded. "And?" He prompted.

"You remember the night I spent with Bella before the fight with the new-borns.

"Yes. The night she finally agreed to marry you."

"That night Bella asked me something which I shouldn't have agreed to. And now I am regretting that decision of mine."

_What happen Edward? _

"Bella promised to marry me on one condition." I finally said after some another silence.

"And that is?"

I put my face in my hands as I was going to discuss the most awkward thing with my father. "She wants a honeymoon."

_Oh! _He put his finger on his chin. _Well that is reasonable as she is still young and human and she will definitely want some experiences of her own before she –_

"No. It's not that." I finally interrupted his train of thought. He was not getting what I was trying to tell him. "She wants a real honeymoon." I finally said as I diverted my eyes from him.

_Real honeymoon. _It took him a moment to follow me. "When you say about a honeymoon, you mean –"

"She wants to have a physical relationship with me while she is human." I finally elaborated and exhaled loudly.

He inhaled sharply.

"And you have agreed to that?"

"I'm afraid I have to say yes." I murmured as I looked down at my feet.

I knew I had done too wrong. To risk Bella's life just so she marries me. How can I be so selfish? I should have never agreed to her. I should have stopped her first hand before she started to seduce me.

I was anticipating Carlisle's yelling or his anger, but neither of that came. Instead he started laughing lightly. "Why am I not surprised that Bella would ask for something like that!"

"I am serious, Carlisle. I am afraid that I will –"

"I am very sure, Edward, that nothing like that will happen. It's not within you to hurt her. You won't hurt her." I was listening to him very thoroughly, and I was sure I was not following him. "Look just how easily you can hold her or kiss her. This itself shows that how much she is safe with you."

"But that will be whole different thing, Carlisle. When I kiss her, I have to be very careful. I cannot lose my concentration, ever, not even the slightest. But that will be a whole different story. I have read it how you lose your thoughts while you do that act. What if I lose my concentration and hurt her beyond repair? Or what if I damage her arms or her neck? What if even my venom cannot save her?" I started hyperventilating just by these thoughts.

_You are freaking out for no reason. Calm down. _Carlisle stood up and put his hands on my shoulders and looked intently in my eyes. "I know what you are talking about, and I am not saying that it will be easy for you or it won't be dangerous for her. I also know that what she is demanding is not significant, but I am sure that you can do this. I know you will never hurt her. You cannot even imagine holding her too tightly."

"But –"

"I have practiced for a number of decades before I could touch the people like I do now, but you learned that it no time. And now you can be as close to Bella as much you have to be, without any worries. You have a good idea of how fragile she is and how you need to hold her. It won't ne easy for you, I know that. It will be tricky for you to not lose your focus, but I also know that you can do it. And only you can do it. She is safe with you – well, as safe as Bella can ever be – but she'll be fine."

"Are you sure."

"Absolutely. But there are some pointers which I would like to give you."

I nodded. If Carlisle trusted me, and if Bella trusted me too, then all I needed was some guidance that would help me. "That will be very helpful."

"I believe that you already know the mechanism."

"I have been to medical school, twice, Carlisle."

"Right. So you need to be careful about where you hold her and how are you holding her. Make sure that you aren't holding her too firmly."

"Okay."

"Her blood may smell –"

"Her blood. But I guess you just told me that I may not harm her."

"She is a virgin, Edward, I guess, so there may be some amount of blood. Also it may be more hard for her because of the way we are made."

"And that is?"

"Our body is hard like rock, while hers is"

"Soft like feather."

"Right. So it will be a little more painful for her, and there may be blood included, and there are many chances that you may want to drink her blood – as her blood may smell more amazing when she is sexually involved, so you must be sure that you be away from her neck and keep your teeth far away."

"You are scaring me, Carlisle."

"I am just telling you the important things that you must look out for. When you are sexually and emotionally involved with someone, your first instinct in to make her yours by biting her neck or skin – it has happened to all of us. So you just need to keep control on yourself and try to not lose by the influence of the heat of the moment. You have to fight your basic and natural instinct and need to be fully prepared and know all the precautions that you need to take."

"So, what should I do."

"Well, you can go with little steps and start practicing with her."

"Carlisle?! What are you?" He cannot suggest that!

He held his hand up. _Let me finish first. _"What I mean is you should start practicing being near her. You have made a few limits in accordance to your physical relationship, and now I prefer that you start loosing them a little bit. Say for instance, you stay in more contact with her skin, or you may kiss her for more time, or you can both go for a small getaway where you can be near her."

I was noting all that down in my head. If I want Bella safe and wanted to fill her wish, then I will have to do all that. And Carlisle was being reasonable. I really have to start with the small steps. I cannot just take Bella on our honeymoon without any precautions or practice or I may harm her in that way.

I swallowed. What I was going to ask my father now was more embarrassing than discussing all these. "Carlisle, can you tell me what to expect, so that I am prepared."

_I can understand your hesitancy. But as I said, you can ask me anything. _He started thinking of all of his personal moments with Esme, but he spared me with the mental images and directly jumped to the main point. "It is one of the most amazing experience. It is like playing your all of the favourite songs on the piano and still never getting tired of it, but the only difference is it is more amazing than that. You get deeper in your relationship with this. And when you do it with the person you love the most, it becomes more magical. It feels like all the puzzle pieces getting together on their own."

_Wow! _I was not expecting this. "I think I get that."

_I know I am not able to explain it properly, but trust me, when it happens with you, even you will be speechless. It is that magnificent. _

"Okay. Anything else?"

"I can't believe you will be married in no more than two months."

_Neither I can believe it. _"I know. And neither do I. It all feels like a dream."

"A beautiful dream which you are living after a long wait."

"Yeah."

Carlisle then got lost in his thoughts. "It just feels like it was yesterday when I saw you for the first time when you were human, helping your mother in arranging your dad's files. Then you were screaming when I changed you, and now here you are, standing beside me, telling me that you will get married."

I laughed too with him. "And do you remember how you asked me if I wanted to be your best man."

We both laughed. He had been very shy in asking me out that it had took him some several attempts to speak the perfect words. "Yeah. I do remember it." _I was never that hesitant with you. _

"Now it is my turn to ask you that."

_What are you getting at? _He asked, not believing what he wanted to believe.

"Carlisle, you are not only my friend, but also my companion, my father, my guide, and much more. And I wouldn't have been with Bella is you weren't there with me. And now that I am getting married, I will be very honoured if you be my best man for my biggest day."

_Are you serious?_

"Will you like to be my best man for my wedding?" I asked again, specifically.

"Was this the way I sounded when I asked you?"

I chuckled. "You were more horrible, Carlisle. Trust me."

He laughed along with me. "I get that. And I would love to be your best man."

"Thanks." I said as I hugged him. "This means so much to me."

_To me too. _

"And please don't tell anything about our conversation to Em or Jazz. They will never forgive me for not asking them, and also they will make fun of me." I scowled. They never let go any chance to make fun on my account.

"I'll make sure of that."

"Thanks."

_No worries. You just have to worry about your time with Bella. _

"I know."

**Hope you like it... **

**More chapters on the way. **


	2. Chapter 2

When we reached the Cullen mansion, Alice was thinking something irrelevant – the things she thought to keep me out of her head.

"Alice?" I called.

She came in front of me in an instant and started blabbering, "I know you will ask that why am I thinking all these, and the answer is that there are many things about the wedding which you are not allowed to see, so don't ask me this again."

I surrendered. "Point taken."

"Good. Now tell me about the tuxedo you want to wear."

"You are in charge of all this Alice. Whatever you and Esme plan, I will be fine with that, and I won't come in between. I promise."

"Good. Now be a good boy about that and just concentrate on thinking which place you want to take Bella tomorrow."

What is she planning?

"And why am I taking Bella?"

"Because, as I am the planner of this wedding, I will give Bella a rest for two days, as I know she is tired. But after two days, I will take her away from you, and that too for most of the days for the wedding preparations, so I thought that it would be prudent if you two go for a two day trip where there would be no one to interject."

"But I haven't talked to Bella yet about it."

"And you know that if you will tell her, she will not tell no. So you select a place, I'll do the other things, and you both will be ready to go after tomorrow for the next few days. And when you both will come back, you both will be on my mercy."

"Am I allowed to say you no?"

"Nope."

"Fine, then**. **I'll think about something by tonight."

"Good. Now get ready for your hunt with Emmett and Jasper."

"Am I going for a hunt too? Because I remember accurately that I had hunted just a few days ago."

"Oh, you're going. They want to celebrate the news of your engagement in their style and I can't deny them that. Also Bella has planned to spend some time with Charlie, so you will not be with her either, so why not spend some quality time with your brothers?"

"You are going to control my every moment from now on until the wedding, isn't it?"

She gave me a quirk raised eyebrow as an answer.

"No space for arguments!" I accused my bossy sister who stuck her tongue out at me in response. "I'll go with them. Any other thing that I have to do which I don't know about?"

"Just think about the place you want to take Bella to, and enjoy your hunt."

"Thank you, Alice." I murmured sarcastically. Then in a more pleasant tone, "Not just for this, but for everything. This day wouldn't have come if you were not supportive of me since the start of all this."

She scoffed. "You are being nonsensical. I have waited for this day since I met you, and I should thank you that you took this way while holding Bella's hand. I know it was not a pleasant journey for you, but here you are. Finally getting married to the love of your life."

"Yes. Finally here I am. After decades of wait."

"I told you, didn't I. This day will come, and you can't be more happier."

"You were right."

"I always am."

"Right. Being a psychic gives you this benefit."

"Yeah. Now go already. Em and Jazz will finish their stupid fight in no time."

I nodded and hugged her. "Thank you. For everything."

She hugged me by my waist as I held her for some more time. "What happen?" I asked.

She shook her head. _Nothing. I cannot express how happy I am for both of you. _

"Now look who is being nonsensical."

_Stop it. You will make me cry. _She patted my back. "Edward Cullen. Just go already."

"Yes ma'am." I kissed her forehead as I finally went to my brothers for a hunt and some celebrations.

We all ran to the Olympic Forest for the celebration. After hunting a few animals, we sat on the grass.

"Hey man." Emmett said as he sat on the ground. "Now you are no longer single. Huh."

"Yeah. And I can't be much happier." I told truthfully. Finally I can say that I got all the things that I wanted.

Jasper nodded. "I know what you mean. I still remember the day – as clear as anything – when I first proposed Alice. I was never that happy."

"Except for your wedding." I reminded him.

"I know. But the engagement stuff is more exciting. When you know that the lady you love the most is ready to become yours, that feeling is something else. Indescribable."

"I know." Emmett joined too, as he himself started recalling his early moments with Rose. "Rosalie looked so happy when I proposed her. I had never seen her that happy ever again. Not even on our actual wedding. She was really crying, less the tears."

I thought about all this as I pulled my knees to my chest. "Now I can finally say that I can relate to you guys. I was myself speechless when I was on my knee. I don't know how the words spilled put of my month, but when it happened, it was amazing. Not like anything."

_I know. _Emmett thought, no teasing, just pure adoration. "So tell me, what happen then. How did this happen?"

I ran my hand through my hair. I didn't want to tell them the seductive technique that Bella had used on me. "It just happened." I started. "First I gave her my mother's charm. She liked it. And then we talked and it happened from no where. I even proposed to elope by going to Vegas."

_You really did that! _"Alice would have killed you." Jasper interrupted.

"I know. But she managed to make Bella agree on a real wedding, somehow."

"It is Alice you are talking about." Emmett chuckled.

"I know. She can do anything."

"I know." Jasper said, amazed by his wife. "So tell us, what are you planning next."

"Nothing much. Alice wants us to get a getaway for the next two days, and I am supposed to look for the place."

_Getaway!_ Emmett teased. _Guess what will happen there?_ He wriggled his eyebrows at me.

"Stop being a jerk, Em." I objected.

"Well, you can go to New York." Jasper suggested. "It will not be sunny there for the next five days."

"I have to crosscheck with Alice first."

"Yeah."

"I can't believe this is really happening." Emmett said from nowhere. "Who would have thought that a clumsy human would have come in his life from nowhere," he pointed at me, "and then be with him and marry him at last, even after knowing what he is, what we all are. This all feels like a dream."

"I can understand your point, Em. Even I can't stop thinking of this all as a dream."

"True." Jasper agreed too.

"But whatever it be, you have found an amazing woman for our family."

"It still amazes me how easily she adjusted in our lives."

"As if she was made for this family." Jasper concluded. We both looked at him. _Oh come on! _"Don't you believe in destiny. It was her fate to be a Cullen."

"You are just talking like Carlisle." Both Em and I said in unison.

"But it's true. I believe in fate. And I also want to say that you both have taken the best decision of your life."

"Thanks Jasper." It really feels amazing when the important person of your life appreciate your decision.

"Anytime Edward. And trust me I'm so happy for you. And especially after all those negativity in the house, it is so good to be surrounded by so much happiness."

"Yes. All those battle and Victoria and new-borns were giving me a headache, but now finally everything is good."

"Except for Esme and Alice." Em said.

"Yeah. They both are really going to give me a big headache with all this wedding stuff. I mean, don't be offended, but it is almost two months away for God's sake."

I patted his leg. "This is just the starting Jazz." I assured him. "This is just the starter."

Emmett nodded. "Yeah. When Alice decides one thing, then either that will happen or it will happen. No other option."

"True." Jasper and I said in unison and we all laughed.

We all talked about random stuff for the thirty minutes or so, and when it was near to ten, I said, "Let's go. It's ten already. Bella will be waiting for me by eleven."

"Oh! Now he will spend his more time with Bella." Emmett grumbled teasingly. "We all are not that important now I guess."

Jasper started to have his fun and teased more. "And Bella is not even his wife now! Just think what will happen when they are finally married."

"Oh come on you guys. I wasn't that bad when you both were engaged."

Emmett nodded. "That's right. Because that time you were just a small boy, but now you are a big man. There is no way you can walk without us teasing you."

"It is all fun Edward." Jasper added, "Be a sport. And how will we tease you when you will be married to Bella. You won't even remember that you have two brothers"

"Fine. Have your way. But now we should leave. It is past ten, and Bella will be waiting for me. Also I have to talk to Alice about New York."

"Fine. But remember, our party is not over yet."

"Fine Jasper. I will remember it."

"Okay. Let's go." And we ran to Forks.

When we reached the Cullen mansion, Alice was waiting for me by the stairs.

"Hey." I said as I walked past her.

_Have you thought about a place yet?_

Something was wrong here. Alice, who is always eager to be in the future too, doesn't knows what I am planning. This was awkward and weird. "What happen to you? I was thinking about New York, and as you haven't said anything, I thought you already knew about that."

_I have so much in my mind to concentrate on one thing. So tell me where have you thought to go. _

"I was thinking about New York."

She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate, and then finally nodded. "New York will be fine. It will be sunny there for the next five days, so you can even walk in the sun."

"So New York it is." She nodded. "Now can you tell what were you thinking about, that you missed this?"

"Nothing. Just stuff about your wedding, which you are not allowed to see till the day, so go to Bella already. I have to plan many more things too."

"Thanks." I murmured as I went in my room to change my clothes. I picked up a pair of sweatshirt and sweatpants.

"Living with Bella has made your fashion sense weak too."

"I'll tell her this. Bye Alice. See you tomorrow." I said as I ran to Bella.

She was in the bathroom, and Charlie was sitting in the living room, recalling every moment that he had spent with Bella. I was feeling sad for Charlie. He was going to give his only daughter, the person whom he loves the most, to me and wouldn't even be able to meet her for a quiet long time, or maybe never.

This was the only thing which I wanted to postpone. The sudden flight of Bella from Charlie. I wish she could see what she was ready to leave in accordance to living with me. Her friends, her parents, and everyone else. She is going to leave them all to be with me.

The previous night had been so hard for her, me, and for Jacob too. She had been crying the whole night for her best friend which she would have to leave behind so that she could spend an eternity with me, and also the man whom she loved, not enough to replace me, but enough to make her grieve like never before. And I am sure that Jacob had too been grieving with the pain which Bella was dealing with. He loved her too much, more than his life just like me, but instead of getting his love reciprocated, he received a heart-break. Not only he lost his love, but also his best friend whom he wanted to live and not become a blood drinking monster.

I wished there was some way by which I could assure Jacob that I will take care of Bella just like he thought he could, so that he could be happy that at least his best friend had a good family. And not only to Jacob, but also to Charlie. He still thought that I will hurt her and I wanted to make him believe in me too that I will never hurt his daughter.

After ten minutes or so, when I was still deciding on what I should plan, Bella finally entered the room, bringing her luxurious warm aroma with her. She smelt more incredible when she comes from her hot shower.

"Hii." She murmured casually.

"Hello to you too." I greeted back casually. But it was important for me to be casual and careful. She cannot find out what all I was thinking. This would make her bittersweet and remember Jacob who she was trying to keep at the bay of her heart – for me, for us.

And it was difficult to think about anything bittersweet when she was standing in front of me wearing the dress which was highlighting her every feature.

Instead of her regular sweatpants and tank top, she was wearing knee-length baby-pink shorts with a dark-blue tank-top. Alice knew how I loved her in blue, and how well the colour pink was mixing with her body. She was really helping Bella in seducing me as all her curves were well hidden as well as shown properly. She was looking so seductive and tempting.

I recalled Carlisle's words: _you must start by loosening your limits._

I have to first start by kissing her and for more time, and also ask Alice to bring her such clothes only.

While I thought all this, I watched Bella curiously who was placing her toiletry bag and her laundry clothes in their place. As soon as she finished her work, I opened my arms for her to sit with me and she complied eagerly as she climbed in my lap. I rocked both of us as I inhaled her warm smell of her hair. She sighed and kissed my throat while I kissed her head.

"New dress?" I guessed the obvious. She blushed furiously that her body started to match with the colour of her shorts, making her chest look much more appealing. She mumbled an 'Alice'. I grinned. I wasn't sure if she was trying to either help Bella or help me.

"Remind me to thank Alice." I told her as my lips lingered on her forehead.

Our eyes met again, making her slight pink blush a deep red. I traced her heated cheeks with my knuckles. Her blush increased more and she tried to burrow her face in my shoulder. I smiled and pulled her more closer to me wrapping her in my arms more firmly.

She snuggled and relaxed by my side.

"I will not use the card, Edward." She informed me as a matter-of-fact.

I was not surprised because I already knew this was about to come. "I knew you would say something like this, Bella. You don't need to use the card." I promised her. "But please use it just once, so that it pleases Esme and Carlisle." They will feel offended if she doesn't uses that.

She sighed. "I'll see what I can do."

And now comes the most important part. The topic of our joint account. "Okay, but love, when our joint account gets opened, I would love it when you would use it." I pleaded. She scoffed loudly showing her disagreement in that and eyed me angrily. I sighed. She would not be easy. "Bella, I have already said that what mine is yours and now when we will be married you will be using it, so why not start the practice as soon as possible." I reasoned. And it will mean so much to me, but I didn't say that.

She eyed me measuredly for a few moments but then nodded with a sigh. "Okay. I'll see." I kissed her hair as she settled by my side contently, eliciting a sigh.

I took her hand, which was playing with my sleeves, and kissed her rings, then her palm followed by her wrist and knuckles and finally settle on tracing the rings which meant so much to me. "I really cannot wait till our wedding day to make you completely mine." I told her. The option of eloping to Vegas was much more appealing now instead of waiting for so many days to make her mine.

She giggled. "Have some patience, Mr. Cullen." She teased back.

I have waited for so long, but I couldn't now. I wanted to say her that, but she was not ready, it seems.

Let's do some warm up, I thought as I pulled her more closer to me. "I guess you are not ready yet." I murmured against her cheeks and moved my lips towards her ear. "Mrs. Isabella Edward Cullen." It sounded so pleasing and so opportune and so intimate and it fitted so properly, I just wanted to chant this name again and again.

Saying this name was like a dream come true. Like my dream came true.

Till now, everything seemed like it was not a reality, but saying this name was like it was meant to be.

Bella had the same thought as her heartbeat increased to my favorite irregular pattern and her cheeks turned the most amazing red I had seen in this day. Her cheeks were not even painted by her blood this felicitously when I had proposed her, neither in the meadow today. I smiled and kissed her heated cheeks, making my lips linger there for a few more seconds to feel her warmth. But she had other thoughts as she hid her face against my neck. I put my arms around her more tightly and kissed her hair once again as I marveled on my luck for having her in my life.

After a few minutes, when her heart found her somewhat regular pace, she said, "I like the sound of my new name."

I laughed with relief. It was good to know that not only me, but she was also eager to make this wedding happen. "That makes us both." I could feel her smile against my neck. "I really cannot wait to make you mine in every way possible, love." I confessed.

She placed a kiss against my neck. "Seriously? In every way?" She leaned back a little to scrutinize my expression. I knew what she meant. The part which I was scared of the most. _Our deal. _Her wish to consummate our relationship. And my reluctance in making that happen while we were not equal.

But I could think of that later.

For this moment, I let it go and smiled brightly, showing my all teeth.

"You silly, beautiful girl. Yes I want to make you mine in every possible way. You cannot imagine how eager I am to covet you."

She leaned her cheeks on my shoulder. "I am already yours."

Yes. She was mine, even if we were not married. And she had proven this again and again. In Volterra, by choosing me over Jacob, by forgiving me for my every mistake, and for accepting me even when I knew I was not worth it. "I love you, Miss Swan."

"As I love you, Mr. Cullen." She mumbled. I looked down at her, and she kissed me. I kissed her back, keeping in mind what opinion Carlisle have given me. To increase my closeness with her.

Our kiss lasted for a few seconds, and I was keen on making it last for more time, but as Charlie decided to check on Bella on the same time, I had to, reluctantly, break the kiss.

Bella pouted angelically. I laughed as I pecked her once again. "Charlie is coming to check on you." I informed her and moved too fast so that in no time she was lying on her back on the bed, covered up in her covers, and I was outside her window, giving the father-daughter a little time.

After a few seconds, Charlie finally came in her room and stood at the door way, seeing the form of Bella which was rolled towards the wall. _My baby… too soon… born… yesterday… _I could understand Charlie's hesitancy in all this. It was really so soon for her to marry at this age, when she should attend the colleges.

Charlie came inside to her and sat on her bed after a few more seconds. He slowly ran his hand through her brown tresses as he sang a lullaby for her. I could see through his thoughts that he used to sing the same lullaby to lull her to sleep when Bella was small and used to come here for her summer holidays.

"I can't believe my baby girl has become such a big lady in no time." Charlie murmured in a very slow voice, that I knew that even Bella would not be able to hear it. "It seemed just like yesterday when you were born and held my finger in your too small fingers, and now I will have to hand over your hand to a different man, who has hurt you as much as he loves you." At least he knew that I loved his daughter too much.

He was silent for a few more seconds. "But always remember that your father will always be there for you and always love you." And a few tears escaped his eyes.

Charlie was saying his goodbye in his own way. He was not good at all this stuff and so was with Bella, and so he was saying all this to her. But little did he know that Bella was still awake, but not able to hear him clearly. Charlie wiped his tears with his hand as he kissed her forehead and mumbled an 'I love you.' as he left the room.

When I re-entered the room I found the smell of her tears mixed in the air.

I knew what happen. She had heard what Charlie said and was feeling guilty that she will be abandoning him.

She wanted a life with me, but for that she had to leave that every person behind whom she loved or cared about. And that's the reason I resent myself because she will have to sacrifice so much just so that we could be together.

I laid down beside her and engulfed her in my arms as I turned her over. My eyes met with her wet ones which were crying because she knew the intensity of her decision. "I'm sorry, Bella. So sorry." I murmured as she snuggled by my chest, hiding her face there.

"I know." She said after a while. "It's just that I never knew how alone dad really was." She told me. Because Charlie never let anyone see through him. He preferred keeping his alone side to himself and just concentrate on his daughter rather than showing to the world that he was depressed. And Bella would do the same thing which Renee had done to him. Walk out of his life and never come back – no goodbyes, no closures, nothing.

"It's just that I don't want him to feel that I abandoned him just like Renèe had. I want his blessings, so that when I say him his final goodbye, I know that he is happy for me." She took a deep breath. "Is it so much to ask?"

"No love. It's not much." I promised as I rubbed her back to soothe her. "Give Charlie some time, he'll come around. He is just not able to grasp that his little baby girl is going to turn into a beautiful woman..." She didn't even nod. I have to distract her. So I decided to distract her with the one that I was so much excited about. "And that too in just two months."

Just in two months she will be my bride, walking in white on the aisle towards me, ready to give herself completely to me, and ready to announce our love to the world.

_I cannot wait more! _

Her heartbeat spiked up but she didn't say anything. "A penny for a glimpse into your exquisite mind." I pleaded.

"Nothing." She waved her hand dismissively. "I just got hit by the wedding nerves." She explained, saying the word _wedding _as the worst horror thing ever. I frowned at her weird explanation. "I just realized that I have just two months before I throw my bachelor hood away." She joked lightly and I couldn't help but laugh with her.

Well, apart from the _her weird part_, I was extremely excited for this to happen. "Well, to be truthful, even I can't believe you would be becoming my wife in just a two months – in mere eight weeks."

Instead of smiling, she groaned, which again led me to doubt at her acceptance of the proposal and her eagerness for marriage. She was clearly not excited, neither happy by the announcement. She yawned loudly breaking me from my reverie, and then shook her head, no doubt trying to fight with her sleep.

"Sleep love, we have a busy day tomorrow." I murmured. She shook her head, but I didn't listen to her and started singing her lullaby. She tried to deny her sleep, but after a minute or so she gave up as she snuggled by my side. "Good night, Bella, my fiancée." She didn't hear that, but snuggled more by my side and slept peacefully. I too closed my eyes and tried to fake slumber, thinking what I would be dreaming after today if I were a human.

.

.

.

The whole night Bella kept saying something intangible, except for a few words such as "no Alice", "all white", "ring", "surprise" and much more followed by my name and I laughed every time she said something like this, as she was very denial about things even in her dreams.

It was eight in the morning when Bella finally woke up. I greeted her a good morning and ran to my home where a very impatient Alice was waiting for me.

"How could you be late? We have so much to do!" She fumed no sooner I came in front of her, her mind filled with so many thoughts that I wasn't able to concentrate on anything.

"Sorry about that. Tell me what to do." I asked. She rolled her eyes as she pointed towards Esme who was directing Emmett and Jasper how and where to place the things. "So what are you going to do?" I asked my very busy sister, who had nothing to do for now.

She snorted. "I am going to pick up the dresses in Port Angeles. And then I will go to pick up Bella, and you are coming with me there. We need some things from her home."

"Such as."

"You'll come to know, but not now. For now, go and help Esme. Don't think that you are the groom so you are not allowed to do the work."

I snorted and ruffled her hair. She stuck her tongue out at me and I laughed as I went to Esme so that I could help her.

"Good morning, Esme."

_Look who's back._ Esme teased_. _"Morning to you too, Edward. If you don't mind, will you help me in arranging these chairs in the living room." She asked sweetly.

"Sure mom." I said as I went in the family room along with the planning chart that Esme had made.

When it was near to nine, I got a call from Alice. "Yes?"

"Reach at Bella's in five minutes. I will meet you there."

"Okay. But can you please explain me what is going in your head?"

"Even I don't know as my head is itself a big mess now." She grumbled. "See you soon, too." And she ended the call. After telling Esme that Alice needed me, I went at Bella's where a not-so-excited Bella just had her breakfast.

"Hey big brother." Alice greeted as she opened the Volvo's gate and exited.

I tried to look in her mind to get a glimpse in what she was planning, but apparently her head was so filled with visions of her dressing Bella, I couldn't pick out anything from her.

"I was thinking if you were a little polite and told me what –"

"Have some patience, Edward. First, let's meet Bella." She instructed as she knocked on the door. I shook my head in resignation as no one could ever understand Alice.

Bella opened the door and as soon as she found me, she took my hand in hers and led us inside. I kissed the top of her head as a greeting and she smiled at me beautifully.

"Hey Bella!" Alice greeted with much more enthusiasm than necessary.

Bella looked at me, asking me what happen, and then back at Alice. "Hii Alice. What are you doing here in the morning?" Bella again asked me the same thing with her eyes and I shrugged, not knowing the answer myself.

Charlie came out too. "Hey Charlie." Alice said ignoring Bella who was eyeing her incredulously. Charlie greeted Alice with his own enthusiasm.

"Morning, Charlie." I greeted. Charlie didn't say anything to me, just nodded with a slight grimace. I smiled towards him, because I knew he would take more time to accept me.

Charlie turned towards Alice. "How were you and how was your shopping trip?" He asked.

Alice mentally rolled her eyes. _The shopping! _"I am fine, Charlie. And my shopping trip was absolutely amazing." _It went good, and we even found Victoria in that. _She thought sarcastically. "Bella and I really had a good time together." _ I mean Bella and Edward had a wonderful time together. _And she winked at me. I grinned and ran my hands through my hair.

"Here Charlie." Alice said as she gave the tuxedo to Charlie. "This is for you."

_What?... So expensive... afford... _He started calculating the value of this tuxedo and so did Bella. _So expensive... _"Alice, honey, this is very expensive. I cannot take this."

_Why are these Swans so difficult? _"Oh come on Charlie, don't be difficult like your daughter." Alice muttered as she eyed both Bella and Charlie. "Remember, I am the wedding planner of this wedding and so you are given my orders to wear this and come to our house by twelve. And yes! Don't you dare think that you could escape this photoshoot." In her vision she saw Charlie calling her faking some emergency to avoid the photo shoot.

Bella rolled her eyes at my sister and so did I while Charlie frowned at Alice which said I-am-not-liking-this expression. Alice smiled angelically at him and Charlie looked at Bella with the same expression. I scowled at Alice because she was making Charlie uncomfortable. Charlie finally said an _okay ma'am _as he left for his room leaving us in the hall.

_Not you too. _She ordered me as she tugged on Bella's arm. "Lets go Bella. I have so much to do." Alice ranted with a tug on her hand. "I have to decorate the house, to get ready, to get you ready. We have no time Bella, hurry up." Alice ordered her. Bella looked at me and I glared at my sister. She glared at me with equal force of her golden eyes. "You go and get that chair." She ordered. _You are not allowed to see her until she is ready. _

I shrugged. _Trust me Edward Cullen. The wait will be worth. Now go. _I rolled my eyes as I trued to ruffle her hair. She escaped from me and stuck her tongue out. I snorted at her as I went upstairs to fetch the special chair. I knew why Alice was keen on having this chair for the photo shoot. I and Bella had such amazing and unforgettable moments on this chair.

When I came down, Alice said, "Okay, Edward. See you in noon."

"In noon?" Bella squeaked. "Why? He can stay with me. Why are you going Edward?" She asked me as she held my hand in her both and glared at Alice.

_Edward! _Alice fumed.

I gave Alice an annoying look. "Sorry love." I apologized to Bella because I couldn't do anything about my bossy sister. "But I have to follow this Pixie's rules." I looked towards her incredulously with glowering eyes then I looked at Bella with a smile. "You know that, once she gets into something, she is very determined."

"Humph!" I ignored my sister and gave Bella a long kiss in front of Alice, enjoying teasing her. Bella too got lost in the moment and kissed me back fervently. _I am still here. _Alice thought. I smiled against Bella as I detached our lips and went finally after kissing her again.

I ran home with the chair and arranged it in _our room. _After that I went to arrange the props with my brothers.

After one hour of arranging all the things – ottomans, tree-swings, acrylic swings, different types of chairs, love seats, couches, photo shoot props, and many other things, we finally sighed with relief when all the work was done.

_Hey, big boy! _"So tell me, what are you planning for your New York trip with Bella." Emmett asked.

"I have not decided it yet, Em. Alice is going to do the bookings and stuff. And yesterday, Bella and Charlie had their moment, so I wasn't able to decide anything yesterday."

Both Jasper and Em understood what I meant by _Bella and Charlie's moment_ and did not ask further. "It will be hard for her to leave her family." Jasper murmured. "We never got to say a bye, so we can just miss them, but Bella have to say them a goodbye and they are the worst."

"You are right, Jazz." Em agreed too, no hint of amusement in his voice, "Bella has a hard thing waiting for her."

"Now you know why I was always opposed to Bella leaving her family. We don't have a family to miss to, but Bella will still have one but will never be able to see them ever again."

"You are right, Edward." Em nodded. _She really needs to be tough. _

After a few seconds, Emmett suddenly looked at me. "You can give her flowers. Esme always says that flowers speaks the words which we are not able to. That way you can tell her that how much does it mean to you that she is ready to leave her everything behind just for you."

Jasper nodded. "It's a great idea. You should really go for it. Girls usually likes to be wooed by flowers."

"I can help you pick up the flowers." Came the voice of Carlisle from behind us.

"We thought you may take more time in the hospital." I told him as he sat with us on the grass.

He shook his head. "After a long time, we are having an occasion in our family. How can I be late?" He chuckled and we all smiled at him. "So I hear that you are going to New York with Bella."

"That's the plan."

_Good to know that you are taking the advice. But remember, don't go too fast or too slow. Take your time. _I nodded. "And the idea of flowers is fantastic, Emmett."

"Just following your steps, dad." He murmured. Both Jasper and I looked at both of the other men. "Oh, so you both didn't know that."

"What are you talking about, Em." Jasper asked, puzzled just like me.

"In the starting of my relationship with Rose, she was a little reserved, due to her past. So when I consulted Carlisle, he gave me an idea of giving her a bunch of different flowers which held different meanings to it. And it really worked." _I don't know what I would have done if Carlisle was not with me. _"So how come you not know about this? I thought you could read minds." He smirked at me.

I ran my hands through my hair. Carlisle laughed. "This is because I never thought about that and Edward always tries to ignore your thoughts which involves Rose in a way he don't want to look in."

_They all are confidential._

I mouths a _thanks_ to Carlisle. He understood what I meant and nodded. _No one will come to know about that unless you want to._

We all talked about different stuff until we got a call from Esme. "Boys, you all should get ready. Charlie will be coming in no time."

"Coming mom." Em, I and Jazz said at the same time as we cut the phone.

"When was the last photo shoot held in our family?" Carlisle asked us. "During Alice and Jasper's wedding, if I am not mistaken."

"Yes, Carlisle." Jasper said. "And in that one we had the company of the Denali's too."

_It was so much fun then. _"I remember that." Emmett recalled. "It was hilarious how Tanya and Irina were trying to lure all of us, especially Edward."

"Don't remind me that, Em."

And suddenly Emmett started smirking at me. "Guess what will Bella do when Tanya will flirt with our Eddie." _It will do much fun to watch that. _

I growled. "Stop it Em. Don't put such ideas in anyone's head." Jasper and Carlisle laughed as we stood up to get ready for the day.

I crossed Alice's room where she was helping Bella get ready. _Do not peak Mr. brother. Give yourself a surprise treat. _I chuckled as I passed her, respecting her wishes.

My tuxedo was waiting for me on the bed in my room. It was a three piece black tuxedo – as per Alice's code. The coat was of silk-satin with a satin shawl lapel. The vest of the tux was of satin with French black cuffs attached to it. The shirt was a plain cotton white formal wear with no cuffs on it. The tie was also of silk and the whole set was completed with the matching shoes and a silk square pocket handkerchief which was red in colour, highlighting itself, designed in a semi triangle shape with two peaks attached to each other forming texture on the small cloth.

I was not surprised though, as Alice was the one who had ordered them and no one could compete with her when it comes to fashion.

I dressed myself in it and took some time in arranging my hair which was constantly refusing to remain settled. After trying for the hundredth time, I finally let my hair be in its semi-settled position when I heard a knock on my door. It was Esme, who was here to give me the new gift which she had picked up for the men in the house.

"Come in, Esme." She was beside me in a flash, wearing a 1930's designer dress – a black silk gown with a deep neck cut, supported by thin spaghetti straps.

_Don't you look so handsome in this. _

I smirked at her in the mirror. "Mom! You look more amazing in this than me." She laughed too as she turned me so that I was facing her.

She fixed my tie properly and also helped me a little in fixing her hair – she always said that my hair should be set in a formal manner during such occasions, just like my human mother used to say.

After a little try, she was finally succeeded in arranging everything as she liked. _All finished. _"Now you look all ready." She murmured as she stepped back to look at me properly.

I embraced Esme in a big hug and she bosomed me back. "I love you mom."

"I love you too, sweetheart." She kissed my cheek, which left her lipstick marks on my cheek. She laughed as she erased that mark. "Oops!"

"That's the reason I hate these things." I muttered. She laughed too along with me as she went outside the room.

When I was finally ready, I left my room and waited by the stairs for my love to come.

Bella came after two minutes of waiting with Alice. She was clinging to her as if she was walking on a death trap as she had those stilettoes on.

And then I saw her and it looked like my silent heart will start beating at an irregular rhythm any moment as I looked at her.

She was wearing a black off shoulder gown which started just above her chest, giving an appealing look to her upper body and especially her throat and collarbone. The gown flew like a skirt from her waist and touched the ground, which also had a cut at her right leg, giving yet another teasing look of her feminine curves.

She was wearing a nude makeup with nothing but just her normal blush, mascara, eyeliner and a red lipstick, the red colour giving full emphasis on her lips.

She was looking simply breath-taking as she was clinging to Alice, but when our eyes met, I couldn't control myself as my jaw fell down a little, but then I controlled myself again as I looked at her.

Bella must have felt a little subconscious as she ducked her gaze from me. I quickly went to her and pulled her to me so that I could feel her warmth through the clothes as I placed a finger on her chin, making her look in my eyes.

"Thank God the photo shoot is in house, else I don't know how I would be able to take you anywhere without murdering anyone." I murmured, really meaning it. The way she was dressed, I was sure I would really have to kill someone for just seeing her with inappropriate eyes. Bella's breathing got a little irregular as she heard me. I smelt her hair and kissed her forehead, then her rings, lingering there for a moment, and then finally kissing her on her lips.

Yesterday I wasn't able to kiss her properly, but today when she tried to pull me by my hair, I let her do that and didn't break the kiss. Bella took the advantage of this as she kissed me more firmly, but after a few seconds, she was gasping for air as she clung to me.

I chuckled watching her as I placed my lips near her ear. "Do you have any idea how breath-taking you are looking today." Her blush deepened listening to me. I very lightly placed a chaste kiss behind her ear.

When I removed my lips from her to look in her eyes, she started laughing and tried to control her laughter, but when she wasn't able to she hid her face in my tuxedo as she tried to muffle her giggles.

There must have been something funny or she must have recalled something hilarious. But as usual her mysterious mind started to frustrate me as I couldn't even guess. "Do I get to hear a joke?" I inquired, intrigued.

I felt her shake her head no against my chest, but before she could say anything we were interrupted by Alice, who gasped as soon as she was standing beside us. Then I saw in her eyes how my lips were all red now and how the lipstick marks were all over my mouth.

_This is so ridicule! I leave both of you for one moment and when I come back I see that you have ruined my whole work in mere seconds! _"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Look what have you done. Could you not wait for some more time? Now I have to put more lipstick on her lips and you have to again work on your face and hair." _And do I have to remind you that you had your hair managed barely. Now go and try to fix your hair again._

I laughed listening her mental chatter. Alice was hyperventilating without any reason, and my laughter made her more angry on me. "What would I do of both of you?" She said in a slight bitter tone. _Now if you don't mind, I have to make her look better again. As you have successfully ruined both of your attire. _She huphed as she took Bella inside her room. I winked at Bella as I too went in my room to clear the beautiful mess that Bella had made with her hands and lips.

After ten minutes of cleaning my lips and rearranging my hair in an acceptable manner, I was again waiting for Bella outside Alice's room. And I was still awestruck the same way I saw her first time in this dress no more than fifteen minutes ago. She was looking incredible and amazing as always, and her blush on her cheeks and neck was just making it more incredible.

This time, I greeted her back with a kiss on her hand. She smiled with me and then ruffled my hair back to its usual less with her hand. "Hmm, I like this more." She shrugged nonchalantly. I laughed out loud and said, "Me too" as I kissed her forehead and together we walked downstairs where all my family were gathering slowly.

Every female in the house was wearing black dress today. Alice was wearing a Barbie like dress while Rosalie was wearing a black strapless gown, and Esme was looking gorgeous in her black silk vintage gown. While all the men wore a shawl lapel tuxedo with the golden French cuff and the lapel pin which had the initials of them and their partner on it. And everyone's look was completed with the Cullen crest.

When everyone was seated in the family room, sitting in silence and enjoying the company of our mates and family, Carlisle cleared his throat. "I have something to inform you Bella. Charlie would be coming in six minutes. And we were all planning to have a family lunch Bella, you know, with Charlie."

I was not expecting this. It was a surprise for me too along with Bella, who had her mouth formed in a big 'O'.

I looked at Carlisle. _It's a family dinner, and he is a part of this family too. _He told me.

Bella shook her head. "But you all don't have to do that. I mean there is no need for you all to eat human food."

"Don't worry, love." I soothed as I rubbed her hand.

Bella was still shaking her head.

This time before Carlisle could say anything, Esme was already trying to explain Bella. _Didn't she already get it? _"There is a reason, Bella. A good reason." She explained. "Today Charlie is coming to her daughter's in-law house, officially, for the first time. So we all would like to have a meeting with him as a family, Bella."

"But... you all don't need to eat human food." Bella repeated.

Jasper mentally rolled his eyes. _Why are humans do difficult? _"There is no problem Bella. Don't you get worried. We all can handle this." He said as he tried to make Bella agree. And I agreed with him. We all could handle that and make sure that nothing like Bella's birthday incident happen ever again.

"But…"

And then the thing happened which I always thought would never happen and always wished at the same time that it would happen.

"Bella," Rosalie said. Every one was surprised to see that Rosalie was talking directly to Bella. "Trust us. Though I may not support your decision of change, I must say, you are making a perfect decision by marrying Edward."

_I know that she has ultimately decided is to give her life, and I am totally against that, but that doesn't means that I don't support her decision to marry you. This is one of the best and wise decision she made. _I gave her a quick nod.

I was overwhelmed by how Rosalie said all this. This showed that she was really trying her best to try to accept Bella.

"This all family lunch are a part of weddings, Bella. And trust me when I say that this all things matter the most, because we all never got a chance to have family lunch with anyone's in-laws. So this all is special for us too. Let us have our fun, because after your change, you would not get a chance again to have a family lunch."

It was amazing how everyone's mind was black listening Rosalie's little speech. Emmett had his mouth in a big '_o'_ while Alice was happy as she just saw a small vision of Rosalie helping he in selecting a surprise dress for Bella. Esme and Carlisle were relieved as along with me they always thought that Rosalie would never go along with Bella. Whereas Jasper was also numbed listening the sincerity of Rosalie's words and thoughts.

"Thank you Rosalie. For your acceptance." I said in an awed voice, happy that she has started to accept Bella as a family member. Rose grinned at me and I grinned back.

_Don't think that I will let you go so easily. Alice got her Porsche, and what I get? Even I am waiting for Christmas! _I rolled my eyes. Here comes the actual rose who will always be my first sister. I nodded.

_Now it's time! _"Okay guys," Alice interrupted before Rose could start her list. "Charlie would be coming in two minutes and the photographers would be coming in... seventy four minutes."

Charlie came after two minutes, shyly, wearing a black tuxedo just like us. He was intrigued by how we had transformed the whole big Cullen house into a big photo studio with all the props and things placed everywhere.

He was welcomed by Esme and Carlisle at the door, and my brothers were very must excited about meeting my now _father-in-law._

Emmett had said, "You are getting a father-in-law man. Let's see what Charlie has to say about his _son-in-law._" Whereas Jasper was also not behind when it came to my leg pulling. He has said, "I was thinking that Charlie should be told that you go in Bella's room every night. At least then he can sleep peacefully. What say Emmett?" And they both continued their nonsensical talks, loud enough that everyone else but Bella can hear.

Bella was with Alice and Rose while Charlie was with my parents, so I was left to deal with my brothers.

And I was touched by how Esme also gave the small tokens to Charlie saying, "You are family now Charlie, and whole our family is wearing his today." Charlie was putty in Esme's hands and can't deny her, so he accepted the small tokens. Bella didn't see that as she was inside, but I was sure if she had seen it, she would have pulled Esme in a tight hug for that.

After sitting in the living area for a small time, where we all were served starters, which no one took, we all went at the dining table – which was, for once, being used for its actual purpose.

For the whole time I held Bella's hand in mine, as she was looking at Charlie who was still a little uncomfortable. I tried to reassure her that everything will be fine, and she nodded. No one liked the smell of food, but we all acted politely and hid the food under napkins whenever we were able to.

Charlie was amazed by our hospitality. _They… so polite, Bella had indulged... crowd family... But… not ready… in a hurry… under pressure. _He glanced at us and how both our hands were laced above the table. _Things… running… fast. _

I knew exactly what he was thinking and how things were running too fast, as if there was really a big deadline.

Charlie kept himself away from dwelling in his thoughts as he talked with everyone about nothing in particular, and we all joined him in that. But we all knew that he was trying to stall, just like his daughter who somehow started a new topic whenever the most important talk was about to start.

Esme cleared her throat, and we all saw how Bella looked at Esme with those pleading eyes. _How can she not trust me? _Esme glared at her for a second and then looked at Charlie. "Charlie, thank you so much for giving us your daughter." She said.

"Err, thank you Esme, for accepting her." Charlie said a little shyly.

"Charlie, don't worry. We will all take care of her." Carlisle assured him and smiled at us.

_I think he need more reassurance. _"And Chief Swan, the moment Edward hurts Bella, I swear I would be the one to help you shoot him." _It will be so much fun. Just think how he will he look when he sees that you are indestructible, even by a bullet. _

Charlie too laughed shakily at that. _He could do it… fun… _

While Rosalie rolled her eyes, thinking, _he just needs a reason. Though it will he fun. _

And Jasper also found it amusing. "Even I would help you in this, Charlie." Both Em and Jazz grinned at each other as they bumped their fists together.

And this was how the tension was lifted from the house, thanks to Jasper too, and everyone laughed freely.

It took about thirty minutes or more for the lunch to finish – long thirty minutes of trying to hide food in napkins – and after that we all went in the lawn to sit as Alice didn't want us to spoil the arrangements of the props in the living room.

Charlie was joyous when he saw how Esme treated Bella like her own child – not that he didn't see that earlier at many times – how Esme constantly denied Bella who was offering her help as she was afraid that she may fall and asked her to just see how they worked.

In the lawn, we all talked about nothing and everything, it seemed. Charlie was trying to know more about Esme and Carlisle, and both Esme and Carlisle liked his efforts. They both did the same and soon it was like all the elders have formed their own squad, talking just like three retired people.

And we all talked among ourselves, in our code languages do that Charlie doesn't know what we were taking about. We boys were discussing about the new games we wanted to try and when we will go to Seattle so that Em could buy new parts for his jeep. Where as the girls talked among themselves, even Rosalie was trying to be an active sport in this chatting and I didn't try to find out what they were talking.

Though Charlie was busy with my parents, it didn't go out of his notice how Bella and I sat very close to each other. His only thought was to know why there was an emergency wedding.

When he thought that no one was looking, he asked in a small whisper. "Can I ask if you are ready for Edward to take the big step. I mean, he is also small. Just eighteen. And what if there is some other reason which they are trying to hide from us?"

Carlisle understood his hesitation and so did Esme.

Jasper tried to make it easy for the three lf them, but I stopped him as I requested, "Let Charlie accept it without any help." Jasper agreed easily and told us to act nonchalant as he was sure that Charlie would not like his talks to be overheard. Emmett also took it seriously and started acting nonchalant, which was very much unlike Em.

Esme grinned slightly. _Poor Charlie. He is going through a lot. First Jacob with that accident and now Bella and her wedding. _"Charlie, for once, can you stop thinking like the chief and look at Edward and Bella as Bella's father." She pleaded. He looked at us, and I tried to look nonchalant as I talked with my brothers. And they both were also very supportive of that as they laughed to release some of the stress.

Charlie looked at us how I and Bella were though talking with our respective groups, both had their hands clasped together. "I think they have taken the best decision of their lives." Esme murmured. She looked at Carlisle then. "We both have raised our children such that though they belong to this generation, they have an old soul. They believe in true love and marrying them. And I would've been upset if Edward hadn't taken this decision."

_Right… Bella too… always... old kid… _"But don't you think they are hurrying into it?" He urged.

Carlisle chuckled this time. _I knew this was coming. _"Just like you Charlie, I too would never allow Edward and Bella to live together far away in Dartmouth without marriage."

Charlie grinned listening this. "So this is going to happen?"

Esme laughed too. "So does it seem."

Charlie grimaced. "I can't believe that my little girl will now be a married woman in no more than two months. It seems like it was just yesterday when she was born."

"I can understand, Charlie. And I feel the same. I feel like I am giving up my small Edward, who once used to always be around me, now has found another amazing lady to stick around."

Carlisle and Charlie laughed listening to Esme and she joined them, and here Em and Jazz laughed too.

"So we have a mamma boy?" Emmett teased and I rolled my eyes. I was going to get a more lf this.

_I think... time... accept it… _

_So finally you will be getting Charlie's blessings. _Carlisle.

_I hope he understands this. He may never get to see Bella again. _Esme.

_Congratulations mamma's boy! One more obstacle down. _Em thought as he laughed.

_I am glad that Charlie is ready to accept you without my help. Though I must say, you deserved it. _Jasper.

_I told you these small meetings matter. _Rosalie._ I think now Bella understands what I was trying to tell her. _

_Happy now! _Alice thought sarcastically._ Now just concentrate on your small getaway with Bella and decide which flowers you want for her. It will be difficult to get the flowers you want at the last moment. Well, I guess you should take Esme's help in this. And Carlisle's too. They are the best choice for this. _

Bella didn't know about this as Alice didn't want Bella listening this as she knew it was going to be hard for both the father-daughter and she didn't want to make it more hard.

So when Charlie cleared his throat and straightened in the chair, as he took a deep breath, Bella grasped my hand more tightly.

"Um, Carlisle and Esme. I wanted to say something." Charlie started. "I know you both already consider Bella as your daughter, but I wanted to help you in the wedding too. So we – I and Renee – were thinking that if we could divide the whole expense."

_He is being ridicule. _Carlisle thought as he patter his leg lightly. ""We appreciate your gesture, Charlie, but there is no need of you to pay for the wedding."

"But," Esme interrupted, having her fun in this, "if you are really willing to contribute something, then there are some things we would like if you give us."

Charlie nodded, held his breath and straightened up more. He was already thinking about all the things that we could ask him of. Some jewellery, or accessories, or a car. Little did he knew that he would be asked much more threatening than those things.

"Firstly Charlie," Esme began her list. "Alice is planning the whole wedding, so you are forced to go according to her." Charlie understood what Esme was asking and his small smile turned into a grimace as he looked at Esme with slight wide eyes. "And when I say this, I mean that you would be completely at her mercy. You would be attending all the small ceremonies she will be planning and also wearing all those dresses that Alice would be selecting for you for all those occasions."

Charlie frowned. "Uh oh!" He also thought the same that now he was going to be tortured by Alice as she always wanted everything to be perfect, and in this matter, both Charlie and Bella were same.

Though there was Alice who was happy listening this. _Now I will see how both of them argue with me. _She clapped her happily and we all laughed at her childish act.

Esme grinned at her and continued further. "Secondly, there would be times when we would be borrowing Bella from you for some time, you know for shopping done stuff, or for rehearsals, or for some other reasons, just like we would be borrowing Bella tonight for three days – as we all women are going for shopping – so you would be allowing us that."

_Okay… if Esme with her… fine. _Charlie thought as he dwelled over this condition. "Okay." He agreed easily.

_All set for you two. Now you can go and Charlie won't even know. _Alice thought towards me and I could just run my hands through my hair.

But it was confusing as how Bella eagerly clapped her hands with Alice on the name of shopping, even when she clearly said, "it will be fun, Bella."

Alice looked at me. _You stay out of my head. This is our girls talk and you are not allowed to hear it. _I shook my head at Alice in resignation. She was beyond me. And so was Rosalie who also thought the same thing. _Don't be a big 'need to know'. Stay out of our head. If it was something important for you, we would have told you. _Though it was amazing how Rosalie was now mentally agreeing with Bella – at least where marriage was considered – it was a little maddening how they wanted me to stay out of their head.

Esme continued. "And thirdly Charlie, if you want to give Bella something from you and Renee, you are welcome. There is no force Charlie! Alice had already designed everything. But if there is something you would love to give your daughter, then you are free to tell me or Alice."

Charlie thought about the last thing seriously, and then finally decided to tell Esme about it after talking to Renee. "Okay. I'll look after it."

"The photographers would be coming here in a few minutes. Get ready guys." Alice informed excitedly.

With that we all got up and straightened our dresses for the photoshoot that was about to start.

**Facts :**

**Emmett and Jasper leave no pothole to tease Edward. **

**Charlie is less worried about the whole wedding thing when he talks to Carlisle and Esme, and when he finally takes in that no matter what happened in the past, Edward will always take care of Bella. **

**Bella does not about all these parents' talk as they were whispering, and Bella for not have super hearing skills. **

**Enjoy reading. More chapters on the way. **


	3. Chapter 3

The photographers came by one, just as Alice had predicted, and soon everyone was busy in talking their photos to capture these moments.

Many photos were taken of I and Carlisle, I and my brothers, with Bella, with Charlie – it was an awkward moment for both of us, but surprisingly Charlie took it well – of I and Bella with Charlie, and everyone else.

Charlie and I had two photos together, the ones out of the many we had clicked. In one photo, he was standing on one side of Bella while I was standing on other side of her. My hand at her waist while Charlie's at her shoulder. The other one was where I and Charlie stood together, posing as if we were looking at Bella and laughing.

There was also a photo of Charlie which I liked, in which both Alice and Bella were standing by Charlie's side, and he had his hands over their shoulders.

Many photos were also taken of me with my brothers, laughing, in some fighting poses, playing video-games, with a glass of champagne in our hands, and many other fake candid photos. My favourite moment was when Emmett was teasing Bella about her blush and her human traits which earned him a hard snack on his head from me, making Jasper laugh uncontrollably. The photographer took a photo of that, capturing that moment.

There were also some photos of my brothers with Bella, and they both seemed at ease, said especially Jasper, so I let them have fun and moved to take some other photos with my other family members.

Then there were photos of all the men in the house – Charlie included, all the Cullen 'boys' all the girls, with my sisters.

The best thing was that Rosalie was at her best behaviour today. She had no harsh thoughts towards any of us, and especially not Bella.

Then there were photos of Alice, I and Bella together, which I enjoyed a lot, where I sat on a chair, while Alice and Bella sat beside me. My photo with Rose was also a good one where she sat on the armrest of the chair I was seated on.

The family photo was the highlight of the whole day.

Of we boys along with our girls, where we all boys sat on the loveseats, while the girls sat in our lap. And also the Cullen family photo, where Carlisle and Esme joined us for the photo. They both sat on the loveseat, while I stood behind Esme, Bella behind Carlisle, Alice and Rose sat on the armrest of Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Jasper standing behind their mates.

Then came the photos of I and Bella – the one which I was waiting for since the morning. But it was not the idea in Charlie's mind. He left the house saying he had some work to do, but in truth he was uncomfortable seeing Bella with me, officially engaged.

Many photos were taken of us together. In the lawn, in the living room, on the porch on the swings, on the stairs, in the room, on the bed, and also the rocking chair – while we were lying down on the grass, while I was kneeling in front if her, while I was putting a ring on her hand with I on my knee, while I was kneeling and she sat on my thigh.

My favourite pictures were when I was playing my mother's ring on her finger, and when we were sitting on the piano, where she was trying to play and I helped her playing by placing my hand on hers.

The photoshoot was wrapped up by four.

When I thought that I would take Bella somewhere to spend some alone time with, Alice interrupted my plans. "I'm sorry to burst your bubble, Edward, but as I promised, I am taking Bella with me for shopping."

"Alice!"

"I'll make it to you, though. She'll be free by eight, and then she is all yours for two days. I promise to not interrupt you then."

I sighed. "Fine. But by eight." She nodded as a promise. "Okay. Take her, and take care of her. Her legs are already aching a lot."

"Don't worry, Eddie." She teased. I scowled and she laughed. "I'll take care of her, and bring her to you in one piece. Bye now."

She was now changed in her normal everyday sweats and pants, and her sneakers. Her sigh of relief when she was dressed in her normal was enough to make everyone laugh. I only got to be with Bella while she ate some snacks.

No sooner she finished her snacks, Alice snatched her away from me, in her Porsche. Bella made a pleading face, asking me to rescue her from shopping, and I said a _sorry_ as she left.

I helped others in arranging everything back to how it was yesterday. After that, Carlisle and Esme helped me in making a list of flowers that I wanted as a gift for Bella. It was a time consuming process as we all chatted and laughed and made a list, and in no time it was near to seven-thirty.

I looked at my click again. "Edward?" Carlisle called again, as this was the twentieth time I was checking the time within twenty minutes. I said a sorry again and made a made a final list for Alice. "You can go, Edward." He allowed. "Now it is safe for you to go, and Bella would be expecting you too." I grinned and she grinned back. "Just go already."

I had a feeling that they were planning something on my back, as they all started to think about anything irrelevant when I was around, just like Carlisle was thinking now.

I laughed as I went in my room to get ready and call Alice. She told me I could come to pick up Bella in fifty minutes, saying they were still not done. I said a yes and we ended the call.

Alice had picked out a black undershirt along with a blue denim shirt and jeans for my date with Bella, overdoing it once again.

For the time left, I decided to play my piano. I played Bella's lullaby. Esme joined me soon, sitting beside me, humming along with the tune. I shifted the song then to Esme's song, and she kissed my cheek. She recalled my time back when there were just we three, Carlisle, she and I, and how I used to play piano and they used to dance on the beats. I too recalled those moments, relishing in those delightful memories back then.

Soon it was just twenty minutes left as per Alice's time, so I left for Post Angeles where I was taking Bella for dinner at the _Bella Italia_ restaurant. The place where the thin line between us started to disappear.

I went to fetch my Volvo, but there I saw that my Vanquish was not seen anywhere around.

Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on the jeep. I went to them and asked, "Where is my Vanquish?" I could not count on them. Rosalie had many times harmed my cars in the name of revenge or anger.

_Chill, will you. _Rosalie reprimanded. "It needed some repairing so I have kept it aside for a day. Don't worry, though. You'll see it tomorrow."

"Sorry. It's just that –"

"We all know, Edward," Emmett interrupted, "that your Austin Martin is your first love. You don't have to explain it."

"Emmett!"

"What? It's the truth." Rosalie too nodded. I gave up on them, as they would always find a way to tease me, and drove off in my Volvo where Bella was waiting for me.

I was at the restaurant within fifteen minutes, and at the same time Alice too came in her Porsche.

Our eyes met again and remained glued to each other. _She is finally going to be mine! _I thought, exulted.

I gave her my best smile, her favourite smile, and she laughed, for what, I had no idea.

I walked to the far and helped her out of the car.

And I was again awestruck at the beauty that was standing in front of me.

She was changed in a blue colour dress off shoulder dress knee length dress, looking just as feminine in the dress as this morning. The emphasis on her upper body was indescribable, marvellous, and she herself looked amazing in the blue dress.

And again, we were matching. Both of us were wearing blue. I should have remembered that Alice doesn't picks out a dress randomly; she always find a good reason to pick out a specific dress.

Now I get why did she laugh. We were matching again.

"You are looking so exquisite." I murmured, really meaning it. She blushed deeply as I praised her, that I could not help but feel her warmth bear ne, so I touched my lips to her cheeks, and then finally her lips.

She too was so eager to meet as her one hand found my hair while her other hand held the collar of my jacket tightly, holding me there. _I wasn't planning in going, either._ I thought as I brought her more closer to me by her waist.

Alice snorted. _Reminder. I am still here. _I ignored my sister and concentrate on kissing Bella. Alice coughed, and I broke the kiss. _Oh, thank God for ending your PDA. _"You both are simply adorable." She complimented. I smiled and she grinned back, as Bella leaned her body on mine, her head touching my throat, thanks to her high wedges, which she would have wore reluctantly as per Alice's wishes.

_Don't forget to thanks me. _She muttered. I laughed. "You are really the best Alice, you know that."

She laughed too. "Oh, I know that, but still thanks for the compliment." _Have fun you two. _"See you guys in the evening." and with that Alice drove off, leaving us to ourselves, for an uninterrupted evening. _Finally! _

"I thought that after you change from that black gown, I would not have to murder anyone, but I guess I was wrong." I murmured in her ear, brushing my lips against her earlobes, making her blush more.

_Oh, Lord! _Her warmth, her smile, it could easily make me go walk on my knees, and she still thinks that she is not that stunning. I laughed again as I watched her cheeks grew more red with her blush, complimenting her smile and her dress.

I put my arm around the waist as I led her to the restaurant, not letting any distance come between us. After all, I have to practice to maintain more body contact with her.

I was right. Alice was helping me by making Bella dress in all these dresses.

Now I gave to think about how to take more steps, and what steps, so that I do not harm Bella when _it_ finally happens. I have to make sure that the trip becomes a successful one.

Bella broke my reverie.

"This was one of the best night of my life." She told me, but then her smile fell down as she regretted it the moment she said it. And I knew what happened.

She was again thinking about Jacob.

"Mine too. Because it was the night when finally there were no secrets between us."

Jacob was a big part of her life, her life saviour and she left him behind, left a part of her behind with him, so that she could live with me.

And he was a good acquaint to me, too. And I cannot blame her for loving him, missing him when I was the one that made the wrong move, made her choose between him and me. Just because of my jealousy and insecurities.

I looked aye Bella, and her sad face. And I couldn't help but think again, was I doing the right thing in letting her do this wedding; was she trying to do the best thing for me by sacrificing her happiness.

Only time could tell.

We both were still silent, lost in our thoughts, when we entered the restaurant.

And again, the thoughts of the receptionist were disturbing. I didn't hear her thoughts after she thought _Oh, my! _

She tried to act nonchalant, but tried a lot to woo me, but I had my eyes only for Bella, who found all these amusing.

She greeted me as she came in front of me, playing with her dress, pushing it up or down a little. Buy it all became more amusing when Bella's hand tightened on my waist.

She looked so adorable when she was jealous and acted childish.

I let it go as I told the waitress of my reservations. She checked it and took us to the table far away from public eyes, where we could talk and spend some time together without worrying about people. I had reserved the same table we had taken when I brought her here for the first time. This table was special for us.

I looked at her. She was looking at the table, and then she turned to me and we both laughed together.

She kissed my cheek, which was different as she was always opposed to public display of affection.

The waitress turned around and her smug smile turned into a big frown when she saw the rings on Bella's finger. Now I get what was running on her mind.

I looked at her and she gave me her innocent _what happen?_ look. I shook my head and smiled amusingly.

The waitress cleared her throat which made Bella lean away from me, her hand still warming my cheek. _Oh, whatever. _"Here's your table sir. Your attendant would be here in a moment." She announced, a little rudely, and left.

_What has happened to her? _I thought. While the same time I was thinking how cute she looks when she is jealous.

I pulled the chair for her, and when she sat, I teased her by saying "I guess some one is being jealous." Her heart started dancing in her chest by my closeness and her cheeks turned more flushed.

"Yes, you are right. Someone told me that he was planning about a murder." She teased back, with a raised eyebrow, challenging me to counter back.

I laughed as I took her hand in mine and started playing with the – her – rings. I had a feeling that this was going to be my favourite unconscious activity from now on.

A waitress came and interrupted us by introducing herself to me, she was directly talking to me and trying to ignore Bella. Bella was amused by that waitress's eyes on me while I had my eyes only for her. And just like that day, when she asked for my order, I waved at Bella, saying, "Love, why don't you order something." Our attendant unwillingly turned to Bella, who ordered a mushroom ravioli and coke.

I laughed with her, recalling those memories. Our journey from the first time I brought her here till today. So many ups and down, so many things happened since then, and here we are today. Engaged, ready to show our love to the whole world. Ready to announce that I love her and she chose me.

_How did I get so lucky? _I wondered for the thousandth time as I kissed her hand, her rings, the symbol of my love which she was wearing proudly on her hand.

She blushed, but unlike other days, instead of trying to duck her gaze, she looked at me intently, both of us lost in others eyes.

"What did you do after Alice kidnapped me?" She asked, breaking the comforting silence between us.

Time to tell her that I am planning something for her tomorrow. "Well, first we cleaned the house, then I took the rocking chair in your room and then I made some arrangements for tomorrow after hunting." I tried to answer casually.

The waitress came and placed our order. Bella ate some while she marvelled on my words. "Arrangements?" She asked sceptically, feigning causality.

Here comes the hard part. To make her say yes for a surprise. I nervously ran my hand through my hair. "Um, actually Alice asked me if I wanted to take you somewhere, because she told me in a strict tone that 'After two days, I will take her away from you for most of the days for the wedding preparations, so I thought that it would be prudent if you two go for a two day trip where there would be no one to interject'." I imitated Alice's voice. "I liked the idea so..."

I waited, not so patiently, for her answer and her denial, while she ate some more, pondering over my proposal. She was trying to be more casual about the still, or ignorant, making mw more anxious by every second.

So I was very shocked when she replied enthusiastically an "Okay, let's go."

What happened to her? I wondered. "Where did this enthusiasm came from?" I asked, not believing what I just heard.

Instead of answering she finished her coke and ate some Kore ravioli. A little blush started to occur on her face. "Um, actually Alice gave me the same instructions and also informed me that you were planning something and said that if I don't go with you now, I would regret it later, so I agreed." Her blush was telling that she was herself waiting for our little getaway.

"Really." I asked in surprise. She smiled as an answer. "And here I was getting queasy that you were going to deny." I shook my head in amusement. "You are seriously one little terrifying monster." She laughed melodiously and I laughed with her.

I took her hand in mine, and she let me, both of glancing at our joined hands on the table.

"So when will we go?" She asked after a few moments.

Alice had texted me the schedule of our flights this evening. "We have our flight at morning seven fifty from Port Angeles airport, so we would be leaving home by five."

She nodded, considering this. And I knew what her next question would be. She didn't disappoint me. "Where are we going?"

I shook my head. It was a surprise for her. "Nope. You will know when we reach there." She frowned and scowled, unlacing her hand from mine, but I knew once she would once she will be there in New York, she would forgive me.

We made some small talks, but it was clear she was still a little mad at me for not telling her the destination.

"When will we get the photos." She wondered.

I was filled in with the details by Alice.

"We will be handed the photos in five to six days." I answered casually, putting my chin on my hands on the table.

I tried to take her hand in mine again. "Don't, Edward." She ordered sternly. "Keep your hands to yourself while I am eating."

"'Kay, ma'am." I muttered, deflated. She smiled in victory, Happy to tease me in her cunning ways.

"Today was really fun." She said as she looked up at me. "Really, we should never counter Alice."

She was right. "Yeah, you are right." Alice, being the psychic, always knows what will be the best and what will be fun. There is no way one could counter her in that. She knew how to bring the joy and delight back in our home after the big tension of newborns and vampire army and the Volturi. "Jasper was really happy today."

"Jasper?"

"Yes. There were so much happiness around him. The nervousness of the fight was eating him up, so after the fight the news of our wedding brought some relax in all our lives."

A big relief.

But not Esme and Alice were behaving strange and threatened. Really? What more is there to prepare for a wedding which is still almost two months away. Bella doesn't want a big lavish wedding anyway. "Well except for Alice and Esme." I added.

"And why is that?" She wondered.

"They are getting more nervous as well as excited at the same time." I answered. "Firstly because there is a wedding in our house, not one like of Rose and Em, but a real wedding as of Alice and Jasper or like Carlisle and Esme."

I looked intently in her eyes then, making them full of conviction, so that she knows that it was all way too serious and important for me. And ignoring her _orders_, I took her hand in mine again. "Secondly Esme is more than happy because I am getting married to the love of my life."

Her cheeks started to heat up with her blush. _How I loved her blush! _I traced her heated cheek with my thumb. "and thirdly because it would be the first wedding where humans would be involve."

She casted her eyes down, her cheeks warming cold fingers. I just cannot wait more for the wedding. The wait for the day was too long! "The first two reasons were obvious, but why it would be the first wedding that would include humans." She murmured, still not meeting my eyes.

"Are you done?" I asked instead. It was not a question I could answer here. She looked down, realizing now that her food was finished. She affirmed. I told our attendant that we were done, and then we hit on the road.

Now that we were alone, I could answer her questions she was curious about. And she had a right to know too. She should know that it was the first actual officially public wedding in our house.

I tried to explain her slowly, so that she understands why my family was so excited about the normal traditions.

"When Em and Rose married for the first time, he was a newborn vampire, so at that time it was not possible to invite humans." I explained. "Same was with Esme. During Alice and Jasper's wedding, Jasper had just come over his human blood lust, so at that time also it was not possible to invite humans. Also during those days we never interacted with humans much. But this time it will be different."

"Because I am a human." She mused correctly.

I nodded. "Yes. So Esme and Alice are excited as well as anxious and nervous at the same time. Their constant thoughts are 'What if others doesn't likes this or that?'."

She pondered over my explanation for a moment, thinking about it.

"Oh! So you mean that there was never a cake in the wedding?"

"This was where your mind was going." And here I thought that for once I could hear her mind while she thought how important it was for all of us. "You never stop to amaze me, love. But yes. Before this, the idea of cake never occurred, because there was no one to eat it, but with our wedding, it would be different, because there would be cake and food and champagne."

It all would be so revolting. Wonder how Alice will manage when she goes with Bella for the cattery selection. I groaned. "When Alice mentioned about arrangements, she meant constant tasting of cakes, tasting of different dishes, selection of juices, food, ice creams and everything. Which means she will be taking your every free minute for." She laughed, taking it as a normal thing. Which, if we consider Alice, was the normal thing to expect.

"So will you eat cake?" She wondered.

Did she think that low of me. "Yes. I will."

"You know, I won't mind if you don't eat it. I mean I understand."

"I know you understand, love, but it is a tradition which states our first work together as husband and wife." I could chat the words _husband and wife_ again and again without tiring. "I want to follow this tradition." I looked at her, getting hypnotized by her brown orbs. "I want to experience every thing with you, either human or vampire." Her blush started to become more prominent.

"Concentrate on the road, Edward!" She muttered timidly, trying to sound more stern. I laughed at her kitten-tiger rage as I entwined her hand with mine on her lap. She looked down and rested her head on my shoulder. I kissed her hair once again.

We were both silent, but the silence was not disturbing. Instead it was comforting.

"So, what did Carlisle and Esme and others did instead of the cake ritual?" She was still trying to imagine that. Wonder what took so long for a perceptive girl like her to pick up the hint.

"They hunted an animal together." I answered.

Esme and Carlisle had introduced this tradition when they got married. And then it was followed by Em and Rose, and rose was very pissed off that day, as Em wanted to hunt down a grizzly, and it had applied Rosalie's dress. Alice and Jasper were more simplified as they went for a small deer and then engaged themselves in those activities which I don't want to think about.

But I would be breaking this tradition of hunting an animal together, as I would go with the normal human norms of eating a cake. What will be it like…

"Can I ask you something." Bella whispered, a small crease on her forehead. It seemed to be a serious question as she seemed very… tense – afraid?

What was it that was troubling her?

"You can ask me anything, Bella." I told her.

She chewed on her lips for a moment, before finally telling me.

"Actually, I was thinking about Carlisle." What happen? Where was she going? I silently asked her to continue.

"Yesterday, he was stiff for a moment when I called him 'daddy'. I mean if he doesn't likes it, I will never address him like that again and..."

A loud laugh interrupted her.

For someone who could pick up small things very easily, she could be very ridicule sometimes.

She had totally misunderstood Carlisle. Did she really thought that Carlisle would be offended if she called him dad. He had already accepted her as his daughter a long time ago!

"Bella, love, I wish you could read his mind just like I could!" Only if she could and see how joyous Carlisle is with all this! "Carlisle was just overjoyed, love, that you addressed him as a father. In a way, you are giving him the chance of accepting a real daughter-in-law."

"Huh?"

"See, Carlisle changed me and Esme. So I was like a son to him, as it was his venom which is running in my veins. Then when Rosalie joined us, he welcomed her as a daughter. When Rose brought Emmett, even he turned technically into family as he was also brought to this life by Carlisle and so again Carlisle got a son, but not a son-in-law. Then when Alice and Jasper joined us, they were already family, so Carlisle and Esme got another pair of son and daughter."

"Now, you see Bella. They always got a chance to welcome either son or daughter, but never an actual chance to welcome to-be-spouse of their children. So you are giving them this chance. That was one of the reason Carlisle planned for a family lunch and Rosalie supported his decision."

Because she is connected to Carlisle through me. Not by his venom, but through my love. He would be welcoming Bella, as a daughter-in-law according to standard norms, and not like Rosalie and Alice who were daughters to Carlisle and Esme.

She was silent for a few minutes, a small smile on her face.

What was she thinking now?

"What are you thinking now?" I asked.

"That I may be the luckiest daughter-in-law whose parents-in-law take care of me just like I am their own little child."

She had no idea how excited my parents were for that. "Indeed."

"I've never seen all of them so happy and joyous never before."

"You are right. This was the first time all were really happy since the wedding of Alice and Jasper. Even Rosalie. She may never show it but she is very happy that there will be a real wedding after a long time in our family, and also because I finally got a partner to share my life with."

I chuckled. She couldn't be more right.

The rest of the drive to home was in a comfortable silence. I was content in holding her beside me, and she too was willing to rest by my side.

When we reached the Cullen mansion, I helped her out by giving her a hand. But when she tried to move, she winced loudly. "Ugh!"

"What happen, Bella?" I asked, but I had a better idea what happened. Her legs were already aching when she had left for shopping with Alice. They might be aching more now.

She groaned. "I'll never wear any heels again." She muttered angrily.

I chuckled under my breath as I bent down and removed her heels, taking them in my hands and then Bella in my arms, all in one second. She got dizzy as she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to control her breathing.

"Was all this necessary? She countered in an accusing tone.

I sighed. "Yes. I'll not let anything hurt you, not even your own legs." I had promised to take care of her, and I was very keen to keep my promise intact.

She had a big pout on her face as I carried her inside.

Everything was just normal in the house. Like there was no big occasion thing this afternoon. Jasper and Em were just in their wrestling, while Carlisle had to go for his night duty. Rosalie was watching the television whereas Esme and Alice were busy in her room.

No and could say that not just six hours a big photoshoot was wrapped up over here.

Everyone tried to give us privacy as I carried Bella upstairs, in _our room_. It was, from now on, our room. Not just mine. Everything mine was now hers, officially. And I was waiting eagerly for the day when she would become Mrs. Bella Edward.

"Welcome to our room." I murmured in her ear as I stepped inside. She flushed beautifully , ducking her head under my chin. I laughed as I carried her to bed and put her on the bed. "You go and change, I'll come in a few minutes." And I gave her some privacy as I went down.

_Hope you enjoyed your evening. _Esme hummed as a tease as I walked past her in Carlisle's room to fetch some cream for Bella.

"Not you too, Esme!" I growled. She laughed. _Just wait for your brothers to start. _She warned as she again engaged herself in her work.

I snorted as I went again in my room after fetching the things that Bella would need.

She was still in the bathroom, the shower running and her footsteps echoing in my ear. It was all too distracting. I have been waiting many times in her room while she went for her bath, but today it was different. She was bathing in my room – our room – which was a different thing in itself.

I shook my head to clear my dizzying thoughts as I changed in my night clothes. But it brought new thoughts altogether. What if she stepped out while I was changing? What if she stepped out thinking I am not hear? Was she having the same thoughts?

For the first time I was happy that I can not hear her thoughts, for I wouldn't have an answer when I hear that she had the same thoughts that I had.

But what if she was too scared for all these? What if she was too worried about the demands she had made.

I cleared all my thoughts as I laid on the couch, because lying on the bed made it more worse, as instead of clearing my thoughts it a raised many more questions in my mind. I exhaled loudly as I waited for Bella. She was the only one who could help me put a brake on my thoughts.

And she came after a few minutes, but instead of calming my thoughts, she made it more hard for me to control my thoughts from running in the direction I didn't want to go.

She was again wearing her short night dress she had worn yesterday, her aroma more significant, get scent, her looks, her smile, it was all enough for me to go crazy. But it was not enough for her. She came near me and just like a lamb in front of a lion, I was trapped by her charms. I pulled her more closer to me, even when my every nerve was telling me to not do it, as what I had planned for now was enough for me to start blurring the lines– little by little, like baby steps. Just as Carlisle advised me.

"What is that for?" She asked, but I shrugged and an answer as I made her lay down such that I had an east access to her legs, to massage them. If we were going to get a getaway, I wouldn't want her to be concerned about her leg-ache.

She understood what I was upto and relaxed. I started by her foot, then her sole, then toes, followed by her calves and then knees. My fingers slowly started to touch her bare part of her thighs, but she was oblivious to that.

"Thank you." She murmured after I was done.

I pulled her closer to me so that she was lying half on me, and wrapped her in my arms. "My pleasure." I murmured back as I dropped my head to the skin of her neck, sniffing her so potent aroma. She always smelled amazing, especially here.

Now and then I would plant a small chaste kiss on her neck or behind the ear or her jaw, and her blush made it much more baffling, so sensual...

"Why are you good at everything?" She teased in a heavy voice.

Downstairs everyone heard it too and started teasing me. I laughed loudly and they all laughed too. Bella too realized what happened and her cheeks started to turn red with embarrassment.

She had no reason to feel embarrassed, I thought as I removed some hair out of her neck, placing a small kiss there. "Sleep, love."

She scoffed. "Yeah! Like I would be able to while you are reading me like this."

She was right. The couch was too confined for two people. I started to sit up to get us on the bed, but she held her place, not getting up.

She was willing to sleep on the couch? So I laid back, and she nestled more in my arms, lying such that she was half lying on me, our limbs tangled together.

In felt incredible, having her warm body on mine, her warm breath on my chest…

"Is this fine?" I asked. It may feel so nice to me, bit she may he uncomfortable.

She looked up at me, and sighed with content her warm breath on my neck. "Absolutely!"

The way she let's me hold her. Inexplicable!

I kissed her forehead. "Sleep Bella. You had a big day today and will have a big day tomorrow. Sleep, love." I whispered in her ear, playing slightly with her earlobe, and sang her lullaby.

She was asleep in no time, her body giving up in exhaustion.

I laid with her on the couch itself, just looking at her, marveling at her beauty that she never sees is herself, played with her hair by twisting a lock of hair around my finger, traced her cheek with my thumb, relishing in her heartbeat that was beating against my chest, savoring the warmth of her breath as she breathed, and once again basking in the knowledge that she chose me.

.

.

.

Once she had started to stir in her slumber, I moved us to bed, where she slept peacefully. When it was four, mumbled a "Bella, love, wake up." In her ear. We had to leave by five.

She didn't wake up, instead turned around, wrapping her hands around my neck more firmly. "Bella, wake up. We have to go." I tried again as I shook her.

"No. I don't want to wake up." She said, pouting lusciously even in her sleep as she leaned her face against my shoulder.

I laughed as I kissed her side of the head. "Okay, if you don't want to wake up, then don't, but we would miss our flight then."

I felt her smile as she hummed a "Oh!" and leaned back, grinning at me. I pecked her, but she excused herself saying 'Human minute." And ran in the bathroom.

I was checking for some last things that I may need when she stepped outside.

She walked to me, and I opened my arms, engulfing her once again. She leaned her head against my chest. "Still sleepy?" I asked. She nodded. "I can help you in that." I offered as I put my finger under her head, rising her head up, kissing her once again. She mumbled a _nice idea_ against my lips as she stood on her toes and put her hands more tightly behind my neck.

Both of us were lost in the moment. She tried to build the kiss a little and I was too ready for that, but her stomach had another plan. It growled loudly making both of us laugh.

I detached our lips and she pouted. ""Breakfast for the human." I offered.

She sighed reluctantly, looking first at me then at the door, and finally sighed. "Let's go."

We went down in the kitchen. "Good morning, mom." I greeted Esme who was arranging breakfast for Bella on the dining table. She sang a _good morning you two _as she arranged everything properly. There were bacon sandwich, orange juice and omelets. "You are really on to spoiling me, Esme, aren't you?" Bella teased as a greeting.

_Of course! _Esme laughed as she motioned Bella with her hand to eat, kissing her head. "You eat, I have to go for some work." She was giving us privacy in her own way. I said a small thank you as she went in her room.

Carlisle was still not home yet, while my siblings were in their respective rooms, enjoying their privacy which I didn't want to think about. So I concentrated and looked at Bella who was chewing her food which more speed than regular. She was far too excited for this getaway, more than I had expected.

"After you are ready, we would be leaving for the airport." I told her. She nodded.

But then her mouth turned into a grimace. "Will you still not tell me where we are going?" I shook my head. She pouted, but her eyes were betraying her. They were amused rather than angry or annoyed. She was… enjoying all this! I couldn't decipher the meaning of all these. "Any hint?" She tried again.

Maybe I was imagining things.

I shook my head again, with a big smile. She would love it. She huphed as she ate her food.

While she ate, many times a small chuckle came out of her mouth, or she grinned from ear to ear, or laughed thinking something funny, all the while looking at me. I asked her many times what happen, or what made her laugh, but every time she let it go with an shrug rather than tell me.

Only if I could read her mind!

Afterwards, while she packed her stuff, I took a bath, and after than she took a bath while I went to look for Alice. She had told me yesterday that she would give me the further details before we leave.

As she had told, she was waiting for me by the stairs.

_Jasper is angry at you as I had to leave him alone, for you._ She thought with a snort.

"I'll make it up to him later. First, tell me about the reservations. And are the flowers ready?"

"Relax, will you?" I sighed, and leaned on the rails. "So, all the reservations are made, for the hotel and restaurant for the evening. I'll send you the location once you reach there. Your tickets are already in your car, the flowers are ready and delivered,, your bag is packed, and Bella is ready too. You just concentrate on her and your time with her." In her vision I saw a small glimpse of I and Bella sitting on the grass, talking. She started thinking about some song, removing my access from her vision.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing. Just trying that your trip remains a surprise for you too. But don't worry, I'll not keep tabs on you."

"You better not!" I warned her as I went inside.

She promised as she teased , _I don't want to see my brother in any such state._

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Not you too, Alice!"

"What?" She asked innocently with a big smile, "I was just telling." There was no way I could get a way around my siblings. I had too teased them very much when it was their time, and now they would not let me go so easily, so much for their sweet revenge. "And by the way, Esme wanted to see you."

"Okay." I said and walked to mother's room.

"Come in." She said before I could knock.

"You called me?" I asked her. She was sitting on a chair, reading a book.

"Actually, yes." She put the book down. _Come, sit._ "Are you ready to go?"

I nodded. I was ready now, to go, and also to see what happens when I spend some free undisturbed alone time with her.

_I know Carlisle promised you to not tell anybody_… She didn't have to finish the statement as I knew what she was going to say. Carlisle never lied to or hide stings from Esme. And I knew she would try to confront me and comfort me as well.

"I knew something like that would happen." I finally said.

"Don't blame Carlisle for that." She pleaded.

"I am not angry on him or her, Esme. I knew it would happen when I told him. After all, he doesn't hides a single thing from you, and especially if it is related to me."

"True. So, are you ready?"

What did she meant? I thought Carlisle would have told her that we had decided to wait and go for it after we are married.

If I was able to blush, I would have blushed furiously to save myself from this awkward conversation. "Don't you know it Esme? It is not now."

She laughed. _Look at you young boy, blushing!_ "I know that, Edward. I was talking about what you discussed with Carlisle." _He told me that you were afraid, and also to remind you to not rush into things and find a pace you both are comfortable with. _"He told me to pass this message to you: Everything will be fine, just concentrate on how much you love Bella, and to enjoy this trip with her."

"I have already thought about it, Esme." I was going to try to start blurring the lines I had made, slowly and gradually.

_Good. _

"But…" how to tell you mother that you want to know what her experience was? Asking Carlisle was already too embarrassing enough! "can I ask you something?" I finally blurted out.

She knew me much better to already know what I am going to ask, without the need of exact words. And she didn't wait to tease me like others. She smiled in understanding and thought about her first time with Carlisle, sparing with the fine details and just showing me the things that I should know.

She shook her head.

"It is not something that I can describe or tell you about, Edward. It is magical, spell-bounded… not something that can be described in words." _But I can assure you that she will be safe with you, and that you won't harm her. You just have to relax yourself a little bit, and it will all be fine. And still if there is something that is troubling you, we can help you. _

"So… you don't think that I will harm her in any way?"

She shook her head confidently.

"Am I the only one who is left with sanity and still knowing what is rational?" I asked as a sarcasm, but really meaning it. Bella, Carlisle, Esme, they all believed that I will be able to control myself when the day comes. How come I was the only one who didn't think it was a good idea.

"It's the magic of love, honey. It erases the line between rational and irrational, leaving only your belief."

I snorted. She patted my hand. "You should go now, your lady is waiting for you. But remember, it is not us you have to prove anything. She believes in you, and it's left on to you to show her that she believed in the right man."

I chewed over her words for a good time.

She was right. There was nobody to whom I have to show something. And if I was able to walk this oath, even after all the circumstances that we had to face, I have to believe that there is a slight chance I will be able to do that.

And just that slight ray of hope was the only thing that mattered the most right now. Enough to make me believe that I can do this.

"I don't know what I would have done if you both were not with me."

"What are parents for? Go now! It's rude to keep your lady waiting."

"Thanks, mom. Love you." I murmured as I kissed her cheek.

"I am sure if Elizabeth was here, she would have said, _look at my son, all grown up!_"

I laughed. "You're right. But I don't have to worry. You are there to do that."

She chuckled. "True. Look at my all grown up son, ready to go on his first trip with his fiancée."

"Mom!" I laughed.

"What? I am just saying." She said innocently.

"And here I thought that I will not be teased by you."

"Oh, come on. When will I get any other better chance for that."

I shook my head in surrender as I left her room. "Bye, mom." I said in an irritated voice. She laughed fondly watching me go irritated.

Em and Jazz were sitting on the loveseat, discussing a hunting trip. I joined them and together we decided that we would go for a two day trip once I was back. They both teased me to their heart's content, enjoying it too much for my liking.

But when Bella came down and laced her hand with mine in no time, none of it mattered. She was wearing a black high neck top along with a blue denim, looking so amazing, already making it difficult for me to start focusing on my thoughts.

_Oh! Look at the lover boy! _Em teased me in his thoughts while Jazz knew the intensity of my feelings and searched for Alice.

"Are you ready love?" She nodded eagerly.

"You should go now." Esme offered. "I don't want you to miss this flight." There was still something that she was hiding from me as she kept singing a song in her mind to keep me out of her thoughts just like Alice does, and was doing it again. I looked at her, to ask her what was going on, but instead she looked at Bella and winked. And then she burst into small giggles and Esme joined her.

_You two just go already. _"Bye Bella. Have fun." Emmett said, and it was hard to not hear Em's excruciating taunting thoughts. _Touchy, touchy. Do you want to see some more things that may help you. _I looked at Em with glowering eyes as I pinched my nose. Em laughed, and his laughter grew more when he saw Bella blushing.

After telling a goodbye to everyone, we went in the garage to fetch his Volvo.

"Where is your Vanquish?" Bella wondered, looking at the whole garage curiously. She knew what my Aston Martin meant to me. It was my special car, just like my piano – very dear to me.

I loaded the luggage in the trunk. "Rosalie wanted to do some modifications, so it is with her now."

"Oh!" She said as she stepped inside the car, a little too excited.

Her mood swings were on its high, I guessed, as I let that go and stepped inside to start our trip.

"What happen?" I queried. Something about her was off-guard. "You weren't even this excited when we went to Florida." At that time she was more worried about what Renee would think about us to enjoy our journey.

"Yeah, because I get to go with you again." She said, looking at me. I too looked at her, making her blush start to arise on her cheek. She was dazzled. I smiled. She shook her head a little, and a scowl cane on her face. "And also because at that time, I knew where I was going." She muttered.

I laughed. She was so keen to know where we were going. "Nope, you'll see where we are going."

"Look on the road, Edward." She muttered, but I didn't listen to her. Instead I held her hand in mine on her lap. She played with my fingers while I looked at her. I could never get used to her beauty.

She was asleep in no time., still holding my hand, leaning against the glass.

Now that she was asleep, I accelerated the car to its full speed, and we were at the airport in no time.

While we were in the check-in line, Bella had very difficulty in holding her laughter. And when I looked at the tickets, to check them as it our turn next, Bella couldn't control her laughter and broke in a big fit if giggles.

I too was shocked seeing the tickets.

Instead of New York, they were of Chicago. _What is this? How come Chicago tickets are here and not New York's. When did she planned all these? And Bella knew? Alice planned it with Bella? But how… _

Beside me, Bella laughed freely, enjoying my stunned look. I raised an eyebrow at her, and she mouthed 'Alice'. I understood what happen. Alice was planning all this with Bella, to surprise me. She betrayed me! I told her I was planning on surprising Bella bit instead I am the one who got surprised. So much for asking my sister to arrange things for me.

"Tickets please?" The receptionist said.

Bella took the tickets from my hand and handed it to the receptionist, giving me time to process all of this.

She laughed again as I walked with her in the waiting area.

"What was all that?" I asked, puzzled about what just happened. I was tricked by my own sister!

Bella shrugged indifferently. "I and Alice made a plan to surprise you, so she gave you the idea of taking me somewhere, so that you do not get suspicious why we are driving towards the airport." She said all this like it was a every day thing, something I should have expected.

"Chicago?" She must have got something big in her mind to plan for Chicago. And Alice would have helped her.

"Before we get married, I wanted to see your human life, so I decided for Chicago." She told nonchalantly, bit her blush gave her away.

I pondered over that while we walked to our flight and settled in our seats.

Now I get why Alice insisted on enjoying my trip and why she kept singing some disturbing songs whenever I asked her about the arrangements, and why Esme too was thinking some disturbing thoughts – to block me from their thoughts so they could surprise me.

They all knew what Bella had been planning, and helped her in arranging all the things.

"Since when were you planning all these?" I wondered.

She blushed deeply. "Since I decided to marry you."

That was a first, she saying she decided to marry me. Till now she had always made faces whenever the topic of marriage came over, but not today. Her blush face her away. She was happy about her decision.

Maybe then she is ready to marry me, and is doing this not out if regret.

I filed that away as I pondered on her explanation.

"That was why you easily agreed yesterday, when I mentioned about our plans." I guess, and she nodded.

That means Alice made me think that I was surprising Bella, so that when the time comes, she could surprise me instead.

"Alice betrayed me!" I hissed with pure sense of betrayal. "All the time I thought I was planning something for you, but due to the courtesy of my little sister, thanks to her, I got surprised. I can't believe Esme was also with her in all these."

She laughed freely again and moved my hair away from my forehead. "You know that you are her favorite brother and Esme's favorite too. She said this was their way to thanks me to allow them plan our wedding." She explained in a soft murmur, trying to soothe me.

I growled. "Yes, by betraying me!"

She laughed again. "No Edward, by letting you get surprised." She justified their actions as she kissed my shoulder lightly and rubbed my arm in a soothing manner. "Even you know that with all your mind reading, it is very hard for anyone to surprise you. So this was the first time we got to surprise you." She was making me feel like I was a five year old child, demanding irrationally for some things.

I was trying to remain angry and failed miserably as she worked her charms on me. Ad she thought I was the one who dazzled her unintentionally.

And she was right. They were just trying to have their fun through me, as they never got a chance to surprise me. And amidst all this, Bella too wanted to go to Chicago, spent some time with me in my human hometown. I could give her that. How horrible would that be?! I can handle a few days there without breaking down, can't I?

I ran my hand through my hair as I thought about all these. All the while Bella looked at me expectantly, hoping to see a positive response from me.

I was silent for a few more time, and when the silence started to grow a little uncomfortable, I decided to change the topic to a lighter subject.

"So you allowed her to buy her tickets." I asked her instead of what she was expecting. A big grin broke out on her face as she saw that I was not bad but happy – and if possible, a little gloating too.

"How did you know it was her who made all the arrangements?" She countered.

It was easy. I put my hand behind her head as I rubbed her arms slowly. Did she really thought that I could ever be mad at her?

"Knowing you and her, Alice would have never allowed you all these work of making arrangements." I replied.

Her face turned in a frown in chagrin. "Yes!" She sighed with denunciation, almost complaining. "She promised me that she would not spend any money on me, so I allowed her. It was at that time when I came to know that she had already arranged everything. I didn't agree at first, but then she told that she promised me to not spend a single on me, but she never promised to not spend on you. So I was forced to accept it."

I laughed loudly. She should have known till now that whenever it comes to planning, she never compromises, and herself plans everything. I brought her close to me in my circle of arms. "That's Alice for you." I teased.

She laughed as she kissed my shoulder again. "Where were you going to take me, anyway?"

"Actually, I was planning for New York. There would be no sun there for next four days, so I thought it was perfect." I shrugged. None of that mattered now. We were going to be in Chicago, not New York.

"Oh!"

Well, if not now, then someday later, I'll take her there.

"Maybe Alice was having her fun in all this, but she was really serious when she said that she would kidnap you for most of the days."

I knew that. She was going all over the top by trying to plan things so early.

"Alice!" I groaned, disappointed, while she too pouted.

It was clear that she too felt the same way about that, just like me. She too wanted to spend her time with me rather than planning something.

"I am really sorry for forcing Alice on you for eternity." I sighed. When Alice is nice, she us the best, but when she is in her bossy mood, no one wants to be in her bad grace then. "Guess, even I cannot do anything about it."

She looked at me and I locked my eyes with her.

"But in exchange of that, I would have you forever. That is really not a bad deal." She mused.

She had no idea what her words so to me.

"How did I get so lucky?" I said again, brushing my cold fingers over her warm and soft cheeks.

Her eyes dazzling me with her trust and love in them.

I bent down to touch my lips to hers, and when I touched, the electricity, which always flew between us, got at its peak point as Bella tangled her hair in my hair, holding me in place, not that I was planning to move.


	4. Chapter 4

We talked about random things, things like who we want to call in our wedding. I told her about how I and Seth had become friends, but she didn't believe me, shrugging off, not taking me seriously. She also told me about what Charlie told her and how grumpy he was at the name of wedding, and many other things. She also told me she wanted to tell Angela first before she gets to know through somebody else, and I completely agreed with her. Angela was a good friend to Bella, and she was always with her, no matter what.

But somehow Bella succeeded in diverting the topic to the one I didn't want to think about, not now.

"Will you tell me where will we go for our honeymoon?" She asked out of nowhere. She knew I was planning something, and I wasn't going to tell her till the day.

I didn't answer her, as I haven't think about that yet, but mostly because that topic raised many more doubts and thoughts in my head, scaring me to no end.

She put her palm against my cheek and I leaned my head in her hand, while she caressed my cheek with her thumb. "Are you scared?"

She should have known that when she brought this topic that day itself. Of course I was scared – terrified would be a more appropriate word for it. I nodded. She had no idea how much horrified I was about the scenarios that always danced in front of my eyes whenever I thought about our _honeymoon._

She waited patiently for me to say something, while I pondered on what and how to tell and explain her why it was so difficult for me.

"I know you trust me more than I deserve, love," I said in a whisper, giving a words to all to my thoughts on this matter, "but I do not trust myself that much." Even if Carlisle and Esme and Bella trusted me, I don't trust myself, not even a bit. Bella trusted me with her life, she was ready to put her life in my hands, believing that I won't crush it, but she didn't know that I didn't trust myself. Just to touch her is like touching a hot flame. Just to think about her like that, the heat of the moment... I shuddered. "I have listened in almost everyone's thoughts about how great that passion is. What if I fell in the heat of that passion? What if I hurt you? What if something gets wrong?" I shuddered more, my voice choking with horror. I closed my eyes tightly to shut those appalling images.

She climbed in my lap, holding my head in her soft, warm hands, her one hand in my hair, combing lightly. I leaned my head against her chest and she held me for the moment, putting her cheek above my head.

We both were lost in our thoughts, thinking about what we were about to head to in two months...

"Are you having some second thoughts about our deal, Edward?" She asked quietly, dejection and hurt in her voice, which she tried to hide, but failed. "If you want to back out, I won't stop you." She added after a second.

She was giving me a chance to back out, a chance to nullify our deal, but would it be right?

A part of my mind started debating if I should step back or not, but a part of me kept listening her accelerated heartbeat, a rhythm which meant she was scared too; which said she feared I would back out; which meant she was ready to give up her only desire, just to keep me happy.

But would I be happy if I backed out?

The answer was clear to me.

I would never be happy if Bella was ever to give up a thing, anything, for me. I had promised her to cherish her, to take care of her, to see that her every desire is fulfilled, and I can't say no to the only thing she had ever asked me, the only thing she wants more than anything.

"No, Bella. I am not thinking about that." I finally said. I would never think about that. If she wanted me, then I was hers. It was my matter of look-out, and I would do anything to make sure she is happy, and gets what she wants, what she deserves.

But a part of me also denied, because I wanted it for myself too. I want to make love to the one person I fell in love with, and when she is still human. I want to feel her warm body beneath me, I want to celebrate my love with the human Bella.

I told her my thoughts after an internal sigh.

"Actually, to be honest, the worst thing is that I am a selfish monster, because I want this as much as you want it, love. Before you change, I want to experience your warm body on my cold one. I want to make you mine in every possible way – emotionally as well as physically, before I take you in my world." I finished in a whisper. "The Pandora's box is already set open, now even I cannot do anything about it."

But the stakes for that were too high. There was nothing to win, but everything to loose. And yet here I was, ready to keep my everything – the only person that matters the most – at a huge risk, even after knowing that once the path was taken, there was no turning back.

"I am really a monster." I breathed. More harmful than a vampire. I tried to bury myself in her chest, to find some solace in her arms, which were holding me tightly, holding me so that I don't break down.

It were moments like this when I used to wonder, _what would have happened to me if she was not with me. _She was my anchor in my life, the kind you never want to loose.

_No matter what happens from now on, _I pledged to myself, _I will make sure her every desire, every want is fulfilled. Be that this honeymoon or whatever._

"Even I am scared." She said after a few seconds.

_What was she scared of? _Me; the monster which said he wanted her too; the honeymoon; did she get now that I am ready to keep her life at risk?

"Thank God you are scared!" I laughed darkly. "I thought you have lost all sense of self-preservation."

She scoffed. "Silly Edward, I am not scared about the aftermath. I know you will not harm me in any way." The way she trusts me is remarkable. She kissed my hair lightly and again put her cheek on my hair. "I am scared about other few things, though." She told me, like she was telling me a secret.

I was all ears.

She stayed silent for a moment.

Did she knew what she did to me by keeping her thoughts to herself. "Like what?" I queried. What could be the things more scarier than to make love to a vampire. Knowing her, it would be something irrelevant.

"By now the whole town will know about our engagement, or will get to know soon, so there would be many gossips and wrong conclusions – such as I am pregnant, or we hooked up and many others, just like Charlie did."

She was still worried about others' opinions. Didn't she see that once committing herself to me, they would cease to matter. She would be abandoning them.

"Then there is Alice, of which I am really scared." It was a rational one, to be scared of my sister. "The whole wedding preparations is eating me up – even before the preparations have really started – and there is the problem of my clumsiness. What if I fell while walking down the aisle?" She shuddered more.

I laughed.

Of all the things she should worry about, she was worrying about falling on the aisle. I can take care of her one worry. "I will not let you fall, ever." I promised with a small kiss on her throat. Then I recalled that she forget to put one more thing on her list. "You are not scared of dancing?" She had a big fear of dance. "I thought it would be your first fear."

"Nope. Because you would be there to help me dance." She smiled looking at me, and I sighed happily, leaning on her side. It was so comfortable here. I wish we could always sit like these, in each others arms, holding each other so that I could feel her heart beat in my chest too.

"I must say I am jealous of your hair." She said as she played with my hair.

I frowned. "I don't like my hair at all." I muttered, and she laughed.

The elderly man behind us started to get irritated by our display of affection. _What is with those kids now a days? _He thought angrily.

"Though as much as I am loving you here," I said by squeezing her more to me, "the old man behind us is finding it quite disturbing."

She looked behind and snorted. "You're right. But one thing," and she kissed me, making the old man more uncomfortable. I too responded eagerly to her kiss, and detached my lips from hers after a few long seconds. "So much for keeping tabs on other people." She explained as she climbed off my lap, instead cuddling by my side after she say on her seat.

We talked and kissed and talked for rest of the flight. When she started getting hungry, we ordered some light food for her. And in no time we landed in Chicago.

We started to head towards the exit door, but I was stopped by Bella. I raised a brow at her, and she smiled hugely. "There's someone waiting for you." She said, and before I could ask her, she added "You'll see."

She took me to the cargo counter, jumping with excitement. The whole time I walked in silence behind her, wondering what else is hidden in the box.

I waited patiently while she did some paper work, while I tried to guess what could he here. Soon, I was handed the keys of… my Aston Martin! That was not expected. I was astonished and stunned seeing my car in Chicago. Now I get why it was not in the garage. They all were planning to surprise me.

I turned to Bella, and before I could say anything, she pecked my lips. "When did you plan all these?" I asked over her lips.

She chuckled. "Actually, it's a gift from Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper."

They all also knew that! That's the reason Emmett was teasing me to death. He knew where we were going, and also knew about the whole _surprise Edward _thing. "Oh! So that was the reason my Volvo was there on the porch and not in the garage." She nodded. "Hmm... remind me to thanks them."

I knew the exact way to thank them. Dresses of Rose and Alice for our wedding would be on me, while I can plan a good trip for we boys, thinking that in the way they would like. And for Esme and Carlisle? I have to think something good for them too.

As expected, my phone rang. I didn't need to see who was calling, already knowing that.

Before she could say anything, I said a "Thank you so much Alice." She just laughed. "I am happy you liked it. Bella was kind of nervous you may not like it."

I knew that. It was clear in her eyes how much relieved she was that I liked the things she had planned. "Yeah."

"And BTW, thanks for the gift. I love them, and so does Rose. But remember, grey." Oh, yeah. Colour matters for them.

"Okay."

"Good. Now enjoy your day with her. I'll send you the details in a bit."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now, go! Don't make your lady wait!"

Right! "Bye Alice." And we ended the call. "She is really unstoppable." I mumbled to myself.

"What happen?"

I shrugged. "Oh, it was nothing." I told her as I put my hand over her waist, and we walked to where the car was waiting for us. "I just thought that I should thank Alice by paying her for her dresses for our wedding. She saw it and called to thank me." I chuckled.

I looked at her, and found her looking at me. "What happen?" I asked.

She just shook her head, shrugging, and kissed my cheek lovingly. "I love you."

"I love you more." And before she could protest, I pecked her lips, silencing her.

We took off from the airport to the hotel in the vanquish. I took a long route to the hotel, so that I could show Bella many things on the way, like the amusement park, the famous old water tank, Lake Michigan, Central Park, museum, and many other things. I told her the history behind all that, but many times I got lost in my thoughts, remembering what it used to be like when I was human, when things were different – how the roads were not these developed, and neither were the buildings, or how much the city has changed or how the city was still the same…

Finally, after thirty minutes we reached our destination.

The hotel was big and huge, situated near the lake. It had the modern yet contemporary look, a giant reception accompanied by a bar and spa and club and banquet hall and what not. The particular kind of luxurious hotel Alice would pick.

Bella was impressed by the choice of Alice, an awestruck look on her face, and I was too impressed by her choice. I should have known that she will think it all thoroughly.

She went to the reception, where a redhead girl, Alexa, was lost in her thoughts of her time in the hotel's special suite, which was a gift to her for the wedding. "We have a booking in the name of Edward Mason."

_Edward Mason_? That was unexpected! It had been, what, like ninety years since I've been called by this name.

The receptionist looked at her, then at me. _Another couple for a honeymoon. Ah! _She thought as she checked the list, while I walked to behind Bella, and asked her in her ear, "Mason?"

Did she know what it meant to me? To her it may not mean anything special, but to me, it meant huge. Cullen was the name I had adopted as Carlisle had, in a way, adopted me. But to be called or referred to by my actual last name, as Mason again! It was amazing.

"We are in Chicago." She answered casually, trying to be nonchalant, but her heart gave her away. It meant to her too, that I would be called by my real name.

"Here are your keys Mrs. Mason." Alexa said as she handed us the key. Bella blushed, while I chuckled. This too was unexpected, but pleasing to the ears all the same. "Take them to our special presidential suite." She told the blonde attendant.

While we walked to our room, Bella took in the whole ambiance of the hotel, awed by its beauty. "Wow! Alice had really paid a fortune for it." She mumbled, mostly to herself.

If you let Alice plan all these things, you get used to it. "You will get used to all these, love." I assured her with a kiss on her temple.

When we reached the room, I gave Bella the key to open it. The attendant, Scott, put our bags in there, and after he left us alone, we walked in our suite hand in hand.

The suite was more like a small house, but a luxurious one for that matter. It had a big hall, a perfectly designed living room with colourful furniture, along with a small pantry, a door which led to the room along with a glass wall attached to the hall providing the perfect bird eye view of the Lake Michigan and its surroundings.

The living room was itself very amazing, with its white walls, and the colourful furniture such as the television set and the fire place. There was a four person dining table too, with a chandelier hanging above it. And a stereo system was also placed. But it was not that held my attention. The big Kawai grand piano was the one thing that had my full attention. It was placed in the center of the room, making the suite look more exquisite and alluring. Alice had really thought all things thoroughly.

I caressed the piano keys with my hand, a random tune coming out, while Bella walked around the room, taking in the view and finally settling her eyes on the big flower bouquet that was waiting for her on the table neat the table by the recliners.

I had asked Alice to add many variety of flowers, to express what I feel for Bella. As Esme always says, _Flowers are the best thing that expresses a boy's thoughts for his girl. _

The flower bouquet looked amazing with all the different colours of flowers in it, and it smelled incredible too. Bella looked at the bouquet and then read a note that was attached to it. It read, _'Hope you both like the gift from us. Enjoy your time there. You may never get a chance like this again. I promise not to keep tabs on you. Love, Alice.'_

Bella shook her head with wonder. I stood behind her and put my hands over waist, holding her to me, letting my chin rest on her shoulder. She leaned back against my chest and sighed with contentment.

"Alice had really taken care of everything." I murmured in her ear.

"Hmm."

We both were silent for a few minutes. She put her hands above mine, moving her head a little sideway and closed her eyes. Her breath washed over my face, making me lose my thoughts. I just kept gazing at her, while she relaxed in my embrace.

"When did she got everything done?" She wondered.

I shrugged indifferently. She looked at me, trying to find answers by reading my eyes. I smiled her favourite smile with a little shyness in my eyes. "Um, actually, the idea of bouquet was mine… to tell you how much I love you." I told her.

Hope she likes my gesture.

"You don't need to tell me how much you love me, Edward. I know." She objected, not getting what I wanted to say.

Why is expressing your feelings so hard?

"This is not what I meant." I explained slowly. "I wanted to show you what you mean to me." She was all ears, trying to understand what I was getting at. I explained further. "Each flower here symbolizes something about you. I planned this to show you how much I adore you."

She grinned looking at me, understanding what I meant. She kissed my below my ear. "What do they mean?"

Hmm. I acted all business now. Pointing at each flower as I explained about it.

"Orchids signifies beauty and strength. _She_ _was just as beautiful as they were. _The pink rose signifies your grace and innocence._ Her clumsiness, which was a big part of her, and like her innocence, her capability of seeing everything good in anything. _The lilies here shows your purity. _Her pure heart which knew how to love any one, even a vampire. _Blue violets means affection."

I started to rub her arm, and unintentionally, my fingers started to touch the uncovered skin of her stomach. "The orange rose means my desire and fascination for you. _She has to know that I too was just a man, who had the same desire and fascination for my lady like every other person does. _Coral rose signifies passion. _It signifies how passionate I am for the only woman I have ever loved. _Jasmine refers to sensuality. _I too had sensual cravings for her, and she should know that. The only reason I always deny her advances is for her safety, and I hope she knows that too. _

I chuckled. It was my favourite. "White signifies silence." _Her silent mind was always be the intriguing and irritating part of her. _

"Oh!" She laughed too, understanding what I meant. I kissed her temple.

"The Sweet William signifies your heroic act, when you decided to be with me, even though you knew I was dangerous, _dangerous_ _enough to suck her life out_, and when you came to stop me in Volterra." _When she was of the expression that I didn't love her. _

I stopped altogether and kissed her temple once again. "I shudder to think what would I be if you weren't with me." _Those seven months, that I had spent without her, had taught me that my whole existence meant nothing if she was not beside me. _

She scoffed. "That was the past, and remember that I'm not going anywhere. Not even if you want me to." She tried to sound intimidating, and succeeded in making me laugh lightly.

_Oh, how I loved her! _"The hydrangeas stand for your gratefulness for understanding me, even when I hurt you so deeply." _She forgave me without thinking twice, letting me again be a part of her life. _

She put her hand in my hair, holding me, and kissed my jaw. Silently saying again that it was all past, and she was here with me, not going anywhere, ready to be mine in every way that counts. "No more remembering the hard times." She said firmly,. "They are behind us. We should concentrate on the upcoming cheerful memories and not on those haunting memories."

It was still very hard for her to remember those horrifying days, to retrieve those memories she had stored deep inside.

"Hyssop means sacrifice, which you will be doing – sacrificing your humanity, your friends and family, your everything to be with me." The main reason why I didn't want her to choose this life. She had to leave her everything behind if she wanted to be a part of my life.

She kissed my cheek again, again reminding me that no matter what, she wasn't going to change her mind, and I had no say in that.

I kissed her cheek. "The sunflower is a symbol of happiness, what I feel when I am with you." She never realizes how she always makes me a happy man. "Camellia means _'My destiny is in your hands'_. The peach colour rose means _'I cannot live without you.'_" These were not just the meaning of these flowers, but what I wanted to tell her.

"Carnation are for good luck. I thought it will be nice to add it here, as we both are starting a new journey of our lives." Her blush started to get more red as I referred to our upcoming wedding again. "Yellow rose is used to say _'Let's start our lives together'._ 'Heliotrope means _'Eternal love'_. Red Sylvia means _'forever mine'_. Lilac means my first and only love. The red rose means my love for you. Tulips also refers to love, but it is said that it's velvety black center means your love's heart. I know my heart is silent…."

"But it beats for me." She broke in glancing at me, her words full of conviction. "And I don't want to hear any bad words for the things which belongs to me." She put her hand above my cheek, and I leaned my head in her palm.

I breathed in her luscious scent, putting my head in her brown tresses. Small goosebumps started to rise all over neck. I liked that. I kissed her neck ever so lightly, and her breathing hitched.

In our relationship, till now I was always the one who performed my every action with measured movements, so it was totally expected that Bella would react like this. I never let myself set free, but now I was pushing the limits away, and she didn't know that.

"What is this flower?" She asked, with her increased heartbeat, trying to divert her attention.

I chuckled. "It is freesia." They were the most amazing flower with the most astonishing aroma of strawberries and sunshine mixed, like the most delicious wine a man would smell. Just like Bella always smelled to me. Strong and sweet and mind-blurring, but not that makes you sick, the one that makes you crave more.

"Oh!"

""But, I was wrong!" I exclaimed. "Even it fails in expressing how divine you smell to me." I dragged my nose along the her neck. _Hmm. Divine!_ "Much more potent." I inhaled deeply by her beneath the ear, along the blood engorged nerve of hers. "So powerful, so maddening."

"Let's go inside." She said with ragged breathing. "I want to freshen up." I reluctantly straightened up, and she walked in the room, with I behind her, holding her hand.

The master bedroom was equally marvelous. The king size canopy bed with mosquito netting, the fireplace opposite the bed, television and recliners and the big bathroom, all were splendid. Here also were full sized windows, providing a view of the City Park. A balcony was also attached to the room, which gave a clear view of the Lake Michigan.

The whole setting was perfect.

Bella looked at the bed, and her heartbeat raised to my favourite irregular level. I knew what she was thinking. She shook her head minutely and went to the balcony.

Maybe she was nervous too and wanted to escape to organize her thoughts. I mused.

I saw her standing at the balcony, watching the wonderful scenery from there. The lake, the greenery, the sky, everything was magnificent.

But what looked more splendid than the excellent view was Bella, who was standing with her back to me.

I thought about sitting there, giving both of us some time. But my other me argued, _what is the point of this getaway. _I listened him, and was beside Bella in a heartbeat, hugging her from behind.

"Alice had really outdone everything." I whispered in her ear and moved her hair away from her shoulder, kissing her neck again. Her neck had always been a safe zone for me.

Her heart started dancing in her chest. She put her hand in my hair, holding me there, tilting her head lightly to give me a better leverage.

"Hmm... You're right. Remind me to thank Alice." She used my words with a laugh and a little ragged breathing. I smiled and pampered some light kisses all over her neck.

"You go and get ready, while I order some food for you. Then we are going for some site visiting." I informed her, but neither I wanted to leave the place nor she was in a mood to let me go. My hands tightened around her waist while her hand formed a knot in my hair.

"Mmm." She turned around, and in an instant our bodies started to mold into each other as my lips found hers. My fingers knotted in her hair, while she locked her hands behind my neck, standing on her toes, kissing me with a new fervidness.

There was a new kind of flavor to our kisses. They were more passionate, more demanding and still careful enough to keep her safety at the bay.

I don't know or remember how and when, but soon she was leaning against the wall, our hands laced together against the walls, both our bodies molding into each others' form, not leaving any space between us. Both of us breathed each others' scent, our scents mixing with other's to make a new perfume. She was breathing heavily and harshly while I too gasped for unwanted air, but still reluctant to leave each other's embrace.

Her hot breath on my cold skin, her soft moans and whimpers, the way her body molded properly to mine, the heat of the first actual intimate moment… it was all too much. It clouded by mind, not letting me think properly. I knew if we don't stop now, it won't be much later when we would regret something.

"I'll order something for you." I told her through my irregular breaths, and was far away from her in a flash, not waiting to see how she reacted. _Only if she knew what effects she had on me! _

I went in the living room, to not let things go far away. Now I get why Carlisle asked me to go with the pace I was comfortable with, and why he felt like he cannot describe what actual sexual intimacy does to a person. He was right. If I do not set a pace, I would get carried away in a moment, without thinking about it.

I checked the menu, to find anything special that she may like. After putting a lot of thoughts, I finally ordered her favourite Italian dish, dressed for the day in a V-neck ice blue colour shirt with black denims, and after that played piano to stop my thoughts from going in a far away direction, and also to calm down my too excited body.

My phone beeped, indicating a message. It was from Alice. '_Hope you like the arrangements. And for your dinner you have a table reserved in the Sears Tower. Enjoy your time. Love, Alice._'

Now, for the day, we have to select a place to go, if Bella haven't decided it yet.

After a few minutes of piano, soft footsteps started to echo on the floor, indicating Bella's arrival.

I had already placed the food on the dining table, and was waiting for her over there.

But her sight did nothing to calm my nerves, instead made them ache for her more.

She was wearing a floral printed blue skirt – she knew how much I love her in blue – with a blush pink high neck sweatshirt, which highlighted the blush on her skin, looking as magnificent and beautiful as always.

Her top matched the colour of her blush, making her look more angelic and irresistible. _Did she had any idea how amazing she looked in this? _

She was very hungry and everything within fifteen minutes.

"Where do you want to go?" I mused after she was done. "There is a famous aquarium, then there is Sears tower –"

"Can we go someplace which holds your best human memories?" She asked instead.

It would be hard, as those places held some of the most important memories of my human life, memories which I never looked at all these years, but could I do that now?

Bella was looking at me expectantly. After a second's musings, I smiled and nodded. I could do that.

We were on the road, in our car, in no time. I drive and the speed of fifty, which was very abnormal for me, and held her hand in mine as I drove through the lanes of Chicago. Chicago has changed in the last ninety years, as it was expected, buy it was still very familiar. The streets, the buildings, every part looked distant and yet familiar, like I had not only spent my human life, but also my vampire life here itself.

I took her first to one of the most special place of mine, which held so many memories of mine. Chicago History Museum. On our way, I took a long route and showed her many more places, such as the Lincoln monument, beach, the museum of art, the Lincoln Park, many other places, which were there even when I was human.

"After my sixteenth birthday," I whispered as I drive to the museum, "I used to come here almost every week, as I wanted to become a soldier." That had been my solo motto then, to serve my country. "My mom never liked this, as she was always opposed to the idea of me becoming a soldier. She used to say that _'I cannot loose you and what if you never came, or if something happened to you'_." I shook my head, letting these memories again but in the farthest corner of my mind. She had no idea what it meant to me then to be able to serve the nation.

I felt Bella's hand tightened around mine, both if her hands holding mine tightly in her grasp. I looked at her but she was looking at me with a little glassy eyes, lost in her own thoughts. I let her dwell in her mind while I rubbed her hands with my thumb.

In the museum, I showed her the armors and papers of the American revolution war, the civil war, world war, of all those people, who had inspired me then to become a soldier. I told her everything about the things there and their history too. She listened to my every word. I also told her about my favourite event, my favourite fighters, and many other things as well.

I did not hear when the time passed and we spent two hours in the museum.

"It was so refreshing to be here after such a long time." I commented as we stepped outside the museum, but Bella didn't say anything. She was lost in her thoughts, holding my hand tightly.

It was near to four, and Bella was hungry too, so we decided to go to McDonald's for a meal.

She was still lost in her thoughts while she ate fries. And I was going mad not knowing what was troubling her.

I raised her chin by my finger to look in her eyes. "A penny for your thoughts." I pleaded. I can not tolerate more of her silence. "What is bothering you love, please tell me?!"

She shook her head keeping her eyes on the fries, not opening her mind to me. We talked about random things for some more time while she ate, but I knew that there was something that was troubling her. And I decided to give her time to process whatever it was, as she will tell me whenever she is ready.

Next we decided to go to the 'Old St Patrick Church'. It was the church where my mother used to come everyday, and so did I every Saturday.

The church was same even now, not a single change since the last ninety years. The whole ambiance which resembled the nineteenth century works was still as it was then. The art beaded on the Romanesque, the interior based on the Celtic Revival style was what it made the church a beautiful piece of art. The nave designed in the shape of an arc, the faint sunlight coming from the windows above the hall, it had always served me tranquility.

It was the same church my parents got married in, and also the same they wanted me to marry in. And today I was fulfilling half of their wish by bringing my _bride-to-be _along with me.

It was a regular day, and as it was still just about four, there was no public here. Just a few people who sat on the benches, looking around, just like us. Bella sat beside me, her arms hugging my body casually while I had my hand draped over her shoulder.

Although my mind was not silent, there were still others' thoughts entering my mind, but still it made me feel like I was still a human, coming here just like my mother would make us come here.

We sat on the first chair – my mother always sat on the first bench. I used to ask her why not prefer the middle chairs, as I hated to sit on the first chairs, and she used to reply 'Because, they bring us close to Jesus.' I used to mutter a _ridiculous belief_ under my breath, but she never swayed from this seat.

I breathed deeply as it was time to give what Bella wanted. The museum was just a place which had always pleased ne with its history, but it was the church which held so many of my unforgettable and precious memories. She wanted to know more about my human life, and now u was going to share some of the most important parts of my past life with her.

I looked at the aisle. "My dad and mom used to bring me here every Saturday since I was a child." I murmured, the past memories swirling and swimming in front if my eyes.

"Once, when I was sixteen, we came here for a wedding – that was the time when I was desperately waiting for being eighteen to join the army – I saw a young couple getting married, the boy just two years older than me. That was the day I thought about marriage for the first time." For the very first time. Till then, my mind was only on the war, but that day, when I saw the man and his bride exchanging their vows, for the first time I felt, there was something that I missed.

My mother used to be my mind reader then, as she again read my mind and understood what I was thinking about. "When I saw that boy with the girl, my mom said _'One day, I would find a perfect girl for you and bring her to you.'_ I just shook my head and laughed, because that time marriage was never my first priority." I shook my head, wondering if was my mother I got the talent of reading another person's mind from.

"I had just turned seventeen, when dad's friend came here with us with their daughter. They had actually planned the day, hoping that we both like each other." It was a very awful setup, and very uncomfortable too, for both of. "She was a nice girl, but not my type." We had many similarities too – we both loved music, and both of us very intrigued by the ways our parents were trying to lure us, and both of us had laughed too , but there was no spark between us. We had even decided to remain friends after that.

"My dad liked her for me. He asked my views about her and when I told him that I was not interested in her, as she is not my type, my mom took my side and said _'No, he is right. She is really not her type. The girl for our Edward would be really a very special girl.'_" As special as Bella. I squeezed her to my side, grinning and kissing her head. I hope my parents are happy that I finally found a very special girl for me after such a long wait.

We both sat there for a little more time. I kept recalling my past, while she kept rubbing her thumb on the back of my hand, trying to soothe me from those overwhelming memories.

When it was near to five, and public started to gather around, we stepped out of the church. "Where would you like to go now?" I asked Bella, who was still holding my hand tightly. Something was off about her. She kept looking at me with wonder – and fear? Maybe she'll tell me or I have to make her tell her. The silence was torturing me.

"Your old house is still under your possession, right?" She asked as I opened the car gate for her. I nodded. "Can we go there? Please?"

I grinned, but internally I questioned myself if I were ready to visit my house again.

We took another long route to the _Michigan Avenue street_ and showed her so many other things as well on the way. We both were silent after that, but she broke it by asking, "When did you took over the possession of this house?"

"After the death of my parents, my relatives were contacted to take over the possession, so Carlisle stood as a nominee for me – I was acting as my cousin uncle – and collected all property and jewellery for me."

"Oh! So, how many times did you came here, after moving out from here?" She asked curiously.

I was a little embarrassed to accept it. And also because that time was one of the hardest time for me. "Only once." I kept my eyes on the roads and let the whole scene portray in front of them. The turmoil of entering in the house where my parents lived no more, the anger on Carlisle for not saving my mother when he could, the anguish of watching an empty house which once belonged to my parents, but now they were no more to share it with me. "When I was called for some documentation and to collect some more things which my parents left for me."

"You cane here only once?" She asked in disbelief. I nodded, not meeting her eyes. "But why?" She asked in a whisper.

How to explain her? "I never had anyone to share those human moments of my life to share with. So it never came in my mind to come here. Though the house is taken care of properly, cleaned every month, maintained properly, nobody lives here."

But now I had someone to share all those priceless memories with, someone who was interested in my past life too, and not just the present. Someone who really loves me. I turned to her side and brought her hand to my lips, kissing her knuckles. "But now that I have someone to share those moments, I am really happy." She blushed, silently telling me that she was glad for that.

We reached the Mason's residence, my human home.

It was just as I had seen it last, nothing changed. The design of the nineteenth century, the lawn, the three storey bungalow, the parking and store area, the French windows opening to the hall and rooms, the slanting roofs, everything was just as same.

It was looked after a family, which was hired just to take special care of the house nobody lived in. They must have been dumbfounded when they had heard of someone's arrival in the house.

The key was hidden inside the eaves from, just where my mother used to keep them.

I opened the gate wide, and before Bella could take a step, I whisked her up in my arms in a swift motion. "What is this for?" She muttered.

"I want to do it right." I said the obvious. "I am taking my fiancée in my old home for the first time, so I have a right to do this ." I squeezed her to my side, and her blush started to warm my skin. She shook her head in amusement, but let me have my fun.

I wanted to show her my whole house with she in my arms, but I decided better of it and put her down.

If not carry her in the whole house with she in my arms, I could find some other ways to have my fun.

I stood in front of her, watching her steady herself and straightening her skirt. I bent down and whispered a "Welcome home, Mrs. Mason." in her ear.

Her blush on her face and neck started to match the colour of her shirt. _How I loved her blush! _I kissed her side of the head. She blushed more, but groaned and leaned her face on my chest. "I knew you wouldn't let go that so easily." I laughed as I squeezed her to me, thinking that Mrs. Mason sounds more right and more appropriate than Mrs. Cullen.

I was going crazy myself. I laughed at my mind's vivid musings walked with her by her hand to shoe her the house, which now belonged to her too.

My father, Edward Sr. had bought this house before I was born, because he wanted to start a proper family in a more appropriate place.

My mother had designed most of the house designs – the fireplace, the dining, the windows, the walls, the artifacts, every piece of this house was designed by my mother. But the piano was my father's choice, as he used to play whenever be wanted a piece of mind and space from his office works, or from his office which was attached to the living hall. He was so good at playing piano, I am sure it was him from whom I learned how to play a piano.

I looked over at the kitchen, where my mother used to cook for us, and I used to help her sometimes. The scenes of the past still felt very real. I touched the dining table, caressing it lightly like it was made up of glass.

"My mom used to love cooking and she often tried her hand on making new different dishes for us." Where she used to sit and wait when my father was late, or when I was not home early. "When dad used to come home from his work, they both used to sit in the lawn, over there." I looked over at the lawn chairs placed in the lawn. They were still there, just like my parents used to place when they were here.

They often talked about my future and whom I worry marry or stuff like that, and I never participated in that conversation.

I caressed the piano, playing the notes that my father had taught me when I was little. "My dad loved playing the piano. I started playing piano by watching him and he taught me." But I was never as good as my father. Not even close. "My mom loved it when any one of us played it." She used to him along with us, and when dad used to play piano, I used to dance with her.

I walked over at the fireplace where I used to sit with my parents. "During winters, we used to sit every evening in front of this fireplace, and my parents used to tell me some of their stories or stories of my grandparents." When I was near to five sometimes I used to slept in my mother's arms while they narrated some story, and dad used to carry me up.

I looked over at the shelf above the fireplace, and just like my mother had put it, the picture of ours was still there, no dust on it. "I was fifteen when I gave my mom this painting along with dad as a gift for her birthday." I told Bella, whom I had forgotten that she was with me, as I was lost in my past. But she listened carefully, not disturbing me.

Mom was sitting on a bench in that painting, while dad sat on her right side, and I sat on her other side, both of our hands on her shoulder. She had, at that time, been angry because the photo was quite expensive, but when she saw the resulting image when I gifted her, the smile on her face was very exulting. "When she saw it, she was full of tears. I had never seen her so jumpy. She embraced me and my dad tightly and placed it over there."

'That's one if the best gifts I'd ever get.' She had told me, her eyes glistening with tears. I had shrugged off, and she kissed my forehead. 'My son is growing big.' She had commented, making me blush. The whole memory was still painted in my head.

I shrugged again and went to dad's office, where he used to work when he was home. The shelves, the files, his table, everything was still placed and set in the way he liked them. No changes. "It was my dad's working place." I said the obvious. "I used help in some of the cases when he was stressed." I used to help him with his cases, give him advices if he wanted, or any other thing he wanted of me, and in exchange I used to get a little pocket-money to buy some things that I wanted. "Whenever I used to do that, our conversation somehow ended on either the topic of marriage or my decision on joining the war."

He was opposed to my decision of joining the war, much more offended than my mother. 'You could find other ways to save your country,' he used to say, "many glorious ones, and they won't demand your presence in the army.'

'I want to be a part of it.' I used to argue, my point held firm, but he used to argue back with 'what about I and your mother, and your family when you start one.' It always went on and on, and that was the only time when mom sided my dad, else she would always side by me.

I shook my head with amusement. We were the small happy family before influenza happen.

"He taught me here that what actual love is and how should I treat a lady." He always used to say that 'lust and love never go hand by hand. One always overpowers the other.' and I used to deny, giving him their example. The love and admiration my dad had for my mother ever grew old. He always looked at my mother like he was seeing her the first time. He used to counter by saying, 'that is because I found a perfect match in your mother. And so should you in your future partner. Never take someone just because you are obliged to, but because you want then by your side, no matter what. Only then love overpowers lust.'

_I listened to you dad, _I thought, _and found the one I can't live without. _

"When I was somewhat a six years old boy and was fighting with a girl, he got very angry at me. I was very upset because he yelled on me. It was the first time he actually shouted at me. I didn't talk to him for a whole week, but on the eighth day, I went to him and apologized for my behavior. The way he picked me up that day and was full of tears himself is still indescribable for me."

I closed the office again, sealing all those old and pleasant memories back, secured.

Bella laced her hand with mine and put her hand on my cheek. I kissed her palm, reminding myself that it was all past, and that now I was here to let Bella know my past life, and not to grieve over the past, and took her to the upper storey, and thus on the wooden stairs.

I used to play on these stairs, by climbing up and down, while mom tried to stop me saying I would fall. I laughed lightly remembering that I had indeed fallen once. "I was five when I fell from these stairs. My mom was worrying over the top for me, while my dad was giving her a good competition in that."

She smiled too, glancing at me. I looked in her eyes, but other than finding it all too amusing, her eyes showed love and wonder and fascination and _fear_. But instead of asking what she was afraid of, I took her upstairs to show more of my house, because I knew her. She would tell me what is troubling her, when she is ready.

But in my mind, I think I knew what was worrying her.

Maybe.

I shook my head, minutely, and kissed the back of her hand, hoping I will be able to make her fears go away, and see her actual smile again. And I also hoped that once I enter in my parents room, I don't break down. It was hard enough for me to not grieve while I told Bella about my human parents, but when I will be in their room, the place which held their so many memories, it will be much more hard for me. And I never want Bella to see my break down.

With these hope and wishes, I climbed the last step and turned to the door of my parents room.


	5. Chapter 5

I opened the brown door which let us enter in my parents personal sanctuary. Whenever they used to spend some time to themselves, or wanted to private something serious, they used to love themselves in this room, talk for hours while I slept or played outside.

"It was their room." I told her, while she took in the beauty of this room.

Nothing have changed in this house, or this room. The kind sized bed was still placed where it used to be, and the windows opening to the roads and town were still clean enough to see your reflection looking back at you. The wardrobe was still intact, and so were the many picture frames that hung on the walls. The balcony still provided peace while looking at the people on the roads, and the chairs in there were still in a better condition. The house caretakers were doing their work very nicely.

I looked at the balcony and the table and chairs over there. "My father used to have his breakfast here. Sometimes even I used to have my breakfast here with my dad." He used to tell me about his cases, and J used to fill him with the details of my school and the collages I wanted to enroll in.

Here, on this place, we fought, we argued, we laughed, we cried when he had just one week left for his life. I still remember his few last words to me. 'When I am gone, take care of your mother. She'll not show her weakness in front of you, and neither you will, you both are very stubborn for that.' He laughed, while tears started to gather in my eyes. 'But please, don't leave her alone, don't continue with your stupid place of joining the war.' He pleaded.

I wanted to tell him that I would do exactly like he wanted, like he wished. I wanted to tell him that I love him so much, and that I was sorry to not be able to do anything for him, but I could not open my mouth. He squeezed me to him and sniffled, saying, 'I shouldn't be hugging you. You shouldn't be sitting near me.' And he fled to the hospital for his check up, leaving me alone, here, giving me time to grasp all this, letting me cry my tears out.

Bella looked at me, but I quickly looked away, not letting her see the frail in my eyes.

"They used to say that when I get married, I would be given this room, as this room is bigger than the other room." I thought it was insane, silly. Giving up your room to your son just because it was a little more bigger and had an attached balcony to it. "I always used to say that it was no use, but they always said only one thing, _'Once you get married, you would understand and never think about the war again.'_ But I always used to deny them."

I opened the wardrobe. It still had the things that I had left here when I came with Esme. Their clothes, photos, jewellery, and everything else was still present, in its best condition. The letters that they used to pass before they were married, the gifts that my father gave her, everything was still in its best condition.

"They were their last possessions I have." I murmured, touching a black suit. "It was my dad's wedding suit." He had always kept it there, saying, 'That was one of the most beautiful day of mine, and I don't want this to be put somewhere inside.'

The next things I showed Bella was the possessions of my mother. Her jewellery, her collections. She had a great love and taste of jewellery, and always collected the finest pieces, either be the hear baubles or the uniquely carved diamond eating, or the platinum neck piece, or the rings which Bella wore.

I smiled. "She loved jewellery and always said that _'When I will finally get my daughter-in-law, I will give some pieces to her'_ and I used to deny her by saying _'there is no need mom, these are yours'_ but she used to laugh and say _'you'll see'_ and I just shook my head."

She looked at the jewels with amazement and wonder, but mostly she saw the little excitement on my face as I displayed my mother's possessions in front of her.

I walked to the couch near the window. Dad and I used to sit here and play some games when I wasn't getting my sleep, or we used to talk about anything as we tried falling in oblivion as the war broke down.

"When I was a child, maybe near five, whenever I was not able to sleep, I used to sleep on this couch, with my head in my mom's lap, while my dad used to tell me stories, or sing a lullaby for me." I tried to control my voice, but my emotions that I tried to suppress betrayed me. My voice was very thick and I could feel my burning eyes.

I walked out and closed the door behind us, locking those memories there. I was not too strong to recall those times without sulking like a normal boy. Beside me, Bella held my arm closely in her hands, leaning her head on my shoulder as she looked up at me, seeing me look on the closed door. She kissed my shoulder and my neck, and I squeezed her to my side. She was the only stick that was holding me upright.

Together we climbed the other flight of chair, to the second storey, to my room. "This was my room." I said as I opened the door.

The whole room was redecorated with my choice when I was eleven. The grey walls, the white furniture, the curtains, the bed, recliner, the photos, everything.

The photos hung on the wall, looking the time there, showing like no time past since I was fifteen. My whole collection of music and CD's were still arranged in the alphabetical order in the CD stand, while the desk and its overhead storage still had my favorite books arranged in my preference order. The guitar that I was trying to learn was still placed near the desk, with a little dust over it.

Bella walked over the whole room, touching every room. I walked behind her, recalling my every moment that I had spent within these walls, in my room. She stood by the full heighted window, and peeked outside the white and grey curtains to the lawn stretched on out lawn and the sky above which was covered with grey clouds.

The view of the lawn and sky always soothed me, no matter what my mood was. I used to sit on the recliner for hours and look on the outer world, rearranging my thoughts. "Whenever I was stressed or angry, I used to sit here and just gaze outside." I said as I touched the black recliner.

"My mom and dad used to come every night to check on me and kiss me goodnight before going to bed." My voice started to break.

I touched the guitar. "I was seventeen, when they gave me this. I learned it before the influenza, but still I was never as good as my dad was." He was my idol, my mentor, and I always wanted to walk on his ways, whether be his piano skills, or his guitar, or the way he worked or the way he was with us, except for his occupation.

I turned around and touched the photo of my family hanging above the desk. It was the photo which we had clicked just a few weeks ago before Spanish influenza happened. In that my parents were sitting in our lawn, while I sat in the grass, between them. We all were so smiles, all of us in oblivion that our days were numbered.

"I was studying my junior year, when we all became the victim of Spanish influenza, but still my parents took care of me first, then only they took care of themselves. Mom never stopped caring for me and my dad."

"My dad left us first. I didn't even get a chance to say him goodbye or apologize him for not being much help. I didn't even got a chance to say that I loved him. Mom did not cry over him, because she didn't want me to see her cry. I also didn't cry in front of my mom, but when I was alone in my room…" My voice started to shake.

"We both were lying on the hospital bed waiting for death – I was in a better position than of my mom – but still she took care of me first. Carlisle always used to tell her to take care of herself, but she always repeated the same thing, _'My son will live, he will not die. He would live his life and be happy.'_"

I sat on my bed, where my mother sang a lullaby for me to sleep better before we were hospitalized. I put my elbows on my legs and my head fell in my palms. "When Carlisle changed me and I asked him about my mother, I was very angry at him because he let my mother die and instead saved me. I didn't even got a chance to say the last goodbye to my mom. I wish I could go back in time to tell them how much I love them, how much I miss them."

I longed for my mother's touch, when she would tell me that she loves me and that everything will be right in no time. I longed for my father's hand on my back where he would pat reassuringly and say that no matter what, they will always be there for me.

I wish I could tell my parents that I was happy, just like they wanted me. I had everything now, and even more, but the only thing I lacked was their presence.

"I know I have Carlisle and Esme as my parents, but still they can never take place of my human parents, never did they tried." Carlisle never forced me to call him a _dad_. At first it was awkward as I didn't know what he was to me – a friend, a companion, an ally, father figure, or what? – but then he cleared that he didn't expect me to call him _father_.

I felt Bella move and stand next to me, but I wasn't able to look up at her. She understood anyway. She did not ask me either. She just let me wail in silence, not needing to disturb the silence by saying anything. She put her hand in my hair while her other on my shoulder, giving me support which she knew I needed very much – for now.

But when she touched me, my restraint on myself for not letting myself break down broke. I twisted my body and hid my head against her waist, let my heart cry out. I released my sobs while she held me. I cried tearlessly for my parents whom I would never meet again, I cried for my human life which that influenza took from me. My sobs shook my body, and her eyes released some tears too.

This was the first time I let myself cry in front of Bella.

I cried till I was able to, which happened to be a several long minutes, but when I stopped and tried to straighten myself, she restrained me from moving from her embrace. She held me for a few more minutes, and I laid like that for a few minutes.

For the first time since I came here, I let myself hope that at least some of that happened for my own good. If I hadn't turned into a vampire, I would have never met Bella. The happiness that I feel when she is with me would not have been experienced by me.

Maybe, just maybe, my mother succeeded in fulfilling her promise in finding the best girl for me, my other half. The person who means my whole world to me.

She kissed my hair after some time, after I looked up at her and tried to smile, but wasn't able to.

I laid on the bed, on my bed, and patted next to me, an invitation for Bella to join me. She complied by laying down beside me immediately, cuddling by my side. She put her head on my chest, where my heart used to beat once, and I pulled her more closer to me.

We laid there, silent. She let me dwell on my thoughts, my memories, my past, giving me time she knew I wanted now to control myself.

"Sorry for that. I didn't meant to –" she stopped me from saying anything more by placing her finger on my lips.

"Shh, it's okay, Edward."

We both were silent again, but this time I wasn't thinking about my parents. I was thinking about how lucky I was to have Bella beside me. Bella, who was always with me, no matter what, who brought me here, the place I always feared to come.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to –"

Now she was being absurd! To think that she'd offended me by bringing me here.

"There is nothing to apologize, love." I shushed the absurd musings of her mind before she could think anything else. "Its just that… after my change, I never visited my house often. So the two times I came here, I was never able to control myself."

And I wasn't able to control myself from swaying with my emotions even the third time.

I breathed deeply after a while. "Thank you." I murmured. "It was really good to visit my home again."

"No, thank you, for showing me your house." She kissed my throat. "For sharing the most important moments of your human life." She twisted her head a little so she could touch her lips to my face and neck.

Another silence followed.

"I know something is bothering you," I said. She was giving me enough tortures by not saying what was going in her mind. "please tell me what is that so I can help you." I pleaded.

She drew some patterns on my shirt as she deliberated.

"Edward, it's just that... I know it's sounds horrible, selfish, pathetic, terrible, but... but I'm glad I took the decision to make you sit out with me, you know, during the fight. " Tears started to gather in her eyes as she broke in my arms again, but this time for another reason. And I guess I knew the reason. "I cannot even imagine anything happening to you like it happened to Jacob. If anything would have happened to you..." And she cried. I held her more tightly to me. She looked up and in her brown eyes, I saw some fear, uncertainty.

"Ju-just th-the ve-very tho-thought o-of..." She wasn't able to say her words properly. She tried her head in my chest and sobbed.

I pulled her much more closer to me that she was also young on top of me. "Shh, Bella, Shh…" I rocked her body as best as I could.

She breathed deeply until she has her voice controlled. "Today when you were telling me about your plans for war and how your mother tried to convince you to stay..."

"And?"

"She was right." She mumbled, her voice muffled by her tears and my shirt.

I sighed and wrapped my arms around her more firmly.

"The very thought of losing you, or of never knowing whether you are safe or not, or of you never coming back..." She shuddered very badly, her voice getting more hysterical with every word. "What if something would have happened to you while you were fighting with James or Victoria? Or when you were tracking Victoria alone or if I was even a second late in Volturi?" Tears started to spill again out of her eyes, and her hold on me increased.

Oh, Bella! Only if she could understand that she was exaggerating about some conditions which never happened, and never would.

"Shh love, it was all in the past. There is nothing to worry about now. Don't worry, neither I am going anywhere, nor anything would happen to any one of us." I murmured again and again to calm her down.

She wrapped her arms around me tightly – that if I were a human, I would be choking – and dusted my shirt in her small hands, securing myself to her, not intending to let me go. Did she really thought that I will leave her?

"Edward?" She mumbled with her still muffled voice.

"Hmm…" I breathed, holding her close to me, wishing that she let go her obnoxious thought process of her mind.

"If we would have met in 1918 and if Spanish influenza never attacked us…"

I knew what she was going to ask, and in the fraction of a second, I thought of the whole parallel scenario, where I would have met her while I was human.

But if I would have known that I loved her, would I still be able to leave her. Leaving her for seven months was miserable, then how could I have left for the rest of my life, nog knowing when I would see her last. I now understood more thoroughly why Bella was so tensed up about it.

"No, I would have never left you." I said with all conviction that I could muster, meaning it. I wouldn't have left her. Not how, not then.

"But you only said that nothing would have convinced you to not go for the war."

How to put it so that she understands it.

"Yes, I said that, but my parents were right. If I would have met you at that time, I would have changed my plans the moment I would have learned that I love you, because even at that time, I couldn't lose you." Now that I said those words myself, I also understood why my parents were so keen about my marriage. If looked by their perspective, then having a person whom I love the most was their only chance of backing me from going in the war. They knew I was not that strong to leave my wife, my love, behind me.

I kissed her shoulder, thanking God that she didn't meet me that time. If that influenza would have taken her and not me, I would have still died.

"I never thought of that at that time because I didn't have you." Time to lighten the mood. "Because you took too much time to come in my life." I teased.

I felt her smile against my chest. I kissed her head and played with her hair while she considered this.

He just held me there until I calmed down. After a few moments, when I collected myself, he kissed my forehead and loosened his hold, but I didn't move.

"My mom would have loved you." He murmured in my hair.

After a few moments, when she collected herself, she played with my collar while I breathed in her scent. "My mom would have loved you."

"Do you really think so?" Her voice was uncertain, like I was telling a lie to please her.

"Yeah, I am sure." Very sure of that. "She always used to say that I would get the love of my life one day. I never believed her, so she promised me that no matter wherever she would be, she would find my other half, my love and send her to me." I started to comb her hair with my fingers. "I really think that she had kept her promise."

She smiled brightly. "I am glad you think so." I laughed too. She kissed me and was once again successful in engulfing me in her warm touch.

I never thought I would he with some, someone whom I loved the most, around when my while existence revolves, and I would be lying with her on this bed, on my human bed. I wanted to kiss her so hard, with much passion, so instead of what I wanted to do, I did what I should. I broke the kiss soon enough to see the alluring pout on her lips.

She scoffed and I laughed, and the sour mood turned into a joyous one as we lay in each others arms.

I was lost in my thoughts, thinking about what I have now and would I have had if I had lived my normal life, when Bella called me. "Will you play the piano for me here?"

She knows how much I love my piano and my music, and it will be significantly more important and more portentous for me to play this special piano.

I smiled crookedly as an answer and without missing a beat took her downstairs where the old but still in better position piano was standing.

I removed the lid gently, recalling those moments when dad used to teach me. Instead of playing a familiar song for Bella, I played my mother's favourite which was used to teach me. I never played it right then, and afterwards I was a little too coward to play this song and reopen the box of memories that I tried to bury.

Dad write this song for mom when he fell in love with her, and after that this became their favourite song. Till the last day of their lives. I still never got the song right. Not even now. There were still some flaws in my this song when played by me, but never when played by dad.

The floodgate of the memories if those days started to breakdown, once again.

Bella stood behind me with her hands on my shoulders. I leaned my head against her stomach and tried to play it once again, this time recalling the time when I tried to play it while both of them danced on this song, played by me. "It was my mother's favourite, my dad used to play it for her."

I always envied my father when it came to the gift of music. Esme always says that I am a very good piano player, but she doesn't know that my dad used to do magic when his fingers came in contact with the piano keys. I recalled all those memories while Bella kissed my head, combing my hair with her finger.

I always feared coming to this place after I was transformed into what I am now, as this place always haunted me with the time I spent here with the one I loved very much, who were not with me now. But with Bella here, I was not only in this house, my home, but also enjoying it here. This place wasn't haunting me down with the past. With Bella's presence, I now knew what my parents had, what they wished for me to have, and I was happy that they both weren't separated for long.

I sighed with contentment as I played the song, as a tribute to my parents and the love they had.

It was near to twilight, and the sun was nor out. Now was the perfect time to show Bella the place I used to go when I was human. "I'll show you a magical place. Just like our meadow." I told her. She nodded with her angelic smile. "Let's go. If we're late, you'll miss the best thing." I told her hurriedly. If we do not reach there on time, we might miss the best part. I lead her to the vanquish and drove to that special place.

It was a small corner around the Lake Michigan which wasn't crowded like the other parts. Not even now. When I was small, I used to come here everytime when my mood was upset, or I wanted to stay alone. It became my favourite place in the world. I used to walk along the shore, sit on the beaches and stare as the waves moved gently.

I took her to the silent and uncrowded corner of the Lake Michigan and together we sat on a rock on a high corner of the lake, enjoying the gentle breeze and the sound of waves crashing on the course. More music was filled in the already serene scenery by birds, who flew above us or swan in the water.

That time I used to sit there for hours, until it was dark. Just like I was sitting now with Bella beside me. I leaned back on my elbows and she sat with her knees up, her hair flowing with the breeze, her smile radiant seeing this magnificent place.

We talked about some not-so-important topics, such as my parents wedding, where it was, where I studied, and many other things through which Bella wanted to know about my past.

When it was near to sunset, and the actual twilight started, I pointed towards the sky. She looked up and was awestruck by the beauty of the view. The sun had started to set, and the sky was slowly turning in a beautiful shade of pink and orange. She must have missed such view as Forks never provided any such. But here, as the slight daylight fell on us, not enough to make me sparkle but enough to make her look more elegant, I kept looking at her, stunned by the beauty of my love which was sitting beside me.

I showed her many birds which were flying together in flocks and she pouted everytime when she wasn't able to see the bird which I was trying to show her. I teased her by saying 'dull human senses', and in return I got a pout and a loud grunt in return from her.

We watched the sky turn into a darker shade of orange and slowly turn into a light shade of pink followed by a light shade if grey as the sun started to settle down. As twilight came to its end, the park lights lighted up – dozens of lights lighted up along the border of the lake and around the park– making the view in front of us more splendid and memorable.

"It's so beautiful here." I couldn't agree more.

"I know." The beauty of this place had always mesmerized me. I leaned back on my elbows, to get a more better look at the sky. "It was one of my favorite place, too. Whenever I wanted some peace, I used to come here for a walk."

She kept looking at me. I was about to ask her what, but at the exact moment her stomach growled. We both laughed loudly. "Come on. Let's go and get the tiny human something to eat." I teased.

"If you want to stay here for some more time, we can." She offered. I shook the offer away and started walking down to the main path along with her.

"What is the plan for today's dinner?" She queried. It somewhat disturbed her that though the whole surprise was for me, she was still the one getting surprises.

I grinned broadly. "You'll see."

She narrowed her eyes, but gave it up easily. "Okay. Let's go."

I drove to The Spears Tower, the tallest building in the world, and the look on Bella's face on learning that we were going to have our dine here was quiet comical – she kept looking up at the highest building with her mouth open. And anyone's reaction would be the same. The tower was a beauty, it was very splendiferous. And very high. I too had read about it, saw it in pictures, but never saw it myself.

She didn't realize when I was out and holding her gate for her. "Shall we?"

She reluctantly bought her attention back to me. "We are having dine here?" Disbelief clear in her tone.

"Yes." Did she really expect that I would take her to any place instead of the finest dine in Chicago.

"Bit it's too expensive here." She cried as she stepped out.

Nothing is much when it comes to her. I thought as and put my hand on her waist as we started walking. "Nothing in front of your smile."

"When did you book here?"

I smirked. She was not the only one for whom Alice was busy making arrangements. "Alice made all the arrangements here. I got a message when you were freshening up in the hotel."

"She is outdoing everything."

"When doesn't she?" I retorted. She too rolled her eyes. Alice just needed an excuse to make special arrangements even for a small moment. She was unstoppable, An unstoppable force of nature. She too agreed with me upon this with a 'true' and we both laughed.

We went to the sixty seventh floor – the diner section. Alice had once told me that it was amazing, but it looked much more heavenly than in her visions. Bella too stopped moving to get a good view of the dine hall in front of us. The double heighted wooden ceiling, the whole decoration with flowers, the windows providing a full view to the city below us and the cities that stretched as far as our eyes could see, the view of the Lake Michigan along with the park, the soft music playing in the background, the whole ambience. I liked it too much, and so did Bella as she tried to see the whole hall and capture the scene in her eyes.

"It's so beautiful." She whispered.

I couldn't agree more. "Yes. It is."

There were just a few people in the hall today, being a working day. And seeing Bella happy and enjoying all this was enough to make me gloat. I asked for the table reserved for me and – to my anger and disappointment – were departed to our table by a blond man who was having not-so-pleasant and disturbing thoughts of Bella that I had to release Bella's hand and hold her protectively to my side by her waist, to give the smug waiter the last warning to keep his eyes to himself.

We were taken to a two person's table, far away from other tables but very close to the glass window to catch a glimpse of the night view here. Bella was intently looking at the sky in front of us, mesmerized by the livid colour of sky which was slowly turning into grey.

"Bella, look there." I pointed to the setting sun. As we were at a height, we could still see the setting sun again. The setting sun made the clouds looks orange in colour while the sky appeared orange and black in colour.

"It's so magnificent." She breathed looking at the sky.

But I wanted to disagree with her on this matter. Yes, the sky and the sun and the view were splendid, but she was far more glorious to hold my sight rather than sll those combined.

She felt my gaze on her. "Edward!"

"What?" I asked innocently.

Blush started to heat up her skin. "The scenery is outside."

I laughed. Did she really think that I could look at any other thing while she sat in front of me. "You're much majestic than anything." That was the truth. She ducked her eyes without saying anything and I still kept looking at her as her blush started to make her look more breath-taking.

How can she always see me properly and gave me more credit than I deserve hit ignore her beauty everytime?

I changed the topic before she could start feeling uncomfortable. "What would you like to eat?" The food here was good according to human standards.

She took the menu and kept on looking for it, trying to find out the cheapest dish available. I shook my head in resignation – she shouldn't care about money.

Our attendant came and asked for order. Before Bella could settle for anything that she might not like, i decided to order myself for her. "Two cokes and chef's special." In return I got incredulous looks from Bella.

"And for the dessert?"

Bella was still glaring at me incredulously ,meaning I was in a little problem here. "We'll order it after a time." I told him politely. The waiter looked at Bella then at me and finally left.

"I didn't order that!" She spat no sooner we were alone. I tried to charm her out with my eyes and smile but she wasn't falling for it.

"But I did it for you." I said politely.

"And who told you to order that for me?"

"Alice said you'll love chef's special here." It was a lie. I had heard it in the couple's mind whom we had crossed while coking up. Alice was just a back up for me in case of Bella wanted to snap more at me.

"But it's too expensive to order that!" She grumbled in a controlled voice.

I was trying to get what this fuss was all about. She was overreacting a little. It's not that expensive here.

"And money is not a problem here." I explained, in case if this was troubling her. If I have to spend a fortune for her happiness, then so it be. She was fat too important to me.

"But still…"

"Please for me, don't ruin your mood on the topic of money. Can't we, please, discuss something else."

She blinked her eyes a several times. While she tried to make her thoughts coherent, I took her hand in mine and kissed the rings . "I love you."

"I love you too." She said, still dazzled. I laughed and laced her hand with mine.

The waiter came and placed our order on the table.

Bella looked at me disapprovingly with a small scowl on her face. And I knew why. The dishes – three dishes along with coke and breadsticks – were too much, and they all smelled revolting – to me, at least.

"It is too much!" She growled.

I actions with my hand for her to proceed and eat. She shook her head dismissively and started eating. She put a piece of carnibora in her mouth and her small scowl turned into a small smile, a smile of approval. She liked the food here. Thanks to Alice.

"Um, it's really good." She approved with her full mouth.

"I can see that." She didn't hear that, her concentration on the food.

After she was finished with her dinner, we ordered dessert – chocolate pancakes with marshmallow cream. She tried to deny many times, saying 'My stomach will tear out if I eat anything.' but ate anyway after seeing that and a big sigh.

The soft music playing in the background changed into another song. It was a fifties song, one of my favourite. I took her hand in mine, still grasping the fact that she was wearing these rings in her fingers, and stroked the rings. I had a feeling that I will never get tire of doing this.

But there was one thing that I could do. And I wanted too.

"Can I have a dance with you Miss Swan?"

"Uh-oh!"

I chuckled. Did she still not get that she was safe beside me when it came to dancing. All she has to do is stand in my arms.

"Don't worry love, I will not let you fall." I offered, meaning it, and finishing it with her favourite smile, dazzling her – intentionally this time. She held her decision for a good time but when my slight smug smile started to fall, she finally gave in.

I laughed lightly as my gloomy expression turned into a big grin and took her hand in mine.

"Stupid manipulative vampire!" She grumbled under her breath as she stood up with me and walked with me to the dance floor, where a few other couples were dancing too.

I held her in a waltz position, with my one hand at her small of the back while other hand holding hers, and started twirling – or rather swinging from side to side – on the melodious tune.

She wasn't able to match her steps with mine, so I pulled her closer to me – her heart started beating at irregular rhythm at such sudden action, which pleased me – and made her stand on my feet. Though by the fact that with her standing on my feet made her stand much closer to me and also at a good height, but her mind wasn't on this. She was busy concentrating on trying to get used to the dance steps, holding me tightly.

"She us ready to cut herself with a stone to protect me," I said in a small voice that she too wasn't able to hear. "but when it comes to trusting me on dancing, she acts all different."

A few minutes later, she relaxed herself and started to twirl freely. And a little more confidence, she started laughing and swaying on the beats.

It was good to see that she was enjoying this, not because I wanted her to bit because she really did.

"Are you still nervous about the dance, Miss Swan?" I wondered, all formal.

She pulled herself more closer to me, and with her heat that I could feel through our clothes, and the fact that she was standing so close to me, I had a trouble keeping my ungentlemanly thoughts to myself.

She, very teasingly and lovingly, put her arms around my neck, bringing herself more closer to me. And right now, I had a feeling that I could guess what she was thinking.

"Not now, Mr. Mason." She answered, her warm breath blowing over my head, making my mind incapable of thinking properly.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the image of Bella behind my eyelids to keep myself in control, and leaned my forehead against hers.

"Only if you know what effect you have on me." I said, but she didn't hear that. She just let me be me and danced along with me while I tried to control my emotions.

When I knew I would be fine, I finally let my lips touch her, slowly, delicately, passionately, and embraced her tightly in my arms, holding her there, wishing she never have to leave this place.

Beside us an elder couple saw our display of affection. _They look just like Amy and Zack_, they thought while looking at us as we tried to fell in oblivion of our surroundings._. _They were celebrating their thirtieth anniversary and were missing their son terribly on this occasion.

"You have a beautiful wife." said the old man with a warm smile as we came near to them.

Bella blushed like a beetroot and leaned her face in my chest. I laughed lightly, pleased by the way the word sounded to me. Till now I was getting used to this idea, but for someone to say it to me – it was amazing. Bella too had the same thoughts, or so did her blush and heartbeat said.

I said a small 'thank you' with a full smile.

They both didn't get scared of suspicious by my unnatural skin or my smile. Instead they smiled back warmly, thinking of their son and his wife in our place.

Bella's company had made me more human than I would ever accept. Now nobody was scared of my looks, or my appearance. They all treated me like a part of the crowd.

I wanted to spend some time with her in my arms, close to me, but she denied with a stern look, saying, 'I am very tired already.' I accepted easily and together we decided to roam in this tower.

Bella was in a substantially dark mood because I paid a bill which she found very high for a small dine. I told her many times that I didn't mind the amount, but she was very stubborn about it and put a big frown on her face.

I let her be in whatever mood she wanted to be for the time and just took her hand in mine as we roamed around the tower.

The scowl on her face started to turn into a smile as we watched the nightlife of Chicago from the heights. The lights, the view, everything was so serene and mesmerizing. The air of tranquility and serenity washed on our face as we watched the streets down from the heights. The feeling of amazement and tranquility was at its peak as we watched the world beneath us from the glass window.

Bella was able to see the view just good, but not the way I get to see it. With my supernatural sight, I got to enjoy the beauty more than her. The stars, the ground below us, the clouds above us, much more.

For the first time I was thinking about what it will be like to see the view just like Bella, when she will be one of us. Equal in every prospective.

The whole night view from here was mesmeric. The stars that were shining in the sky while the lights accompanying them in the streets made the whole view from above much more spellbinding than ever. And I wanted to share all of this with her. All the other sounds that I could hear but not she, the lights that I could see but not her.

For the first time it didn't feel wrong thinking about her as one of us. It felt right. May be it was because I now knew that no matter what I get to say, her destiny has been decided, and mostly by her. There is no way she is going to postpone the change and neither she is going to change her mind about that.

The sight from here were incredible, but the most amazing sight was when breathed a 'Wow' with a huge smile. Her frown of anger was fully gone leaving just a big smile. I just kissed her behind her head, happy that she was no longer angry with me, as we stood there to enjoy the breathtaking look for a while.

We finally decided to leave from here and walk in the park. She was a little bittersweet as we left the tower and looked back at it with longing. "We'll come back here after your change." I promised. I wanted her to see all those things that she missed today. "You'll be able to see the view just like me." She liked the idea very much and nodded excitedly with a big grin.

"Let's go for a walk." I proposed.

"Okay."

The evening till now had been a pleasant one, even when we walked around the park. Thanks s to another old couple who thought of us as their daughter and her husband and complimented us about how good we looked together. The look on Bella's face as she heard this was a cherry on the top. Though it was a little disappointing nor being referred to as a married couple. I have heard it only once but the phrase 'You've got a beautiful wife' had grown on me.

When she was tired, we sat on the grass and enjoyed the night sky. She enjoyed it much Kore as the weather was just how she liked – warm but pleasant breeze.

An another old couple passed us, who was here to celebrate their fiftieth anniversary and we're reliving those moments when they met.

"You never told me about your parents story." She said out of nowhere, looking at the old couple passing by us. She turned to me. "How did they meet?"

Hm. How did they meet? It was a story which I had heard so many times, from my parents, grandparents, my parents' friends. "It was nothing major." I finally said as I leaned back and let Bella snuggle by my side. A chuckle get out of my mouth as I recalled how they all used to imitate dad's reaction when he asked for mom's hand.

She waited patiently for me to continue.

So I finally shared those memories which were locked somewhere back in my heart, unlocking and sharing them with the only one who matters to me now the most.

"They both met in a social gathering in Chicago. It was love at first sight for both of them."

"Just like us." Bella interrupted, smiling.

I pondered over her words and tried to fund the resemblance. I didn't have to work hard. It was right there. It was love at first sight for me too, only I wasn't able to see it that way. Since the moment I saw Bella, she was the only thought I had, the only person I wanted to be with it. Her aroma, her silent mind, her brain expressive eyes, they all did nothing but pulled me to her.

She was right. Our story was just like theirs, in a more dramatic way.

I kissed her hair as I resumed the story.

"My father searched for her address, and when he found it, he wrote a letter to my mother. Just a formal letter, about how are you, what are you doing. Mom replied to the letter eagerly. They both exchanged letters for about a whole year, when accidentally mom wrote that she loved him, and she crossed the letters, but they were still visible. She had no choice left but to post that – as paper that time was considered a luxury, not everyone could afford it, and no one could waste it. She just kept hoping that dad doesn't read this. She waited for a few days but the reply letter never came. She thought that she had ruined their friendship by letting her feelings come in between."

"Nine days after the letter incident, a letter came for her. It was from dad. She read it hoping that the response was not a negative one, the one she was dreading." I laughed recalling how mom used to say that dad always did something which she could never predict. "There were just two lines written on the letter. It read – _'I love you too, Elizabeth. Will you marry me?'_"

"Before mother could think of anything, there was a knock on the door. My grandma opened it. On the door was," I paused for a dramatic effect, "Edward Sr., with a flower bouquet in his hand."

Bella smiled imagining the whole scene and I grinned with her.

I couldn't help from keeping a comical tone for what happened next.

"He came inside, and was all business. He had come to ask for permission to court my mom. My grandpa was very strict. When he saw grandpa, he was so nervous that he tripped over his own feet, embarrassing himself." It used to amaze me that how a person, who never tripped on anything, could trip on something like his own feet. But after meeting Bella, I got the answer. Because love can make you go foolish things, and still you can never complain.

She laughed and I laughed with her.

"Mom always described this scene as a comic one. She was not aware who was there, and dad was a nervous wreck. Grandpa could imagine what was coming and he was already a little angry due to business troubles. Grandma also knew what was about to come and she was so jubilant. She called my mom down. Dad, listening that mom was coming down, relaxed a little and that made grandpa more angry. He was not ready to see that his only daughter was big enough to get courted."

She laughed imagining the whole scene.

"When my mom came down, she stopped mid-step, her eyes bulging out of her sockets. Dad somehow made himself all business and managed to say the lines he had practiced. He looked in grandpa's eyes with as much love and conviction he could muster that moment, and said, "I love your daughter very much sir, right from the first moment I laid my eyes on her. And I want your permission so that I can court her and marry her, with your blessings. I promise to love her till my last breath. Will you grant me the permission to do that?" My mother was already crying. She pleaded with her father by her eyes. The tension in that moment was so much, that dad was sweating from head to toe. Finally grandpa nodded and gave his blessings." He was not ready to do that, but when grandma persuaded him with her eyes, he couldn't resist both his girls and finally agreed.

"That was their story, nothing much or magical."

"But a very beautiful one." She breathed.

True. It was a very decent but a elegant story.

"I used to tease my dad, when I was old enough to understand their story properly, that how can a person be so nervous in such a moment, and he said that I will understand it when my time comes."

And it happened, just like he promised. When I was announcing my life's greatest news to Charlie.

Bella frowned and angrily crossed her hands over her chest.

"This is not fair. You never got that nervous. Not even when we announced the news to everyone."

I knew this was about to come.

"Because, love, I am a good actor, and you aren't."

"How come this relate to it."

How to explain her? "When we were telling about out engagement to Charlie, I was a nervous wreck myself," only she couldn't see it, "but I couldn't show that. Not when I could read his mind and his thoughts." That was the part which made my nervousness fly away and leave only amusement about what will happen. "The way his mind was running made me less nervous and more excited."

"Stupid mind reader."

I chuckled very lightly at her teasing and in return got a small peck on my lips.

"My mom and dad preserved those letters with them, and when it was their first wedding anniversary," I told her, as she rested her head on my shoulder. "I was a few days old, she gifted him the letter in which my dad had confessed his love, as a token of her love."

I tried very hard to keep the sad tone off my voice but didn't succeed in that.

Bella too heard the melancholic tone in my voice and trued to soothe me by running her hands over my arms.

"When were the two times you came here?" She wondered.

I never told her that part of my life as it was a part I was not so fond about. The way I tried to run away from my memories and my past life was a little childish and coward of me, a story which I never want to share.

She looked up at me expectantly, wondering if I would tell her or not, while I too thought about the same thing.

I finally decided positively.

Till now I have shared almost everything with her, then why not these.

"The first time I came here," I started, for a moment getting lost in that day when I reentered my house again, bit not as the sane I left it. "Carlisle was with me." If it weren't for him, I would have never been able to show up the courage to visit my home again.

"I was just changed in a vampire four months ago. We were leaving Chicago. That time was very hard for me." I still remember that day clearly, when I felt lonely for the first time. Being in the house I grew up, but where there were just traces of my parents but not them.

"It was at time I asked Carlisle to act as my nominee and take the hold of my belongings." He was, at first, confused about why I was asking him, but showed no hesitancy. He felt that it was his fault that I was suffering through that time. "He accepted my offer willingly, and took care of my property, even when I left them."

"The second time I came here, Esme was with me – I had just came back from my rebellious period – but I got really upset –" Being in that house had always haunted me, as it always brought back those memories which I tried very hard to forget or bury in my heart. "– and left her alone and went for a run to calm myself."

That was the first time I acted without thinking.

"I came back after two days. Esme was still in the house, waiting there for me. When she saw me, she immediately pulled me in her arms." Though I was a mind reader, Esme always knew what I wanted and needed without reading my mind. "Her embrace felt like it was my mother's arms."

"She always saw me as her son, and I also respected her like a mother, but that day, when I broke down in her arms, I called her mom for the first time. She was so happy to actually have someone to call her mother. It was that time when I gave her a bauble and my mother's ring."

I remember how happy she was that I called her 'mother'. While giving her the belongings of Elizabeth Masen, I had said, 'My mother will be happy as she can see that I have got a new mother to look after me.' And she had said while looking at Elizabeth's photo, 'And I promise her that her son, our son, will always be happy with us.'

Bella listened carefully to me, with small lines on her forehead.

Yes, the first two trips to here have been difficult, heart-wrenching, but I don't want her to think that this time was the same. I enjoyed this time here. Maybe because if the company I had, or because I was finally ready now to visit this place. No matter what, I don't want her to think that she is giving me any kind of pain by planning this trip.

"But today, as you were there with me, it felt different. It is as if I am sharing my every moment with you." He kissed my head. "Thank you so much for planning this. You have no idea Bella, what all this means to me." It meant so much to me than she could ever comprehend. "To share all my personal secrets, my old life, my everything with you. It feels like now I have nothing left to share with you."

She said nothing. Not a smile or a nod. Maybe I got so much lost in my past that I forgot to think if she would like to hear about a century old talks.

Maybe…

"Can I also tell you something?" She asked, doubt and uncertainty in her voice.

I wasn't prepared for this. What is it that she wants to tell me, hit at the same time as hesitant about the same?

"Anything." I allowed.

I kept looking at her, my eyes curious to find what she was thinking about. She successfully kept her face fixed on the grass, avoiding me.

I was getting impatient. Wasn't her silent mind enough for this that she was tormenting me with her half sentences. "You know you can tell me anything love." I insisted, wondering myself what could be this horrible or terrible that she was thinking so hard before telling me.

She told me after a long minute, but her voice was very small – with shame?

"When I kissed Jacob," I instantly knew where this topic was going. She was still hung between Jacob and I. Maybe she regretted her decision of being with me. Maybe she wanted to go back to Jacob. Maybe she understood how selfish I was to tell Jacob about us very coldly, just to win her.

She stated silent for another long minute. The silence heavy in the atmosphere. Her words hung and ringing again and again in my ears.

"At first I tried to remain as a robot, not feeling anything." Why was she explaining this to me, now? Did she thing I was still mad at her? Or that I wanted a wanted an explanation about why she did that? "But when my mind lost its thinking capability, I kissed him back."

I wanted to erase that sight from my memory, where she was clutching Jacob very tightly to her, pulling him close to her, kissing her passionately.

"In that few seconds I saw a whole different future, a future where we were together, where there was no mythological sense to interject. I saw two child, our children, laughing and running in the woods." Of course she would have seen that. Jacob could give her much more than I. Children, life, love, friendship. I would just pull her into dark with me.

"For a moment I let myself bask in the knowledge that I have an option," _and have finally concluded that I want to be with him._ But she didn't say this. Instead, what she said baffled me for a good time, again shocking me with the inner workings of her mind.

"but when I compared both option I had, the small vision I saw, where I was with Jacob, disappeared completely. There was no other option left for me. Because even then I knew that I had to be with you if I want to live, if I want to be happy."

It was a relief that she still wanted to be with me. The tense posture of mine slowly started to melt away as understanding dawned on me on why she chose me when she had other better option.

"I told the same thing to Jacob when I was saying him goodbye, that I saw a future with him, where we were happy, and l wanted it badly, but it was just like Sam and Emily between you and me. I had no choice. My choice was already made when I saw you for the first time, when I knew that you were a vampire."

She peeked at me from her lashes, searching for my face, examining whether I was angry. I smiled and touched my lips to hers and pulled back – an action that took all her confusion away.

"Thank you so much for telling me all this. For sharing your little thoughts with me."

"You're not angry?"

Did she really think I would ever get angry on her.

As an answer I kissed her forehead and lingered my lips over there for a brief moment. "Never. I can say that I am relieved, but not angry."

She searched for my face, still so many questions in her eyes.

Before she could ask any of her stupid question, I answered her. "When you made the sudden decision of marrying me, I was confused that whether the decision was made in hurry. Even after we announced our engagement to Charlie, a small doubt was forever present in my mind. But after you told me all this, I am finally understanding that your decision was made out of love, and not to rectify your mistake, as you think of it."

She pondered over that for a moment before looking down. "And if I had chose the other way around?" She asked in a whisper, playing with the grass, afraid to look in my eyes.

And I was happy that she wasn't looking at me. Because just that thought was too much excruciating to think about. I don't know what I would've done. But one thing was sure. "Then I would've happily been the one to give your hand in Jacob's."

I would have disappeared again from her life, but would have stayed close enough to check if she was happy, to see if Jacob was keeping her happy.

She looked up at me, a big day smile on her face, a smile of hurt as she watched me get hurt, a smile of understanding, and teary eyes. She put her hands behind my neck, locking it there as she crushed her kips to mine, for getting everything but us.


	6. Chapter 6

We spent a good time sitting on the lawn, talking, kissing, laughing.

When we stood up, she stretched her arms above her head, asking, "Where should we go now?"

"Wherever you want to."

If she wanted to go to any other place and spent the evening there, I was all up for that. Whatever she wanted.

She thought about it for a good time. "Um… How about we spend the remaining day in our room."

I liked the sound of that. Spending some quality time together in our room, without any other people interrupting us.

Though, I tried to act nonchalant. She shouldn't know that I wanted to lose our boundaries, else she will attack me and I will be all at her mercy.

"As you prefer."

We were back to our room in no time. But it was strange watching Bella get all jumpy and queasy. Maybe she had something more in her mind which she don't want me to know about. But what could be that?

I went to the piano and started playing a song. Esme's song filled the silence. Bella laid down on the couch, closing her eyes and listening the soft melody fill the environment of our room.

She sighed – with exhaustion?

Maybe the day was starting to grow on her.

"Why don't you go for a good bath?" I suggested. A warm bath would help her get rid of her exhaustion. The soft background music of Esme's song soon turned into her lullaby, to help her relieve some stress. "You must be tired. A good shower will be helpful."

"I think you're right. But not now."

What was going on in her mind? A series of assumptions made me smirk. "What do you want to do till you make your mind for a shower?"

"How about a movie? It sounds good." She offered.

"Okay." I affirmed "Which movie do you want to watch?"

"Um… .I don't know." And at last we decided to watch 'Pretty Woman'.

I ordered the CD from reception and did some arrangements while she played the movie. At first I thought about playing the movie in the hall, but she denied it, instead suggesting to play the movie in the room, saying, "No pun intended, but at least we should make some good use of the bed."

"Bella?!"

"Oh, don't worry Mr. Mason', you are very much safe with me." She had teased as she went in the room, and I just looked at the way she just went. I would have blushed a deep red if I were a human.

She was sitting on the recliner, near the TV-unit as she played the movie, while I half laid down on the bed. After a few minutes, when she was done with playing the movie, she came on the bed and cuddled by my side.

I have watched many movies with her, cuddling while we watched, but it was something different now. Maybe because we were far away from the prying eyes of our families, or maybe because she was my fiancé now. I didn't know what was different, neither did I focused on that. I was satisfied with how it felt at this particular moment, and hoped that nothing could change that.

While she watched the movie, I looked at her. She was far more amazing than a movie. I played with her hair, or her rings, or traced her arms, or kissed very lightly over her face or neck. Many times she tried to stop me by saying "You are disturbing me, Edward!", but there was no warning in her tone, just adoration. She was enjoying my touches too. And her increased heartbeat was a big proof for that.

She also enjoyed that the male protagonist in the movie was named 'Edward'. And as she had a few dialogs recited by her heart, whenever she knew a funny shot was about to appear with my name, she said the lines along with the female.

"What is your name?" She had said along with the female.

I played along "Edward." I tried very hard not to laugh.

She feigned a big surprise. "Really?! That's my favorite name in the whole world!"

Finally, not able to control myself anymore, I laughed loudly at her poor acting skills. "I'm sure it is." I said as I kissed her hair.

She laughed along with me, and soon the laughter turned into a delightful kiss, which was enough to make us forget that we were in a middle of movie.

Again she quoted Vivian by saying, "Can I call you Eddie?"

She was expecting me to repeat the line of the movie character Edward, but instead I contemplated over her nonchalant question.

I had always hated this stupid nickname, ever since Emmett made it up for me as he thought that Edward was a mouthful word. Since then he always loved teasing me by that name. More because he knew how much I get irritated by that.

But even this stupid nickname sounded handsome when Bella said this.

"You know I never like this stupid name," I said, and her face broke into a big frown of confusion as she thought she had hurt me calling me by that. "and I personally hate it very much, but you, and only you have the liberty to call me by that." A big smile came on her face as she understood where I was going. I laughed aloud then. "But please, don't let Emmett know anything about this, or any of my brother or sisters for that matter."

"Don't worry." She acknowledged with a small peck in my cheek. "I'll not call you by that name." I was relieved and laughed lightly as I kissed her forehead. "…Eddie." She finally finished. I scoffed. And I had thought that she would not tease me by that. I tickled her on her ribs. She laughed uncontrollably and requested me many tines to stop it. .

There was one more thing that I wanted to tell her from the starting.

"You know, you are just like Vivian for me." I whispered as we watched Edward trying to become a little more flexible for Vivian.

She turned towards me, confusion clear on her face.

"You came in my meaningless existence, turned my whole life upside down in just a few seconds, with your intoxicating fragrance, your silence, the working of your mind, your everything, and made me a better person in no way one could."

She smiled understanding what I meant to say.

I had always been alone, thinking that I may never find someone to spend my whole life with. That was one of Renee reason I was always in melancholic mood. I used to laugh, but I was not that happy as I used to show. I was incomplete, until I met her. She completed me. She loved me. She tamed the monster inside me and showed me how to be a human again. I was acting to be a human when I was alone, but now, with her, I was almost a human, minus the heartbeat.

I recalled the first day I met her. She had tormented me in the worst way, by just being there.

"When we met for the first time, and your alluring aroma baffled me in an instant, my exact thoughts were 'She would ruin me. Who was this creature? Why me, why now? Why had she come here! She is my personal demon!'"

I shook my head slowly at my those thoughts. I was a fool to think that.

But now I understood why she was there. She was the one I wanted, not even knowing that I wanted, in my life to share it. I kissed her head once again, thanking her for being with me. "I can say that you were the best part of my life that ever happened to me, ever. Just like an angel, sent from the heavens, specially designed for me. And I'm so grateful to who ever who brought you in my life."

And I was a fool to think that I could live without her. Those seven months when I had, in a way, abandoned her. Then when she was torn between me and Jacob.

Her words from today's evening started ringing in my ear. _I saw a whole different future, a future where we were together._

I leaned my head in her tresses to calm me. "I can never ever live without you." Not now, not ever.

She kissed my head lovingly and combed my hair with her fingers, letting me lean by her side. "I am also glad that I stumbled in your life." She murmured gently. And I chuckled lightly. She had actually, and accidently, stumbled in my life. She kissed my head again and just held me by her side. "And even I cannot think my life without you." She finished.

For the time being I basked in the knowledge that she was ready to be mine, not just because I was insisting her or because she wanted to prove something. But because she too wanted to be mine. My worry, that she was acting to make everyone happy, felt stupid now. She was acting out of love, and not in any hurry, or to please me. This was what she wanted too.

The movie was all forgotten, as we both were content in lying in each others arms, holding each other. There was no other place I wanted to be now.

I glanced at her from my lashes and found her looking at me, with love and admiration and understanding and so many other feelings shining in her eyes.

I kissed her palm and put it above my cheek, relishing in her warmth and love. I placed a small kiss by her neck and exhaled there. Small goosebumps started riding over her skin. She moved her head sideways as she gave me better leverage over her skin.

I rolled over so that she was lying under me.

Now comes the use of those small tips Carlisle had given me.

I removed her hair away from her neck as I pampered some kisses over there. When she started to put her hands in my hair, I took her hands and locked it sideways on the bed. If I wanted to practice small baby steps, then her hands have to stay away.

My lips roamed the whole way from her neck to her ear and then her lips. Till that it was good, but when I touched my lips to hers, she reacted more enthusiastically then I was used to. I trued to do not let that disturb me, but when it became too much after a few minutes, I parted our lips and again leaned my head in her hair to calm my nerves.

_It was a good start. _I thought.

She suddenly shrugged off, sitting up.

_What happen? Have I somehow offended her or made her angry? _

I moved a little so she could sit properly.

She started to get of the bed. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"I think I should go for a shower now." She said and went in the bathroom without looking at me.

I did offend her! She must be thinking that I took her to a peak and suddenly we were falling down again. I should have thought it thoroughly that something like this could happen too.

I felt angry at myself for ruining her mood, and the evening too.

She took her time there, while I kept on thinking about what to do to make it up to her. I even thought about calling Alice and asking for her help, buy then thought better about it and decided to talk to Bella first.

She gave after twenty minutes, dressed in… not a nightdress but a navy blue ankle length jumpsuit. Not what I was expecting.

I opened my arms as an invitation, hoping she had done all this in anger. "No time for this as we are checking out now." She had not meet my eye yet.

Was she mad? It was getting difficult to say.

"But… I thought we will be here for another day." What did she had in her mind?

She finally looked up at me with a smug smile. A smile which meant _I have something big on my mind. _"Yes. We are. But not here." She said as she put her bag on the bed. I sighed, giving up on guessing as I too packed my bag.

We both were done in no time and checked out of the hotel. The vanquish was already waiting for us in the front. I opened the passenger gate for her to hop in, but instead of that she queried, "Can I drive?"

What is happening? I wondered to myself.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Besides if you drive, then how will it be a surprise for you?" She retorted.

I nodded in surrender as I opened the driver's gate for her.

Even when I was seated, she kept looking at the steering wheel in front of her with a horror struck face. She had never driven any other car before since her truck.

"Don't be scared." I soothed. "Be easy on the accelerator. Don't push it hard."

"I know!" She exclaimed with gritted teeth, trying to concentrate just at the wheel. And it was funny watching her concentrate and think like that.

But my big smile soon turned into a big frown as I saw a black blindfold in her hands.

I did not like it, whatever she was planning. "What is this for?" I asked, fumbled.

"So that the destination remains a surprise." She explained, saying what I already knew.

The answer I wanted was for _what is she planning? _

She tied the cloth on my eyes, cutting down the view. With her silent mind, by which I could catch nothing, and by my vision cut, I was completely numb. I could just rely on my hearing sense and my nose to guess where we were heading.

"But…"

"Shh. Just enjoy the ride."

She started the ignition, and soon the car was moving forward at a great speed, and before I could say anything, she applied brake with much great force than required.

I chuckled imagining the chagrin on her face.

"Careful love."

"I know." She snapped, irritated. I laughed again.

The car again flew ahead, but this time at a good speed. She was driving very slow, which started to bug me as I was getting impatient thinking what was left for me in the box.

Many times I tried to make her talk, but she hissed, saying, "Let me concentrate, Edward. I know you don't want your Aston Martin in a broken condition."

She took many turns, confusing me where we were going to. Everytime I thought I knew where we were going, she took a new turn, confusing me again. And I had a good idea in who helped her in drawing the perfect may of the way. _Alice! _

Finally the brakes were applied, and the car was stopped at a place. I was about to open the blindfold, thinking that now the surprise was over, but she made sure that I do nothing like that. She said in a strict tone, "Don't say anything and don't breathe either."

I showed my disappointment by a humph and a pout, crossing my arms over my chest in irritation.

She pecked me on lips. But I was not deterred. "You know you are going over the top now with all this surprise thing." I complained, forgetting how many times had I done that already in the whole drive to here.

I heard a small laugh. "Some of the hazards of having Alice as a best friend." She explained. "Don't breathe." She ordered again as she stepped out of the car. I made an action of breathing deeply and locking my breaths there. "I'll be back. Don't move."

I heard some footsteps, then the opening and closing of a door, a few more sounds which I could not allocate properly and then a few indistinguishable sounds. My hand started twitching to remove the stupid cloth from my eyes. And I was almost successful before I stopped myself.

A few minutes later, the footsteps of her approaching echoed in the silence. I moved my head sideways to look at her way. "Can I open it now?" I questioned impatiently, pointing at the stupid black cloth secured tightly on my eyes.

"After a minute. And don't you dare breathe!" She commanded. I took a loud deep breath again.

She opened the door and guided me by my hand to the way. If it was not for a surprise, the whole situation was a little comical. Till now I was the one who guided her on the way, protecting her from her clumsiness, but it was reverse today.

The sound of opening of a door again came as we entered in a place. "Now, I'm going to open the blindfold, but you're still not allowed to open your eyes." She instructed.

She was outdoing it. "You're really making me mad with your whole surprise thing, Bella!" I objected.

She scoffed. "Now you know, why I don't like surprises."

"But I don't make you do all these nonsense stuff." I argued.

"You've given me so many surprises, but I'm giving you the first one. So it doesn't counts."

She made me turn a little sideways, standing behind me.

"Fine." If she wanted to give me surprise, then she cannot deny when I give her one. "But don't throw any fit when I give you a surprise."

"We'll see."

She finally removed the cloth, but covered my eyes with her hand, still not letting me see anything.

"Bella?!"

"Happy birthday, Edward." She sang in my ear, confusing me, and finally let me see where I was.

I could not believe my eyes.

We were standing in my very house, but it didn't look as we had left it a few hours ago. The whole house was glowing in candle light, sweet fragrance of flowers swimming in the air. And in front of me, on the piano, was a small chocolate cake with a music note shaped candle lighted on it.

It all looked so marvelous and picturesque. Like nothing else.

_When did she plan all these? _I thought while turning around, and before I could say anything, she kissed me silencing me, and said a 'Happy birthday' over my lips.

This all was not expected! My birthday! It had been, like, almost a century ago when my last birthday was celebrated over here.

"When did you do all this?" I asked, amazed, as I looked over the whole hall. The candles glowed perfectly in the dark.

"Alice." She didn't need to say much. I nodded, understanding who helped her in this.

"Thank you so much, love." I said in a murmur, "But there was no need for it. You know I don't celebrate birthdays." Even when I was a human, I hated the concept of throwing a party on the name of a birthday.

"I listened it as carefully as you had done on my birthday..." She said as a fact, and before I could recall that time, she quickly added, "Now cut it."

I took the plastic knife from her and was about to cut the cake, but she stopped me. "Edward, make a wish first, then blow the candle."

"Bella, that is…"

"Please?" There was again, her irresistible pout.

I groaned, but seeing her so happy and jumpy, I gave up. "At least I wasn't upto make her do all these stuff." I muttered under my breath, too low for Bella to hear, and closed my eyes.

I thought about what I wanted that I could wish for. I had her, and there was nothing that I needed. After a quick thought, I finally decided to wish. _I wish I could give whatever she needs, for ever, and a less painful transformation. _I hope that my wish is fulfilled and she do not feel any pain when the time comes. I finally blew the candles off. The while time, she sang a birthday song.

I took a piece and turned towards her. First I kissed her, and then put the piece in her mouth, and after she finished, I stole a kiss once again.

"The cake is really tasty." I said, cleaning the cake from my lips. As per human standard, maybe, but I knew what would taste the best for me. "But not as tasty as you." I whispered in her ear, and brushed my lips against her neck and to her mouth.

She clung to me, her one hand at my collar while the other behind my neck, as the small kiss started getting intense. She pulled herself more closer to me, standing on her feet.

My thoughts started to get muddled. If I didn't stop now, things would start to go out of my hands before I had planned.

I slowly parted my lips from hers. This time she sighed in my mouth, clinging to me, our breathing accelerated.

"You must be tired. I'll bring you a chair." And I excused myself, trying to out some distance between us so that my mind could again gain its control on my befuddled thoughts.

She sat on the chair beside me, eating the cake, while I played Esme's song on the piano. "Human moment." She said after finishing the cake. When she came back, I slowly turned Esme's song to her song. She laid her head on my shoulder, sighing with content. I kissed the top of her head, feeling triumphed that she planned all these stuff just for me.

The ring on my phone interrupted our moment of gratification. _Who in the hell want to disturb me now? _I thought angrily as I pulled my cell out. The number displaying on the screen confused me. _Why would Carlisle call me at this time, unless it is something serious? Was it the wolves, or the Volturi, or it may be Charlie or Jacob? _

I wasted no time in putting the phone on my ear. "Hello Carlisle, what happen?" Internally I thought that it please not be some bad news.

"Well birthday boy, I thought I told you seriously to enjoy your time there and not to worry." Behind him a loud laughter echoed.

I laughed as I relaxed.

"Wait. I'll put the phone on speaker." I said and did it. A loud chorus sound of my family singing _happy birthday _started to fill the background music here, the loudest voice being of Emmett and Alice. "Yeah, yeah." I tried to interrupt but they didn't listen, kept on signing. "Thank you so much." I murmured, amused and annoyed at the same time.

When was the last time anything like this happened? When we celebrated Carlisle's birthday?

They all knew that I never celebrated my birthday, still they planned all these, and helped Bella in that. I shook my head in resignation.

The sound of Emmett's snort could be heard clearly – well, to me at least.

"Oh, come on, Eddie." He laughed loudly. Bella laughed too looking at my livid face at the use of this stupid name. Wasn't it just today when I had said she could – and only she could – call me that.

I growled, pinching my nose irritatedly. "Never call me by that stupid name, Em."

"Be a good sport!"

Before I could say anything, the sound of Carlisle and Esme came. They both nudged a _happy birthday, Edward_ at the same time. I thanked them, and soon everyone gave me birthday wishes.

It was comical how a person who would never age was getting so many wishes.

At first it was Rose. She had said, "I don't know about you, but I really liked your surprise of dresses." She sounded victorious, really happy and giddy. Not the tone I had heard in a long time.

"I really liked your surprise too. I wasn't expecting anything this sort, really."

"Says who, the need-to-know-everything mind reader. I am still amazed you didn't catch anything from our minds." Before I could defend myself, there was a loud laughter from everyone. "Never mind, birthday boy, enjoy your time."

"You mean night, Rose?" Emmett teased.

Rose scoffed. "Ignore him Bella." But Bella's face was already red by Em's comment.

The next was Alice. She just said a happy birthday as she was busy with Carlisle over something. Then came Emmett. "I want to give you so many wishes li'l brother, but for that you have to be here." He almost sounded innocent and naïve. Almost.

Bella laughed, knowing what Emmett meant. "Looks like just one gift from you was not enough, wasn't it Emmett?"

"You have come to know me a great deal, little human." She laughed again.

Then it was Jasper.

"So birthday boy, what is the score…" there was a small slapping sound and an ouch. "of your age now?"

"I bet he was so busy with his other love that he hardly counted that."

They were trying to have fun at my expense. But what did they mean by _other love? _

"Other love?" Bella queried, confused and jealous. She looked at me then, expecting some answers. But I too didn't know what they were talking about. So I just shrugged as an answer.

Emmett sighed pensively. "Yes Bella. You are not his only love. You came in his life after three others." He muttered in a contemplating manner. "He would still beat me to death, if I hurt any of them!" He said sadly. "Didn't he tell you about them?"

_What was he getting at? _

"Others? Three?" Bella cried out, tensed, looking at me all perplexed. He heart was almost beating loud enough for her to hear herself. "But you said I was the only one ever!" Her voice was loud enough to make me cringe the hostility that it promised was on the way if I didn't give answers now.

I was sure Emmett and my other so called siblings were enjoying this little sound show. They all knew that Bella has always been self-conscious about her place in my life.

"Tell me who she was?" She ordered in a little calmed manner. "Was she a vampire, or a human? When?"

Now she was getting all ridiculous.

I wrapped her in my arms, securely and tightly, hoping I reassure her. "Love, you know you were the only one. Emmett is joking."

"I am not joking Eddie. Did you forget that your both cars and your piano was in your life even before Bella?" And his booming laugh started to echo in this house too.

"Emmett, you son of a…" I whispered under my breath, knowing that he heard it. "Just wait till I come there, and then I'll show you how old I am." I promised in a deadly voice.

"Touchy, touchy."

"I hate you, Emmett." It was Bella.

"Oh come on Bella! You know I love you. Don't be mad. Remember I'm your favourite brother."

"Some big brother." She spat with venom in her voice. I didn't expect she would get this mad. Her blush of anger made her look total red.

"Emmett! Just wait till the call ends, and I'll show you what Edward meant." Esme threatened in her motherly tone.

I said a 'thank you mom' while Em muttered a reluctant 'sorry mom'.

"So Edward, did you like the surprise?" Esme and Alice asked.

_Did I like it?_ The question was itself ridicule. I laughed and kissed Bella's head. "What was there not to like?! It was as perfect as it could be." I could have asked for no better surprise than the one I got.

"I am glad you liked it." I heard someone say, but I was too lost in Bella's eyes to try to recognize who it was.

I traced her lips with my finger, but the loud laughter of my brothers made me inhale deeply with frustration and anger towards them.

"Now mom, keep the phone." Em teased, showing no mercy. "I'm sure they have some night activities to do which we don't want to disturb." If I was there, who would have tortured me with his stupid innuendos.

Jasper too supported him instead of siding by my side.

"I'll be back by Thursday, Em, Jazz." I threatened back.

"We'll see." I could hear him cracking his fingers. Jasper too had his fun as he said a snide 'Have fun' in his tantalizing tone.

There were some other sounds of punches. "Good night you both. Have fun." Alice said hurriedly and snapped the call down.

So much for thinking that I good siblings.

Bella laughed again as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Sorry for doubting you. I just –"

Did she really think I will be mad at her for that stupid trick Em played on her.

"So the whole Chicago plan was for this?" I asked instead, interrupting her.

She smiled learning that I was not mad. At least not at her.

"Mm-hmm." She hummed as she leaned her head against my neck.

As her song finished I started playing a song that dad used to play for mom.

"Don't you think you actually over did it?"

I felt her shaking her head as she giggled. "When you see your boyfriend overdoing everything when it comes to surprises, you also learn it."

"Hmm, boyfriend?" I thought, pressing on that point. She looked up at me, thinking what got me thinking so hard. I decided to play along. If not anything, I could too have some fun. "I thought I had passed that stage, becoming more than a boyfriend now."

A scowl came on her face as she ducked her eyes to escape mine. But her blush gave her away. Her blush that made her skin feel like a hot flame against mine. She played with her hair, trying to dodge the question. And then she yawned loudly.

I laughed at her sigh of relief. "Let's go and get you to bed." The day must have started to get onto her.

But this led my mind to have some other thoughts as well. As this was the first time I will actually be sharing my human bed with her. For the first time I will be sleeping with her on my very bed. In my room. In my parents home.

It wasn't just me that was having those thoughts. She too had the same thoughts. The heat of cheeks told it.

I traced her flushed cheeks. "For the first time I can say that I can almost read your mind." I murmured.

She looked up again with confusion all over her face.

Why does she always gets worried whenever I sat that I could almost read her mind.

I laughed watching her scared face and kissed her hair. "I just meant that we were thinking the same thing."

She casted her eyes down again, blocking me again from reading her eyes.

"So you were also thinking about us in your very human bed."

"As I told you, we were thinking about the same thing!" I chuckled. She joined me too and nestled further in my arms, her warm breath washing over my neck, maddening me by her fragrance. _I need a distraction!_ "But still I wish to hear just one word from your mind!"

She smirked. "Thank God you cannot hear it. It is so embarrassing." And she tightened her hands on my neck. I brought her close to me _ on my lap – as we laughed.

"As you wish." I murmured as I removed some hair out of her eyes. "Now let's go. You need to get ready for bed."

She frowned. "I don't want to sleep and miss some hours of your birthday."

_Why does she always have to behave like a bad kid whenever it was time for us to settle on the bed?_ I thought with a chuckle under my breath. "At least let's get ready for bed."

She exhaled loudly. "Fine, mister. But you cannot make me sleep so soon." She challenged as she got up from my lap.

_I wasn't planning on letting her go! _

I pulled her back to me by her hand, almost unbalancing her that she had to put her hands on my shoulder firmly to keep herself upright.

"What?" She asked, almost angry and befuddled. ""I thought we were going upstairs in your room?"

_Of course, we are. _I thought as I swooped her up in my arms, bridal style, to carry her upstairs.

At first she gasped, but then the sound of her giggles filled the entire hallway.

"Edward," She tried to object as she swung her legs, enjoying it. "I've already went in your room once, so the whole threshold thing doesn't applies there!"

I had no answer to this, and I didn't need any. And there was no need for hurry. No werewolves behind us, no Charlie to come and check on us, Nome of my family to tease me. All the worries were behind us for the moment.

I pressed my lips against hers for a second. "I said we are going upstairs, but I didn't say I was letting you go for any second. For this whole two days you are mine, and I am not going to let any distance come between us, even for a second." I vowed by pulling her more closer to me.

A warm smile came on her face as she listened me. She secured her hands in my hair as she brushed her lips all over my face and neck.

I laughed softly. "Bella, vampire or not, even I need to concentrate on the stairs while walking!"

She pouted, her eyes narrowed with mischief, and her lower lip jutting out. She was killing me with her tactics!

"Are you trying to say that you are not enjoying this?" She asked in a bittersweet tone, enjoying teasing me.

"It's not what I meant." I explained, my eyes on her lip jutting out, eager to kiss and secure her now.

A brilliant smile formed on her face. "Then just go along." She announced, leaving no space for arguments, as she sealed my mouth with hers, placed her lips on mine, kissing me ardently.

I kissed her back, with equal eagerness and warmth she showered on me as I carried her upstairs to my room in a very slow pace, savoring this moment.

We were standing in my room in a longer time than usual, both of us breathing heavily, reluctant to leave each other. But the reminder that I could still hurt her by being careless gave me my will back as I put her down on he bed.

"You sit here while I bring our bags." I told her and I was gone in a flash, as I needed to calm down my building emotions.

Carlisle was right. I have to decide the pace for myself, and this pace was a little too fast for me. I still need to get used to the idea that from now on a little bit of sexual intimacy would be present between us. If not, in no time I would lose my control over my emotions and do some things that I don't even want to think about

But this thoughts of mine led me to other musings that I was trying not to think about.

What was Bella thinking about all these stuff that was going on between us since we arrived here. Was she getting any inappropriate ideas? Was she comfortable with me like this? Did she get that I am trying to lose our boundaries? Did she had some ideas of her own on this topic? Should I talk to her about this? What will she think when I tell her that I am thinking about trying to try trying?

But one thing was there I was sure about. I have to slow things out a little before it becomes late to slow them down.

Will she be mad? Will she accuse me of losing the rope a little and again tighten it?

I shook my head as I was getting dizzy by thinking all these in one hundredth of a second. I had no answers for these questions now, and I didn't want them right now. I can think about them once we get back to Forks. For now, she was waiting for me upstairs.

I was back in the room after taking our luggage from the trunk of the car in no more than one second. Thanks to the no-nearby-neighborhood-over-here place, I had nobody to think that I may get caught.

She was still trying to catch her breath, her eyes closed, trying to concentrate on her breathing. While she was busy, I did the task of arranging our bags in my old wardrobe.

"You're back so fast." She acknowledged.

"You go for your human moments while I arrange things here." I mused.

"Nice idea." She hummed as she walked past me to the wardrobe, fumbling in her bag. She finally found something of her liking and took it.

When she started to go to pick her other accessories, her eyes turned mischievous and get smile deadly innocent. The worst combination ever when it comes to her. "What?" She asked, looking at me. "What? You're not joining me? And downstairs you promised me that you will not let me go away for even a second."

Did she really thought it was a nice joke to tease someone. "Bella?!" I growled disapprovingly. She laughed and pecked my cheek as she went for her shower.

I too picked out the dress Alice had packed me for the night. It was a dark blue undershirt vest along with black sweatpants. Not something I was expecting, also something I knew Alice would pack.

Since the announcement – official announcement – of our wedding, Alice had made sure to pick out dresses for both Bella and I, thinking it would help us of we try to lose myself out a little.

And she was right. These baby steps were far more important than I had usually thought about. After all, I needed time to get around Bella worry with a free mind which didn't worry more about hurting her.

Now that I was alone in my room, my thoughts on Bella, I could hear every drop of water that was falling on the bathroom floor. The every step that she too echoed in my ear. Every sound I hear didn't do anything good to give a break on my far away thoughts. Every single sound made my thoughts fly to a far distant zone which was not safe for the speed I was thinking about.

I opened the window and looked at the clear moon from there, accompanied by the moonlight which I haven't seen clearly in a long time. It was just this place where dad used to tell me about his friends and their daughters he thought were compatible to me. I thought about what it would have been like if we both were human, and there was no supernatural things to stop us.

I laid down on the bed with my hands behind my head, thinking about what that time would look like.

My parents would have gone crazy by learning that I have finally found _the one_. They would've been ecstatic. Mom would've cried seeing my hand around her waist. Dad would've asked me about the day we want to tie the knot, saying he cannot wait to see us standing on the alter.

I heard her eager footsteps approaching me. Her strawberry fragrance and her own flowery scents filling the room, making the whole room smell like our meadow.

We would've married in the sunlight, consummated our relationship, become parents. But so much was out of our league now. Parenthood was a thing I can never experience, and so will she. Marrying in the sunlight is the luxury I can not give her. Consummating our relationship was a big deal now, knowing that one moment of slip of coherent thought and she will be dead.

I felt some shifting on the bed and the warmth of her body as she cuddled by my side, framing her body according to mine, removing some hair out if my eyes.

_At least I have her. _I thought with a smile._ And if she is with me, I don't need anything else. _

I pulled her more closer to me by her waist and wrapped her in my arms.

She traced my lips with her finger. "What were you dreaming about?"

"Nothing significant." I answered as I kissed her finger very lightly.

"What was that nothing significant you were thinking about?" She pressed.

I sighed. She wasn't going to give up. "I was just trying to remember more about my human days." That would suffix it.

"Oh! I'm sorry for interrupting you."

"What are you apologizing for?" There was nothing for her to apologize. She had done everything properly. From coming in my life, to planning this trip. Everything was perfect.

She shrugged to that as she nuzzled more in my arms, settling her head in the crook of my neck. _Does she has any idea what she is doing to me? _I shook my head as I kissed her head.

I started to sing her lullaby. "I don't want to sleep."

"Then what do you want to do, if you don't want to succumb to sleep?" I teased. As an answer she yawned loudly. I chuckled as I anyway sang her lullaby.

After a few minutes, her breathing started to even out.

Nights in Chicago are chilly, due the strong but pleasant winds. And she was of the opinion that she don't want to be cocooned in the comforter unless I am with her in that. So I had finally given in, and put the blanket around us.

"Hmm." She moaned in her sleep "I love you, Edward."

I pulled her more closer to me. _And for that I will forever be grateful, Bella, the one and only love of my life. _"I love you too, Bella. More than anything."

She was asleep in no time. And I spent the whole night recalling today's events, and the events which had happened when I was a human. All those memories kept swirling in my head, making thinking about anything particular very hard. When I thought about going down to my parents' room or in the hall or the lawn, I quickly recoiled from the idea. I wasn't that strong to again visit those place without crumbling on the floor under the weight of my memories and flashbacks.

.

.

.

I was sitting on the recliner by the window, watching the sunrise – how the rays of the sun stroke my skin and made it sparkle, throwing and scattering the sparkles all over the room – when Bella started whimpering in her slumber. Her cry was very loud – something I hadn't heard since I came back.

I had to shake her very hard to wake her up, and when she did, her waterworks made me worry. She was crying that hard.

"Bella? Bella? What is it love?" I asked anxiously as I cradled her body. "You are with me. There's nothing to worry about." I tried to soothe her.

"Oh, Edward!" She cried as she hugged herself very tightly to me. "You are here!"

"I am here." I repeated. "Nothing's wrong."

"Oh, Edward. I almost… it was the worst… you are here… I thought… very real…" And she kept babbling something incoherent, and I was unable to decipher the meaning of her words.

"Calm down. It was just a dream. Nothing to worry about. Relax." She took a few deep breaths, still holding me tightly. I ran my hand through her tresses in an act to calm her. And she did calm down, but not until a couple of ten minutes. "Do you want to talk about it?" She shook her head. "Should I bring something for you to drink?"

"Please, don't go." She almost croaked with her thick throat.

"Okay." I eased down on the bed again, and she slept by my side, with her head on my chest, my undershirt was in her tight fist. I kept rubbing her back as she was far from calming down. I even sang her lullaby, hoping that she may calm down enough to get some peacefully sleep, but it never happened.

"What happen?" I asked after she sighed.

She shook her head. "Nothing. I think my imagination must have worked it up." I didn't follow her.

She sighed, knowing I wasn't getting what she wanted to say. "You were still human, in my dream, and we were here, in Chicago." Now I get what she was getting at. "You had just proposed me when you got a call from your duty. You have to go on the border, immediately, and you went. I waited and waited, but I didn't get any message from you. And then it finally came. You were injured very badly and died there. I was sitting by your grave when I got your hallucinations and that's when the screaming started, I guess, as you were calling my name frantically."

I should have known that it was yesterday's too many talks that must have worked her mind.

"I am so sorry."

"Hmm." She inhaled deeply again. "It was just a dream."

"Indeed."

We sat like that for immeasurable time, until sun rays started hitting her.

She groaned. "Good morning, love." I greeted a very sleepy Bella.

She groaned and buried her head more in my chest. I laughed again as I kissed her hair very lightly.

She played with the hem of my undershirt, drawing some patterns which were visible only to her, but after a moment she let her hand trace up my chest to the back of my neck as I was answered by small _good morning kisses. _Not something I was expecting.

I kissed her back and soon broke the kiss, smirking.

"Are you still sleepy?" I mused as I traced her face with my knuckles. "Because I don't think so."

She slapped me on my chest very lightly. "You are such a cheater." She almost growled.

I laughed again and sighed as I turned my head to notice the time. "Bella, it's already nine." She too turned to look outside the window. The sky outside had turned cloudy with dark clouds covering the sky. "I don't think you would like to delay our plans for today." She wasn't upto spending the whole day here, I knew that much.

"Okay." She allowed, at the exact moment her stomach growled.

I laughed. Her stomach always knew when to interrupt. "Let's get your empty stomach something to eat."

"Give me a few minutes." She said as she went for her human minutes. Till that I adjusted the covers and quilt.

I twisted around to find her picking up my yesterday's shirt. I leaned back on the wall as she saw herself in the mirror wearing my shirt.

The sleeves were too big for her. She tried many times and finally pushed the sleeves above to free her hands. It's V-neck front was also too big for her, and so was it's length that she seemed to be wearing just my shirt and nothing else in my clothes.

But God, she looked fabulous wearing that. The colour of my shirt appreciated her skin tone, and her slightly messy hair made her look more sexy that she looked in her clothes.

That night, when I was at last able to put a ring on her finger, she had wore my shirt too. But that time there was so much in my mind to appreciate her, but not today.

I sat on the bed and leaned back a little, to appreciate her more in this.

"It looks good on you." I appreciated, telling just the truth, no teasing.

She looked away from the mirror and at me. She blushed brightly as she looked away again.

"Thanks." She mumbled, already dazed, her heart running at top speed, giving her up. I chuckled at her innocence as I shook my head.

I was behind her in an instant and hugged her from behind. "I must say you look amazing in my shirts."

Her blush became more bright as she ducked her eyes.

"They are too big for me." She complained again.

This time I laughed loudly. Why was she being cruel to me. She already looked irresistible wearing this, and in that her little unconscious traits were enough to lure anyone.

I kissed her temple. "Let's go, and make something for my little human to eat. She must be starving."

"Aye, aye sir." She mock saluted.

The urge to kiss her was very high, but I resisted and went in the kitchen with her.

Alice had made sure to keep the kitchen stocked up for two days. There was a small refrigerator too in the far away corner along with an electronic gas and other appliances.

Bella looked around and finally settled on pancakes and cold coffee, saying the weather was still warm to start. I offered my help but instead she asked me to sit on the chair as she worked.

"Where do you want to go today?" I queried while she was eating her breakfast. She must have planned this day too. And if not, there were many things that we can do here.

She didn't think much about it before answering. "Can we go to your parents grave?"

I wasn't prepared for that question. Being back in here, living the life I used to live here is much different than visiting their grave.

"Only if you say, Edward." She added. I nodded, looking at the table. "Are you sure? I mean if you don't want to, we can go to somewhere else."

"No." I whispered, shaking my head. "it's just that I never went to my parent's grave in the last seventy years or so..."

"You are nervous." She finished. I shook my head as a yes. She put her hand on my cheek. "It would be fine, Edward." I smiled. As long as she was with me, it would be fine, I was sure about that.

She ate her food while I was busy in recalling the day we had buried Dad. It was a couple of days ago we both were hospitalized for our critical health. I had never visited that place, that graveyard, ever since.

I started to inquire myself if I was ready to visit my parents grave.

The last time I was there was when I was healthy, a human, but this time I am not. I am a monster. A vampire for crying out loud. Would my parents accept me now?

"Are you afraid. About going there?" She questioned, knowing what I was thinking.

How to explain her.

"Not afraid. Just… I don't know if they would even accept me with me being a…" _monster, a vampire, not their innocent child anymore. _A cold shudder ran in my spine as I thought about it. She moved in my lap and cradled my face in her hands.

Her brown eyes were asking me what was it that is troubling me. Why was I afraid. She didn't have to wait long for answers. Looking in her yes made me spill my thoughts out, once again letting myself be vulnerable in front of her.

"I never visited their grave, not even when I came here with Carlisle to collect the things, not when Esme was with me. What if they don't like this version of me? What if –"

"You only said they loved you unconditionally." She broke in. "And I am pretty sure your parents will be happy that their son is happy, and he is alive – and yes, you are alive, only minus the heartbeat – and has an amazing family to take care of him."

I was about to interrupt her again, but she continued, making me look steadily in her eyes.

She knew I was not going to buy it. She sighed and started to rub her fingers slowly through my hair, knowing it always helped me calm.

"Your mother knew what she was asking Carlisle to do that day and she will be happy that Carlisle agreed to her last wish. That he saved her son and took care of him like a real father. And I am very sure they will not be angry that you didn't go to visit them, but instead will be ecstatic that you remember them every day, still love them too much."

She was right. Mom would be euphoric to know that her last wish was honored, and that I was living a normal life, as normal as was served. That I remember them everyday, and love them even now.

She always knew how to lift my mood and made it light. I kissed her throat. "How do you know what to say at the right time?"

I felt her smile. "I have a very good teacher who taught me this."

I laughed lightly. She was getting good at using my words against me.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Even more." She added. I laughed as I nuzzled my face in the crook of her neck. She too put her cheek above my head, holding me there.

"You get ready." I said, as it was already near to ten. She nodded, saying nothing, and went upstairs in a dazed manner – thinking something important? I let it go whatever she had in her mind as for now it was more important for me to look upon myself.

While she got ready, I too looked upon what I had to wear today. Something not too formal, neither too casual. Finally I decided to wear my blue jeans along with a black shirt.

I was waiting downstairs, trying to straighten my hair – mom liked it that way, saying 'At least try to wear your hair perfectly on special occasions.' – when Bella came down. She was wearing a green full-sleeve shirt on her black jeans, her hair falling down over her shoulder, along with her shoes.

"Do I look –"

"It's perfect."

She nodded as she came down the last few stairs. "Scared?"

Was I? "I don't know. Scared, anxious, nervous, triumphed, too mixed up emotions, I guess."

"You'll be alright." She comforted and kissed my cheek, and hugged me tightly. Assuring me with her blossom that everything will be fine.

"We'll find out." I allowed, hugging her more close to me.

I nodded to myself. I was never going to be ready mentally. "Let's go." She nodded too as she clutched my hand in hers, a little too tightly, as we walked to the car.


	7. Chapter 7

We were headed to the Chicago's old graveyard, where they were buried along with the other victims of that tragedy and some victims of the first World War.

On our way there, we also took some Hydrangeas for their grave, as they were their favourite. Also it meant _preserving forever. _Just like I would do with the memories I have of them: preserve them.

Bella knew that it was already a hard day for me, so she let me dwell in the inner workings of my mind, letting me dwell on whatever I want to. She just held my hand and kept rubbing it with her thumb to assure me that she was with me, no matter what.

If I were a human, my heartbeat would have been very high as we reached the graveyard. I, unconsciously, squeezed her hand, to assure both of us that it will be fine.

After a few turns, we were at the aisle where they were buried.

The three Mason graves were standing close to each other. Just like I saw it in Esme's head when she came here.

The first grave was

_'Edward Sr. Masen – 1880-1918_

_A good lawyer and a responsible man. May God bless his soul.'_

Next to it was the stone which read,

_'Elizabeth Masen – 1882-1918 _

_A gorgeous woman and wife and mother. God bless her soul.'_

And beside it was the stove which I never imagined would be here. It was mine, labelled as 'Edward Jr. Masen'. I felt Bella stiffen and shudder as her eyes roamed over the stones.

We walked the final few steps and were standing right in front of them. Together we kept the flowers on their graves. She stepped back, but I didn't. There were so many things that I wanted to tell them.

First I touched my dad's grave.

"I miss you dad. " My voice started to shake. "I wish I could have seen you for the last time that day. I love you dad, so much. More than I could ever say."

The next was mom's grave. It was more hard. I have seen dad's grave, even if once, but never her grave. I don't even know when she took her last breath. "I am sorry mom for not being with you. I miss you so much, mom. I know I have Esme now, but still... I love you so much."

I stepped back and took Bella's hand. Time for her formal introduction, even if just to their graves. "Meet your daughter-in-law mom, dad. You would have loved her. She is perfect for me. She loves me though she knows what I am, she understands me, she looks after me, cares for me. She completes me. I wish you both were here, to see her." I could imagine their exulting face and their big smiles when they would've been introduced to Bella "I promise both of you, I will always take care of her and never leave her."

I knew she would also like to day something, so I motioned with my hand to her to say something.

She took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Masen." She said hesitantly. "I don't know what to say or how to start. I know one thing that you both would have been wonderful, as only wonderful people can give birth to a wonderful person like Edward." She looked at me with a big old and then again at them. "He always talk about you both, and specially about you Mrs. Masen. I wish I could have known you, but I promise you I will never leave Edward alone. He will always have me by his side, no matter what. I promise you I'll always love him forever and he will never have to suffer again. Thank you for giving me your Edward."

She took another step forward, releasing my hand.

_What is she upto? _

"He says that you both had already accepted me, but I want to do it properly, formally, in front of you and with your blessings." She took a deep breath. "Edward says you would have loved to meet me, but as it is not possible, I would like you to watch Edward and I exchanging some promises."

She turned around and handed me the rings which she was wearing.

_Oh! _It was ridiculous and intriguing and thoughtful as well. We exchanging some of our vows in front of them.

At first I thought about placing the rings directly in her hands, but then, _if we were doing it, then why not do it thoroughly. _I kneeled down and took Bella's hand.

Small drops of rain started to fall.

First I placed mom's ring in her third finger. "I promise you Isabella Marie Swan, I would love you forever." Then I took the platinum band, and placed the promise ring in her index finger. "With this ring I promise you Bella, that I'll always be there for you."

She smiled, happy, and I grinned back, gloating. I kissed her fingers and the rings as I stood up.

"Edward, wait!" I was astounded, as to why did she stop me. What else was running in her mind, thinking how amazing it would have been if I could read her mind too.

"What happen?" She was silent for a minute – nervous? – looking at me. "What?" I asked again. She was starting to scare me with all her befuddled expression.

"Edward, I know I am not good at all these things. This wedding stuff is not really for me, but I also know what does it means to you. I may be doing it wrong, but I swear with all my heart that I love you, and I'll always be with you. In your happy times and bad times."

I smiled listening her. I already knew that, but it was nice listening all the same.

She shook her head minutely, blushing furiously, as she dug in her purse. Finally she pulled out something and put in her palm to let me see it.

It was a thick platinum band,

There were some carvings done in the inner circle of the ring, but I wasn't able to read them clearly.

She took my left hand in hers as she again looked up at me, her eyes watery.

My hand started to tremble, as I wasn't prepared for all this.

I didn't have even a slightest hint that she had something that hug running in her mind.

"I want to give you this ring," she whispered, "a similar ring to my promise ring, my promise of forever. I promise you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I'll love you forever and I will always be there for you, no matter what."

And she pushed the ring in my left hand's ring finger, kissing my knuckles. She closed the distance between us and stood on her tiptoes, saying "You are my everything. I love you." in my ear.

The expression on my face must have been comical, as I didn't know how to react. But slowly as I started to realize what just happened, a stupid big grin became permanent on my face. I was smiling shamelessly, and I wasn't guilty or anything about that.

She turned back to the stones. "Thank you for your blessings mom, dad." She said shyly.

_Mom, dad!_ This day, till now, had been more remarkable than I originally thought it would be.

She started to move, but then she changed her mind as she touched the third grave that I was trying to ignore. It was labelled as _'Edward Jr. Masen_

_1901-1918 _

_A young man who wanted to serve the nation. God bless his soul'_

I was behind her in an instant, putting my hand on hers. "My body was not recovered from the hospital, but they still built a grave for my body, expecting that they would find my body soon." She didn't respond. "Bella, I know what is bothering you, love, but trust me, it is not relevant. I am here with you and this is what matters. Isn't it?"

She didn't respond again, but her eyes started to cry as tears began to slide off her cheek. I turned her in my embrace, looking in her eyes, but she had her eyes casted down.

_She was still terrified of that dream. _I thought as I pulled her against my chest, holding her stiff form tightly to me.

"It's just that yesterday I saw a dream, where you were lying in a grave and I was sitting by your grave, not even able to cry." She shuddered, horrified. "And today when I see this grave, it is as if my most horrible dream have come true." I wiped the tears from her cheeks and held her against me tightly in my arms, to assure her that I was here, and wasn't going anywhere. Not without her. "I know it's foolish to even think like that, as you are with me, but still..."

"Shh." I whispered but she didn't listen as she held me very tightly, more and more tears flowing down her eyes. I wiped her tears but to no effect.

When she was in better control, we finally left the place after saying out goodbyes to my parents.

She was still tensed, so I decided to distract her. And thanks to her, a question was already ready in my mind.

"Blessings?" I queried as we stepped out of the old graveyard. Her that statement didn't make any sense to me.

She laughed, poking my nose with her finger. "Really Edward?! How can you see everything many times, but still ignore such a lovely blessing and symbol is beyond me." I shook my head. "Didn't you notice, when you kneeled down to place the rings in my hand in front of them, rain started and as soon as our little exchange finished, rain stopped. So it was a clear sign that they were showering their blessings on us."

_Oh! _The little dripping. But when thought it this way, it made sense in a nonsensical way. It was just like Carlisle's way to think things.

"I really didn't think it that way." I accepted. And the reason for than was standing in front if me, smiling like an angel. "I had other things in my mind." She ducked her eyes, blushing. I laughed. "I wish I could hear your inner mind working."

She laughed loudly shaking her head. "Thank God you cannot hear the working of my mind. It is really awful."

I don't think so.

"But still if at least one thought. I could just wish." I thought.

We reached the car in no time. Bella was tired of my stupid-grin face, as I was smiling shamelessly. And why wouldn't I be. The day, the time here, was more than perfect.

She sat in the car, lost in her thoughts, while I tried to bundle up my emotions that I was feeling, but to no vail.

She had no idea what all these meant to me. The whole trip here, to my hometown, and in that to give me such a gift – and not just a gift but a ring, promising herself to me – and the things she said…

She looked at me, waiting for me to say something.

And in that moment I forgot that I was trying to suppress my joy.

I snatched her up from her seat and made her sit me lap, my lips on her in the same moment. She too came eagerly, though she was surprised at first. She wasn't expecting any such behavior from me.

I kissed her slowly at first, fervidly, my hand travelling up from her waist to her hair. Her hands too roamed up to my hair, messing them even more.

The ardent kiss slowly started to build up as we increased the pace. Both of us lost in the moment to care about anything. Nothing mattered, not the place, nor any other thing.

She didn't resist and neither did I think this through. Yesterday itself I had thought to slow down the pace, and today my resolution was gone.

She pulled back, gasping for air, trying to catch her breath.

But I wasn't willing to move. So instead I bought the leverage to her bare skin. Her neck, shoulder, collarbone, wrists, ear, I purchased the access to her every part I knew was safe for me. She pulled back my head as her demanding lips found mine again.

The kiss this time was more sensual, more intimate, as I poured out my love on her.

I could feel that both our bodies were responding to others in the some dangerous ways. Something which I hadn't thought it through. But I let it go as I was far too distracted to care about that.

"Edward!" She finally choked between her raspy, heavy breaths. "I haven't changed my mind yet." She warned.

It was again upto me. What did I want. Our body or our soul. But the answer was still the same. Her soul was far more important for me.

I slowly slowed down the kisses as my mouth traveled to her neck. It was a safe zone for me, because it never returned my kisses with her own.

"I'm sorry." I murmured as I kissed the soft slot on her neck. " I just got a little excited."

"For?"

Wasn't it obvious? "This!" I lifted my left hand for display, where a new addition was sitting majestically. "You don't know what it means to me Bella."

"I think I got a good idea now." She sang in a teasing manner, wrapping her arms around my neck. She slowly kissed my jaw line, and it took all my will not to comply to her charms.

"What would you like to do now?" I changed the topic. She moved her lips, excruciatingly slowly, to my neck. I sighed. "Except this."

She laughed as she pulled back. "Um, actually I don't know. Do you have anything in your mind?"

I pondered over that. What could we do now? While I thought, my hand automatically went to her tresses and started to play with her locks, circling it around my finger.

"We could go at the beach. There would be no sun and the beach here is really beautiful, something you shouldn't miss. There are also some water sports here, we can also try that." I finally said. Beaches here were very good, and there were no restrictions like there were in Forks over us. So I can enjoy a beach time.

She grimaced showing her dislike over my idea, or specifically over the idea of water sports.

Suddenly her grimace turned into a teasing smile, which was not good.

"Or, we can spend some time at home."

_A good idea, but not good for the time being. _

"Hmm…." _Control. You know what you want. Our souls. _I made a straight face with difficulty, trying not to show what her words so to me. "We can surely go with that, but later in the evening. I am not going back to Forks without showing you the beauty of my hometown."

Her face turned into a small grim but soon she smiled beautifully and kissed my cheek. "Okay."

She didn't move from her place, and neither did I want her to move.

But if she didn't move now, I may lose my check on my feelings on having her right here with me.

"You take a swimming dress – I'm sure Alice had packed one for you – while I'll pack some lunch to carry."

She nodded and moved out of my lap, unwillingly. I kissed her forehead, understanding properly what she had in her mind.

We were back to the house in no time. While she sent in to pack her bag, I made some Salmon Lavish Wraps for her lunch, which were easy to make as they did not require any cooking, and I was still very terrible at it.

After packing the lunch in a basket, I took my swimming dress which Alice had packed for me. It was a grey undershirt, which was almost translucent, very loose, and not enough to cover my upper body. What else was I thinking when I allowed Alice to pack my bag.

Bella too came down in no time, carrying her sling bag.

"Ready to go?"

"Anytime you say." I answered as I took her hand willingly which she had offered.

We were at the beach in no time, despite the traffic. The sky was still cloudy as promised by the weather forecast, with no hint of sun to spoil our time here.

The beach here were just like it were during my days. Many people were there making the beach crowded, but the view from here made the crowd a special part of the beach. The sports held many peoples' attention. There were water sports like kitesurfing, jet skiing, boating, and many more. And the mental chatter was too loud. After living in an almost quiet place for a time, I almost forgot what it was like to have so many voices in my head.

But I could almost hear one voice.

I knew what Bella was thinking about. Backing out. So before she could think of any such thing, I broke in her thoughts. "Why don't you go and change while I arrange everything over here." She nodded, already tensed about what I would I plan.

While she went in for a change, I too changed myself for the time here. The undershirt was, as I had predicted, quite lose for me. It was more revealing that I would prefer. Its almost next to no sleeves, loose sides, translucent material… _Alice! _I cursed in my head as I wore it along with black trunks. Later then, I arranged for the sports that we could try. I contacted with the manager over here and, with the help and consideration of some money, I was able to get a jet-ski without standing in line, and so was with kitesurfing.

I waited outside for her to arrive, and it was not long before she showed up in a black swimming suit. It stuck to her curves perfectly, not that I was expecting anything else if you have Alice to pack things up for you. But it was her stumbling and her weird reaction on watching the jet-ski, which I had my side, comical that it made laugh.

She took a few steps back, almost stumbling again.

"Edward, no way. I could fall in the water. There is no way I am going this."

Like there was anyway I would let her get hurt by anything.

I covered the distance between us as I cupped her face in my hands. "Bella, love, I am sure you would like it. You don't have to do anything, you just have to sit there and enjoy the ride." And kissed her nose lightly.

She huphed showing her dislike. "Are you serious?" She asked, looking angry and cute all the same.

I grinned and she tried to return the smile but failed miserably.

Ignoring that, I took her to the jet ski, and made her sit on that. She asked again, this time trying to sound incredulous. Ever her cheeks looked pale as she sat on that. "Are you serious?!"

"Bella, do you seriously think I will ask for something if I thought it was dangerous for you?"

"No. But! What if I got all nauseous or vomited in the water or fell down?"

"Bella, please trust me. You will enjoy this." She shook her head again. "Please love, for my birthday?" I tried again. She was again about to say no, so I used her tactic and made a puppy face with pleading eyes. She finally sighed and nodded, though reluctantly.

But she didn't try to hide her dislike. "You'll see," she muttered again, "when l I fall in water, or worse vomit in here, or the worst – I'll fall down and you would do nothing just laugh. I mean really, what is with you? Just because it is your birthday, which you don't even like to celebrate, you think you can get with things so easily."

"Trust me, all you to have to do is hold on to me tightly, try not to look down if you may, and close your eyes if you find it any nauseous. But it won't come to that. You'll love it."

"Since when did you start all these?"

"It's the speed which makes you like it." She clutched on to me very tightly as I pulled the jet ski in a little deep water. "Now, remember that no matter what, hold me tight."

"And try not to feel nauseous." She mocked.

"You'll be fine." I assured her again as I climbed behind the wheels. "Ready?"

"Never."

"Here we go." I announced as I gave some acceleration and soon we were trading water. She held to me very tightly, frightened of falling, but once I took some small rounds, she got a little comfortable and soon her hold loosened. Her soft grunts of disapproval soon turned into giggles as she started to enjoy it. Now that she was comfortable, I took the engine in a little deeper water with high speed, and she laughed as she enjoyed the ride.

"Exhilarating, isn't it?" Now that she have experienced it, she may know why I was addicted to speed.

I felt her nod. "Let's do it again." She all but jumped enthusiastically.

I laughed at her enthusiasm, as she was acting all weird before. "And you were worried you will get nauseous." I teased as we went for another turn.

We drove for three rides, and with each ride she became more comfortable.

"Wanna try it?" I inquired. She would never get a chance to go with these activities once she would change. And I was still persistent on giving her all the human experiences.

She snorted. "Edward, be reasonable."

"Try. Please. I'm sure you'll like it." She shook her head, but when I made another pleading face, she agreed disheartedly.

"Fine. But remember, just for your birthday." I nodded with a big smile plastered on my face as we drove back to the shore.

Once on the shore, I made her sit behind the wheels as I sat behind her, guiding her how to ride it. "Don't worry. It's easy. Just listen to the instructions clearly." I ordered as I put my hand on hers. I explained her about the accelerator and the breaks and how to ride it. Sometimes she was listening carefully with a dreaded expression all over her face, sometimes she looked at me with wonder at I explained, and for a moment she was lost in her thoughts, but other than that she, obediently, tried to understand.

"I'm still saying that you are doing a mistake." She muttered as she patted the dashboard of the motor.

Scoffing, I let her accusations go. "Now. We'll ride together. When you are ready I'll leave your hand. Try to ride slowly at first and don't leave your hands until I say."

"Okay." She replied with a grunt.

"Good. Now take a few deep breaths and take this in further water." I told her. She did it, at a very slow speed while I guided how to do it properly. "And we are ready to go." I announced. She said an 'oh-ho'. I put my cheek against hers and secured my hands above hers. Her heart was beating very furiously. Together we gave a little accelerator and the motor went into the deeper water. At first she was afraid, but soon her scowl started to turn into a big smile.

I knew she would like it.

I further instructed her to take small circles in water. She did so, but still told me to not lift my hands off of hers. After I was confident that she was doing good, I told her to take into further water, and she did, finding it so much to her liking.

"Exhilarating, isn't it?" She used my words.

I laughed lightly and kissed her cheek. "Very much."

"Edward! Kiss me only if you want both of us to fall in water."

"Okay. I'll look after it." This time I muttered with a tinge of irritation, just to tease her.

We both took turns and traded water for another forty minutes or so. When she got tired we decided it was time to let the jet-ski go and try something other.

She was talking about her experience, for once trying to be a normal teenager and not a mature one.

"Now what should we try?" She thought to herself, not having any idea what I had planned. But it was fun watching her enjoy with so much excitement.

Over the previous months, with so much going on – Jacob, Charlie's reluctance towards me, newborns, Victoria, her being grounded, and many other things – it felt like she never enjoyed truly. But now she was enjoying herself. And it was a treat to myself to see her this happy. Alice was right. We both needed a good getaway.

"Hmmm…" She looked around. _Time to break her bubble of joy. _I pointed at the place where kitesurfing was done. She almost stumbled on her steps.

She was silent for over a minute, not saying or doing anything. Frozen. This was not the reaction I was hoping for.

I made her look at me, as she was looking continually at the people doing kitesurfing. "Don't worry, love. Nothing would happen. I promise."

She blushed. "Actually I was thinking how much time will it take for us to get in the sky." That's the answer I was hoping but not expecting. "I know I am safe with you." She added.

_Oh! How she surprises me and made me feel blessed by her words. _Ilaughed_. _"And you say you never got to surprise me?" Only it she knew how much intriguing she was.

The instructors secured the suits on us. He felt a little uncomfortable seeing me, so I told him that I would lock my suit on my own, and though he was suspicious, he let me.

When we were ready to fly, she closed her eyes. "Just don't let me go."

"You know I never will." I assured her again and locked my hands on her waist. "I am very much intending on keeping you here, forever." I squeezed her to me, and she succumbed in my arms, trying to relax.

"Not funny." She groaned and clutched very tightly on my forearms.

"Relax and enjoy. I am here." I kissed her temple.

The boatman signaled and soon the boat started and we were in air, surfing along the winds. She found it hard, but soon she relaxed and enjoyed the ride. I was even rewarded with a kiss on the cheek.

She liked it very much that we went for some more time. We laughed, kissed, shouted, hooted, and felt refreshed while we were in the sky.

When she was hungry, we went to sit on the sand, and she ate it on the beach, enjoying the view and scenery of people enjoying this area. She told me that she liked those watersports, and that she was glad I made her do that. I suggested to try a few more watersports. There were many watersports which we haven't had tried yet. But she denied the offer. She had said, "I just ate my lunch Edward. If I go now, I am hundred and one percent sure, I will vomit in the water." I nodded in understanding. It was a luxury for me that I was able to make her do that.

She offered that she can afford a walk along the shore and in the water, so we went for a little walking. We walked along the shore for a whole, and later entered in the waters. Water here was a little warm, much to her liking, and not like Forks. We walked in water till we were knees down, and soon we started splashing water on the other, playing like kids. I lifted her up by her waist from behind when she splashed a handful of water on me making me soak wet.

When she was tired, we laid down on the sand, on the carpet, our head resting on my duffle bag, our hands joined, enjoying the pleasant weather and each others company. There was loud chatter on the beach, but the silence between us enveloped us, making the day and our moment more special.

Once she will be changed, she will not be able to come out in such public areas until a good half decade. Or a year if she has control like Rose.

"Bella, there are still many experiences which you didn't have." I explained her the reason of my intentions on making her do these stuff. I rolled towards her side. "I want you to have all those experiences as well, while you are human. So please can you give me more time?"

She too turned towards me and placed her head on my popped up bicep, cuddling. "Edward, I have already agreed to marry you against my better judgement. Now please don't start it all over again. I have decided what life I want to live and when I have to start it. And you, Mr. Mason," She poked my hard chest with a smirk. "cannot change my decision about that." The tone she used meant no more discussion over this topic.

"Why are you so stubborn?" I wondered cum accused.

"Because you are equally stubborn as well." She grinned.

I laughed and ruffled her hair, kissing her nose. "What will I ever do of you?" I wondered loudly and leaned down to press my lips against hers. The kiss was not like our previous kisses, there was no urgency, but it still managed to leave both of catching our breath.

"Where next?" I asked after some time. "There is the famous Chicago market."

"No shopping. I'm already going to get lot of it from your sister, so there is no way I will be letting you buy anything stupid for me."

"Fine!"

"How about the Shedd Aquarium?"

"Done. You go and change, while I arrange first class tickets for it."

She tried to stop me from buying expensive tickets, but I didn't listen, so she gave up finally and went to change. I too arranged the tickets and went for changing. When we both were ready, we took off to the Shedd Aquarium.

The aquarium was a wonderful place, to sum it up. The whole aquatic life, along with its ambiance and the small shows of fish and dolphins and turtles, it was amazing to watch all of that. Bella too was very joyful watching all that. I pointed to some of stalling, turtles, sharks, fish, oysters, and many other organisms. We even got to watch the dolphin show, the turtles in the well, an oyster opening to show the pearl it held in its shell, and many other exciting things.

But the highlight was when she got to touch a turtle, and also touch a dolphin. But for that I had to step back as they sensed the predator near them.

Bella frowned listening me. "It's only you who have no sense of self-preservation." She snorted and resumed touching the turtle shell.

Twilight had appeared while we were busy taking in the sight of the aquarium. When we stepped out of the wonderful experience that we both experienced, her stomach made its presence known.

"Where do you want to eat today?" I mused.

"Can we both please eat at home, just like a normal couple do. Alice had already made sure the kitchen is stuffed, and I'll cook. Please." She said while she stepped down.

A big stupid grin stretched on my face hearing her. She considering my home as hers, it was so astonishing hearing that. I wasn't expecting that, but again she never did or say anything that I had ever expected. "I'd love it." I answered. Her answering smile was jubilant.

On the whole way home, she kept blabbering about her experience back there, about the dolphins and sharks and fish and turtles. I was content in listening her, sharing her happiness, just holding her hand.

Being back to my home, knowing that she enjoyed here too, and considered it as her home too, it was magical. I couldn't help myself from brushing my thumb across her cheek, as I parked in the curb, and saying 'We're home." I was intending to keep my happiness at bay, but it was not possible. My words sounded like we were already happily settled as a couple, even to me.

_So much for trying to keep emotions at surface and failing miserably. _

She kept looking at me, no doubt thinking how absurd or desperate I sounded.

I didn't wait more in the car and was out in a moment to bring things back in a calming and relaxed mood. No more reason did I need to make her more nervous or queasy about the wedding than she already was.

I opened her side of the gate and said 'welcome home' in the twentieth century style, to make it sound not too serious.

She shook her head and followed me to the house. We went in the kitchen and she started looking for ingredients to make anything. I asked if she needed any help and she agreed, asking me to cut salad for her dinner. Together we busied ourselves in making dinner. She took the hamburger part, while I chopped the veggies she had given me.

When I used my vampire speed, out of habit, she snorted. "I said to work like a normal couple, and no normal couple chop the salad at such a speed."

"When have we categorized in a normal couple?" I reasoned but did what she said and tried to cut the things at a regular speed.

We talked about random stuff while we did our work. She told me that she enjoyed our stay here and would love to come here again, one day. I totally agreed. She also told me about the places she wants to go next time we were here. And her smile turned down when I told that our little vacation would get over tomorrow. She frowned but agreed, worrying about Charlie. I also told her about the arrangements and my plans once we would go back to Forks, and she told me about hers.

"But first we have to break down our big news, if it is still a secret, that is."

"You ready for that?"

"I'll never be, that's the reason I want to get it over with as soon as possible."

I nodded, as she was right.

We later also talked about Alice and how to handle her. And there was also Esme to think about now. "I am sure if mom was here too, my human mother, she would give a healthy competition to Esme and Alice." I murmured. She had always been far too enthusiastic regarding the topic of my marriage.

She always wanted to make sure that I find out the right girl for me. She would have been so elated to meet her, to see me this happy with her.

"My mother would have been so happy to see us work here like this."

I heard small movements and felt her hugging me from behind, resting her head on my back. "I'm sure she'd like that. She would have not believe it if you were working in the kitchen like this." She teased, trying to lighten the mood for me.

And it worked. I laughed along with a snort. "Yeah. She wouldn't have believed that I was working in the kitchen." I mocked back. She laughed too. I had told her many times that I was good at helping mother in the kitchen, and I was google at helping her, if not cooking. She always used to like my gesture and efforts, no matter how many times I screwed her work up.

She lightly pecked my shoulder blade, and I relaxed under her charms. "What I meant was that she would have liked to see me working with his to-be-daughter-in-law."

"Hmm…" She thought, not saying anything else, while my mind ran over my words.

Mom would definitely have been euphoriant to see both of us working in harmony, ecstatic to be with each other. How she would tease us, just like I used to tease my parents, and catch us while we were lost in each others embrace. Dad would lean against the door, watching both of us working and laughing and playing, and feel content and elated seeing both of us happy.

"I'm certain that Esme would also like it." Bella thought loudly. I agreed easily. If not my human parents, at least I had my vampire parents.

She pecked my shoulder blade again, rubbing small circles on my back and let me dwell in my thoughts.

I relaxed under the spell of her hands, feeling blessed that I had a family, not only by venom but also by love, and had her by my side. My fingers rubbed the ring sitting on my finger, the ring she had given me. I haven't seen the ring properly yet. There were some carvings I had seen earlier today and feel it too on the both side of the ring.

I let it go, for now, as I turned to look at her.

"Of course she would." I laughed as we continued our nonsensical talk. "She thinks of me as her perfect gentleman son."

"Because that you are."

"What is with all you women that you regard me more than I deserve?" I really wanted an answer for that.

"We all know who you are. A perfect gentleman." She replied without kissing a beat. I shook my head. "What can we do to make you see yourself as we see you?" She breathed.

I shook my head as they were all acting crazy.

But then I stopped thinking about that as I looked how cute she looked with her slight pout and her finger poking at me. I kissed her between her brows, and was about to lean down to press my lips against hers, but the smell of burning bread started to burn my nose even more. "Your food is going to burn if you don't remove it in three seconds." I pointed out.

She jumped back and was near the stove, working on her hamburger, in a second. She prepared her dish and took a coke and started to head towards the dining.

I had a different thing in my mind though. "Would it be likely if you ate in my parents room, in their balcony?" I asked her.

There was a little uncertainty in her eyes, uncertain of whether to say a yes or decline the proposal.

When she was still thinking over it, I added, "Bella, what mine is yours. And either way, they would have loved it if you would feel no hesitancy in using the things which belonged to my family."

"Are you sure we can use it?" She inquired.

"Absolutely. And besides, I already told you I also used it, so why be hesitant now." I shrugged. She nodded hesitantly with a queasy grin. I tried to reassure her and took her to the room in question. My parents room.

This room has always been my salvation, as whenever I was in any jeopardy or in any troublesome situation, if I didn't know what to do now, I always used to come here. And the view from the balcony here provided a peace of mind to me, always. Just like they did to dad.

I pulled a chair of the bistro set for her and one for me. She grinned and she set her plate and took in the beauty in front if us which I had always admired.

"It's beautiful here." She breathed.

It was, indeed. She looked incredible in the dusk light. "Yes. It's ravishing." I murmured, looking at the beauty she was. She flushed as she found me what I was referring to. I laughed lightly as I pulled her hand in mine and kissed her fingers and then the rings. Her chair was still too far than I liked. I pulled that too do she was close to me. She smiled and kissed my cheek as she leaned against me. Together we enjoyed the sunset while she ate.

It was quiet here. A peace of mind. Though the thoughts of other people still nagged in my head, there was peace here. Peace from all the norms of Forks, from Alice and her stupid interruptions, my siblings to tease me to death, but here it was just us. No other to create a disturbance or any form of hindrance.

I shared my thoughts with her. "I never thought we will be alone like this, in my home. No Alice for a girlie time, no Charlie for restraining orders or his grunts, no snide comments from my brothers. Just us."

She smiled. "Yeah. I was also thinking about the same thing."

Happy to hear we were on the same page.

I kissed her temple. "I love you."

She put her warm hand on my cheek. "I love you too." And gave a peck on my cheek.

After she finished her dinner, she climbed in my lap and cuddled around me. Not that I was going to complain. If it were to me, I would make sure she never has to leave. She leaned her head in the crook of my neck while I rubbed her arms, holding her close to me.

"I wish, we could have such alone time more often, but Alice…"

Like that would ever happen. "She would never allow it if we plan anything like that."

"I don't want Alice to kidnap me." She moaned and wrapped her arms more securely around my neck. "I'd rather you kidnap me for the rest of my whole existence."

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm sure Alice is going to give me a hard time if she knows anything about this."

"I'm going to screw Alice is she harasses my fi..." And she stopped.

This was the first time she was going to say it.

A broad smile wedged over my face, knowing what she was about to say. "Please, continue." I pleaded. In a way, I wanted to hear the word _fiancé _from her.

She shook her head, her cheeks flushed beautifully. _She is going to make me go this. _I thought as I tried to dazzle her intentionally. Even if for once, I wanted to hear it from her. I looked in her eyes without blinking trying to get her full attention. "Please, for once, say it Bella." I begged, using my dazzling skills at its best. It worked. She swallowed visibly. "For me? Please?" I added in my irresistible pervasive tone.

"Well, I was going to say, my fi…" She leaned forward so she was almost touching my lips. "fi…" She still leaned forward until she was breathing against my ear. "fill the blank yourself, Mr. Mason." _Darn it. She was getting good at resisting my dazzling skills. _She laughed as she pecked my lips and ran out of my arms in the hallways downstairs.

The sound of her giggles filled the entire house as she ran into the kitchen.

"She will be the death of me!" I thought as I gave her a heads-up before going down.

She was doing the dishes, like she hasn't just teased me in the most torturous way possible.

I engulfed her in my arms again from behind and removed hair away from her neck and pecked with butterfly kisses all over there. "You don't play fair, Ms. Swan."

"I never said I will." She breathed, leaning against me, giving me a better leverage, the sound of her accelerated heartbeat filling up my ears.

"You are a dangerous person to fight with." I accused as I pecked her hair the last time and helped her cleaning the dishes and then the kitchen counter too.

"I can't believe we will be back to Forks tomorrow." She groaned as she put the cloth back near the sink. "I had just started to like here."

"I can't complain. My hometown is a beautiful place to stay."

"Let's sit in the lawn." She suggested when we returned back to the living area after kitchen. "That's the only part of Chicago I will regret not visiting."

"Your wish, my command." I said as I opened up the door to lawn for her.

The sun had just settled for the day, leaving the sky in the hues of orange and pink. Though it was just yesterday we had seen this, the view was something you never get used to.

"It's so wondrous up there, isn't it." She murmured as we sat on the chairs. "No doubt you ever get used to this. Not when Forks never provide you such a view."

"You must be missing Phoenix, aren't you." I broke in. "You always liked to watch sunsets."

"Yeah, I did." She agreed as she came towards me and held my head in her hands, making me look up at her. "But it was before you came in my life. And trust me when I say, I'd rather be with you than enjoy any sunsets or sunrise. As long as I am with you, I don't care about any other thing."

I bought her palm to my lips and kissed it lightly. "It's just that I hate –"

"taking things away from me? Then there is nothing to worry about. Because as long as I have you, I don't think I would be missing anything."

"You really think so? There are so many things I can point out." She won't be able to enjoy the sun again; she won't be able to be with her father again; she would lose her friends; a chance to enjoy motherhood; a chance to enjoy a normal life.

"Edward." I shook my head and leaned it against her abdomen. "Edward?" She called again. When I didn't answer, she made me look up again and sighed, sitting in my lap, making me look up at her. "I know there are many things that I would miss out, or things that I would never get any experience of. Hell, I am freaked out about that stuff. But this is what I want!" She twinned out hands and put it on her cheek, kissing my knuckles. "I want to be with you, for the rest of my life. And no matter what I lose, I will have you by my side, and that's the most I ever want."

"I will always be by your side, I promise."

"I know." She kissed my knuckles again and traced the platinum band.

"Where did you get this idea of?" I asked pointing at the ring.

"It was just an idea which crossed my mind, and when Alice assured me that you would like it, I just knew what I was going to get."

"I love it."

"You told me that already. Remember." She reminded as a smile crossed over her face. "Did you look at it properly or not?"

"Actually, no. I was busy with other stuff, like making sure that the human here enjoyed my birthday."

She snorted but let it go. "Here." She removed the ring from my finger and gave it to me for a good and proper look.

I looked at the ring properly. There, on the outer cover of the ring was carved a small _forever_ on it with small hearts on its both sides. And there were small veins drawn on the inner curve along with small flora designs. The veins connected the letters _E_ and _B _with some small hearts attached to them. And below the veins, there was written _You Are My Everything_ in ancient Greek style. I recalled her words she had told me earlier while pushing the ring on my finger. "You are my everything." Now I get what she meant that time.

"It's beautiful." I breathed, still looking at the ring. I looked up at her. There were so many things I wanted to say, but instead I said what summed it all up. "You are my everything."

She laughed. "Just like you are to me."

We talked about other things for another hour. And when the evening finally settled and the stars showed up in the black almost-cloudless sky, we both looked at the stars and lost track of time. The sky in Forks never provided a clear sky view, let alone stars.

"It's so..." She was lost at words. And I knew that feeling. When you look at something beautiful and forget about everything; become speechless.

"hypnotic, mesmerizing." I offered. "Just like a black velvet which is shining with unlimited diamonds, spreading their sparkles all over the horizon."

"Yeah." She hummed as she cuddled more by my side.

It was silent then. Both of us busy with capturing such a beautiful and spellbound sight.

I exhaled. Even this sight of clear sky held so many memories of my past life.

"When I was small, sometimes during the summers," I whispered, lost in the past. My voice sounded distant, even to me. "my parents and I used to sleep here under the stars, pretending we were camping in a far away isolate place, away from all the chaos for the time being."

We had done it many times. Whenever dad had a long week and he wanted some family time, or during summer vacation.

She snuggled more, trying to comfort me. After a few minutes, when the silence started to grow, she inhaled deeply, looking up at the stars. "Can we sleep here today? In this lawn, under the stars?" She offered.

_Why not?_ I thought while I thought about her offer in that second. _It's been a long time since my parents, and I have to make new memories. Lots of them, with Bella in them. _

I looked down at her. She looked so scared and nervous, like she had just asked me to do something inappropriate. I held my snort with difficulty. "Only if you promise me to not object by the number of comforters I envelop you in." I countered.

An evil smile spread over her face. "I promise." She said, and made an action of crossing her fingers.

I laughed at her tactics. She knew how to lighten my mood. "You are really a breath-taking, amazing little trickster." I kissed her forehead. "You sit and relax here while I arrange the things for 'camping'." I quoted it with my fingers.

First I took some logs for fire, as the weather here was going to get a little chilly. I lighted the fire for our 'campsite' in the fireplace, which was actually a small circle surrounded by small stones. "What type of camping is without fire?" I explained and went in again, this time to fetch some beddings for the night. Considering that my bed's bedding would be more appropriate, I took the mattress along with a couple of comforters and blankets and pillows. I didn't forget to bring a bottle of water for her.

_Something was missing._ Ithought as I looked at the things I brought down and arranged in the way mom used to do it. Bella offered to help, but I nudged her off as she already had a tiring day and I wanted her to relax. _Something important. But what. _Then it strike me what I was missing. I again went inside to fetch it, but this time in the kitchen. I looked and fuddled around to see if what I needed was here or not. And, luckily it was.

Inside the refrigerator was the Mason's special eggnog cheesecake. Thanks to Alice and her vision, she had a better idea that I may need that and had already asked for this to be made. And along with the cheesecake was the campfire special, as mom used to call it, the hot chocolate. I heated both of them, and took then out it a tray when they were ready.

She was still sitting on the chair, bust taking in the beauty of the night and its serenity.

"Let's sit by the fire." She nodded eagerly, much too eagerly that she stood up too fast to lost her own balance. Luckily I caught her before she could harm her. "What will I ever do of you?" I teased as I carried her to the fireplace and made her sit comfortably on the mattress, sitting beside her.

The fire glowed my skin, but it was her beauty in the moon and the red light of the fire that made it impossible to take my eyes off of her. The red light made her pale skin glow like the lightest pink, her blush looked more radiant, her hair shone with little shades of red in it. She looked breathtakingly beautiful in the light. If my heart was still beating, it would have stopped seeing her like this.

I traced her shoulder. "You look so magnificent in the moonlight." I told her factually. "Just like the brightest star which fell from heaven just for me." Her answering blush was like a cherry on the top. _She is definitely going to be the death of me._ I thought again as I kissed her temple.

She shook her head minutely and removed her footwear aside, near the tray. She scoffed eyeing the dessert I had brought for her. "I am not hungry Edward."

I shrugged. "I thought it will be nice to have to eat something while we sit there."

"But still…" She picked a face of horror and terror. "If you and Esme make me eat all such food, I'll be fat in no time."

"You'll still look beautiful."

"You're biased."

"So are you when it comes to me."

"I'm not biased. I just see you more clearly than you see yourself."

"And the same goes for me."

She shook her head. "You're too good for me."

"As you are for me." I replied.

"You can go all day long like that, don't you?"

"As long as you are with me, why not?"

She chuckled and kissed my cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, even more."

She laughed again as she settled more comfortably by my side, between my legs, her back resting against my leg while she leaned on my side, snuggling with content. I wrapped an arm around her and she put her hand above mine.

I handed her the shake. "Really Edward, I'm not hungry." She protested.

I sighed. "Please Bella?" I requested in a soft tone, trying to dazzle her intentionally. It worked. She nodded with a dazed expression and took a sip. I face her the cheesecake next and she took it with a sigh, telling with her grimace that she was doing it just to humor me.

"Now, try eating the cake first and swallow it with the shake." I instructed.

"Seriously, Edward?" When I added a please, she reluctantly agreed and did what I said. Her grimace started to turn into a grin. "It really feels good." She said in total amazement with her full mouth, almost slurring the words. "For someone who dislike human food, you have a good taste in that."

I laughed as she was almost right. "It was my one of the favourite dessert while sitting at the fireplace." I told her. "My mom always used to make these whenever a bonfire was held at our house." And I used to wait for the bonfire to start already so I could get the dessert. It was all unconventional how once my favourite dessert smells so bad to me. I wondered what it would smell like to Bella, knowing that I had already forgot almost everything about it…

"Was that why you were insisting I eat this?" She added further.

"A little." I acknowledged. "You told me you wanted to know about my life back when I was human. I cannot show you that, but I can recall some events and present them in front of you, reliving them with you."

Her big grin turned down as she toyed with the rim of the glass, lost in her thoughts. I could almost hear her mind telling done curses on herself for thinking she had upset me.

"Don't be mad at yourself. I should have asked you first before getting you anything."

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I didn't know you were actually trying to recreate your human memories."

Another silence followed as I kissed her head once again to assure her that it was alright and rubbed her arms.

"So that was why you were eager for this setting?" She changed the topic, waving at the whole setting in front of us.

"Actually yes. When you first suggested it, my immediate thought was recreating some old memories with you in it."

"Oh! Why didn't you tell me that?"

I was silent, not knowing how to answer that. She turned her head sideways to glance at me, expecting an answer.

I finally gave up and admitted it. "Um, I thought you wouldn't like it."

She scoffed, looking at me in disbelief. She turned around fully such that she was halfway sitting on my legs, our lips barely touching each others, eyes fixed on hers. She looked quiet certainly in my eyes.

She was dazzling me, weather she knew that or not.

"I'll always want to know about you and your time when I was not around." She affirmed, trying to remove my uncertainties as she rubbed her nose against mine.

_And I'll always want to be with you_. "I love you." I told her.

"As I love you."

I laughed as I kissed her cheek, and travelled my lips to her shoulder and neck and arms, where I knew I was in a better place and wouldn't lose any control.

I was pampering a few light kisses on her wrist when she made me look up. "Are you trying to seduce me?" She sounded serious, but her refrained tone said that she was enjoying it too.

"Who? Me?" I mumbled as I resumed my unfinished work.

"You know, if we take some part of the impending wedding away," She said.

_This had to be good. She is talking about our wedding. _

Her red cheeks explained that she was finding it more difficult to say.

She stopped saying. _How she made me frustrated! _"Then?"

She blushed more as she found my collar button a little interesting. "The wedding doesn't seem that dangerous."

"Dangerous?" I snorted. Of all the words she could think of, she selected this word to describe our wedding. I tried to keep the tone of hurt away. "So, one whole army of vampires, one vampire who was all set to kill you, and that it normal. Every day routine. And when it comes to a mere wedding, it becomes the most dangerous thing for you!" I shuddered at my own words. Only if she knew that the words I had to describe that special occasion were far too afar from hers.

She shook her head as her cheeks turned more heated. "I like it here. No Alice, no Charlie, no worries. Just us."

She was trying to change the topic, and I was more than ready. I didn't want to ponder on the thought that wedding was still a burden for her.

"You are right. Thank you for suggesting this."

She removed a few hair which were almost falling in my eye, and later combed my hair with her fingers. "I was worrying that you may not like it."

She was being ridiculous about this. I rubbed her nose with mine. "You are seriously an amazing little monster. There is nothing which I wouldn't have loved." Everything was all perfect; more prefect that I had planned.

She smiled and leaned her head on my chest. I ran my hands over her arms and sang _Let me call you sweetheart _in her ear. I could feel her blush warm mg heart as I sang the song to her.

She leaned back a little.

"I love you, Eddie." She whispered in my ear. I laughed and she joined me too.

But soon our laughter died as we got lost in each others eyes. She was here, so close to me, but still she felt so far. She had the same feeling as she leaned forward and touched her luscious soft lips to my hard ones, pushing herself more close to me.

"I love you." She said against my lips.

"I love you too. So much."

"Mm-mmm."

We sat there, doing nothing, just relaxing in the tranquility of the night as it settled more. It was too electrifying between us today. No words were needed, neither spoken, but every now and then I would play with her hair or her fingers or kissed her hair or just looked in her eyes and once again, guiltily, thank my fortune for giving her to me.

She massaged my shoulder as the night grew on. She gently rubbed her hands over my shoulders. I sighed, as it felt very nice, and leaned back a little with palms on the ground and my eyes closed. Feeling the serenity of her small actions.

"You don't know how good it feels." As an answer her hand movements became a little bold as mow along with my shoulders she ran her hands over my upper torso, innocently.

"You look even more handsome when you are relaxed." I felt her lips against my eyes.

I smiled with a sigh.

Slowly her hand travelled to my collar and then to my button.

This was far too fast for my pace. I wasn't ready yet to go for the next step. Hell, I was thinking about slowing down this step too.

I locked my body and enacted a statue.

She sensed my hesitation and her hand stopped its progression, respecting my limits.

"Fine?" She inquired.

_More than fine. _I thought by pulling her close to me, as she had put done space between us while I was frozen like a statue. "Absolutely." I affirmed.

She nodded as she ate her dessert while we watched the glowing fire.

I played with her hair, all the while thinking what would have happened if she hadn't stopped. Would I have stopped her? But instead thing I was very much sure about was that Carlisle's idea of taking baby steps was working effectively. If it hadn't been for him, then I wouldn't have been able to enjoy this getaway the way I did.

"You know Edward," she started, breaking me from my train of thoughts, "in some ways I cannot wait for our wedding."

I laughed. _This I have to hear. _As I knew this time what was running in her mind. "You seriously have a one track mind, you know." I smirked, "But, thank God you realized that you also want a wedding, though not for the same motives."

I got a soft snack on my arm.

"I want to marry you, Edward, it's just that, according to my plan, that day would have come when I would have been twenty five or somewhat. Not when I am eighteen!" She growled, saying the last words with terror.

"You already know that if you want to postpone or cancel this wedding, you can." She have to remember this. There was no pressure on her. "Just one word. I just want to make you mine and it doesn't matters when or how."

"I know that I can, but I won't. I am doing it in the right way." She explained deliberately, weighing her every word measuredly.

"Thank you for that." I gave a light peck on her cheek.

"It was really a win-win situation for you, wasn't it." She berated angrily and accusingly. "If I would have said yes, you get to marry me. If I would have said no, you get more time before my change."

I laughed, unashamed. "Now you get my real motive."

"You are really a monster, you know."

"And you love this monster?" I made a face of disgust and horror.

She twined our hands and pressed them against her chest, so that we could both feel the beating of her heart. "With all my heart."

_How I love her! _There were no words left for me to say. So I kissed her, thanking her for choosing me and letting me love her.

We stayed like that. Forgetting that there were other people in the neighborhood, forgetting everything but each other.

"The last time I laid like this, under the night full of stars, was when I was in Denali, after the first time I met you." I finally said. She tilted her face sideways to gaze at me again. But I had my eyes fixed on the starts, recalling that night when every star looked like her eyes, asking me why did I leave so abruptly. What did she do wrong.

That time was one of the longest night of my life, deliberating in weather I was doing the right thing by running away. Also that night was one of the most tremulous night. I had very nearly killed the person who happens to now be the center of my world.

She waited patiently for me to elaborate.

"When I ran away from you to Denali, I tried to calm myself. I laid under the stars trying to see them, but the only thing I saw were your beautiful brown eyes, asking me what I was doing. Whatever I did, I just saw your eyes. That was the time I realized that I cannot stay away from you and I told myself that '_I am not weak. I can do this._' and then I came back."

That was one of the wisest decision ever made by me. If it weren't fir that I would still be running away from my once _personal demon_.

"I am glad you came back." She told in a whisper and placed a small change kiss on my neck.

_Me too. _I smiled and pulled her more close to me so she could rest more properly by my side.

She yawned again. I chuckled and hummed her lullaby. She tried to protest again but before she could refuse to sleep for the second time she was in a deep slumber.

"Sleep love, you had a tiring day today."

"Hmm." And she snuggled more until comfortable and slept peacefully with a small smile constant on her angelic and serene face. "I love you." I murmured.

The whole night was pleasant. She slept peacefully in my arms, while I sometimes looked at the stars while sometimes at the love of my life, who was sleeping unuttered by the chilly winds, a big smile of serenity on her face.

When it was time for us to leave for our flight, I woke her up.

While I arranged the things just like they were, she got ready and suited herself with a breakfast.

After that, I finally looked back at the house we were leaving. "We will come back here soon." She promised and kissed my shoulder.

"Yes. We will." I replied and with that we took off for the airport, where I had to deposit the Vanquish back in the cargo department, and had our flight back to Forks.

We will soon not be able to spend time together thanks to my family's obnoxious plans on the name of our wedding, but it was getaways like this that I was thinking and eager about.

I finally looked back again to the house.

Where I had spent a memorable time, locking the memories, as we drove off.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**And it's a wrap to this story.**

**Hope you liked it. Review and tell me. As I always say, criticism is your best teacher. **

**Stay tuned. More other stories on the way. **

**~ SD2905**


End file.
